A little magical problem
by Chocolate cream cheese cake
Summary: Louise and Saito find themselves being stuck taking care of a 4 year old girl named Ayumi who claims that Louise and Saito are her parents. Ayumi has a magical secret that no one knows about, and everyone in Tristain Halkeginia is desperate to get it—leading Louise and Ayumi to get kidnapped. Rest of summary inside
1. Suddenly parents

**Summary:** Louise and Saito find themselves being stuck taking care of a 4 year old girl named Ayumi who claims that Louise and Saito are her parents. Ayumi has a magical secret that no one knows about, and everyone in Tristain Halkeginia is desperate to get it—leading Louise and Ayumi to get kidnapped. What is this magical secret that Ayumi is hiding? And why does everyone want it? Read to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own FoZ, only my OC's.

This is just something that I thought of while doing my assignment…dunno how it's going to go, but I hope you all like. Takes place in season 2.

Chapter 1

**Louise**

I stormed out of the magic academy, with Saito following me coughing and sputtering because I had just blown him up. "Come on Louise, it was an accident"! Saito said as he continued to follow me. "Yeah right, how did you 'accidently', fall on Seista huh"? I snapped without turning back to look at him. "I-I-I don't know! I just tripped! Honest"! he said pleadingly. I still didn't turn around to face him, and continued walking.

"Please Louise, just hear me out"! Saito said helplessly as he continued to follow me. I still didn't turn around. I was mad…steaming mad. I had just finished my classes for the morning, and was on my way to lunch when I decided to stop by my room to pick something up. When I opened the door to my room I see Saito on top of Seista, and of course that just made me snap. No matter how much I discipline that dumb dog, he will never learn…never.

"Louise…", Saito said, but I still remained silent. I didn't even notice where I was going because I was so lost on thought about what had just happened. "Louise come on, how long are you planning on going at this"? he asked me. I still didn't answer him. "Come on Louise, this is getting ridiculous", Saito said as he heaved a sigh.

I still didn't turn around, and continued to walk. "Louise…", I ignored him. "Louise…", Saito said a bit louder this time. I still ignored him. "You're being such a child"! Saito finally snapped, and that's when I snapped too. "I'm being childish"?! I yelled as I whirled around to face him, making Saito blink in shock. "I'M BEING CHILDISH?! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S BEEN FOLLOWING ME LIKE AN ANNOYING KID WHEN YOU VERY WELL KNOW THAT I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE"! I shouted. Saito shushed me. "We're in the village, don't yell so loudly"! he hissed.

"Village"?! I asked and turned around to notice that we had indeed wandered far away from the magic academy, and were in the village. "Well…what do you know", I muttered. "Thanks a lot Saito. Now we have to walk all the way back to the academy"! I yelled again. "Excuse me?! My fault?! Who was the one that blew me up? Who was the one that ran off in the first place"?! he retorted. "Who was the one who caused all of this"?! I retorted back.

Saito opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it and then looked around. "Do you hear that"? I frowned at Saito, but then looked around as well and tried to hear what Saito heard. "I don't…hear anything…", I said as I looked back at him. "Listen…it sounds as if…somebody is…crying…"? Saito said as he looked back at me. I strained my ears to listen, and that's when I heard it…a soft whimpering sound. I slowly turned around to see a small girl with blonde pigtails sitting a few feet away from where we were standing who was crying. I looked at Saito to see that he was looking at the girl too.

"Come on, let's go see if she's alright", Saito said and began walking over to that girl. I remained silent, but I nodded. How come we hadn't noticed that girl before? We walked towards the girl, who continued to cry and kneeled down so that we were at eye-contact with her. "Um…hi", I said as I reached out and put a hand on the girl's knee. The girl stopped whimpering and then looked up at us through tear stained blue eyes. All of a sudden, her blue eyes widened. "Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you", Saito said quickly. "Are you lost? We can help you", I said as I removed my hand from her knee. The girl looked at us for a moment, and then her face broke into a huge smile.

"MOMMY"! she cried as she jumped into my arms. "Huh"?! I said as the girl wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug. "You found me mommy! You found me, I'm so happy"! she said as she continued to hug me. "W-Wait a minute…I'm not—", "So…when did this happen"? Saito asked me as he frowned down at me. "What"?! I yelped. "When did _this_ happen"? he repeated pointing to the girl. "How dare you"! I shrieked. "I'm a noble! I would **_never_** do something of that sort"! I growled. "Oh, you wouldn't huh"!? he said back. "Why don't you tell me who the father is, and then we'll know", Saito said crossing his arms. All of a sudden, the girl jumped from my arms and wrapped her arms around Saito's waist. "DADDY"! she cried. "I missed you"! she whimpered again.

I glared at Saito, as he stared in shock at the girl. "And you were accusing me of doing something like that"? I asked him. "Hey", Saito unwrapped the girl's arms from around himself, and plopped her down on the ground. "She called you Mommy", "But she called you Daddy"! I retorted back. "That doesn't make any sense, how can we be her parents"?! Saito asked incredulously. "I'm sure there's some sort of explanation for this", I said as I looked at the girl who was starring worriedly at us. "Maybe if we take her back to the academy—", "All of this is your fault you know", Saito interrupted. "Excuse me?! My fault"?! I asked. "If you hadn't blown me and Seista up back there, and run out of the academy than we wouldn't be in this situation"! he said pointing at the little girl.

"You know what Saito? You're really just a piece of—"! I broke off when I noticed that the girl had begun to cry again. "D-Don't fight", she sobbed. "I h-h-hate it when you two fight", she whimpered as she wiped at her eyes. "No, don't cry…see we aren't fighting any more", I said as I picked the girl up and held her close. "What are you doing"? Saito whispered. "I have no idea", I whispered back. "There, there", I said awkwardly as I patted the girl's back. "So…um…kid…what's your name"? Saito asked as he tussled the girl's hair. The girl looked at him, and then me and said, "You're the one that named me, why are you asking me what my name is"? she said. Saito and I stared at her in shock. "Um…we…named you"? Saito asked her. She nodded and snuggled into my arms.

I looked at Saito in shock, and confusion and he mirrored the same expression. "Mommy, I'm hungry", she said as she looked up at me. "Um…", I trialed off and looked at Saito. "Hold on…um…how old are you"? Saito asked her. "Ummm", The girl held up her hand and began to count. "1, 3, 6, 8, 7, 10, 11…I'm 11 years old"! she said holding up 4 fingers. Saito and I exchanged looks. "Mommy I'm hungry, I'm hungry…", the girl said as she pulled on my hair a bit. "Ow okay umm", I moved my hair out of her reach and looked at Saito as the girl continued to complain. "I guess we have no other option", I said as I stood up. Saito stood up and looked at the girl who was flailing about in my arms. "Is there really no other option? Why can't we just drop her at an orphanage"? Saito asked.

"Because she claims that we're her parents…and the only way to find out why this is, is if we go back to the academy…the headmaster will probably be able to explain this", I said as I looked back at the girl. "Well…what are we going to call her? We can't just keep calling her 'that girl'", Saito said as he looked at the girl as well. I sighed. "Well…I guess we can call her Ayumi", "Yes mommy"? Ayumi said as she looked up at me. I exchanged a shocked look with Saito, and we looked back down at her. "I guess…that's her name", Saito said uncertainly. "Mommy I'm hungry", Ayumi wailed loudly. "Okay dear be patient", I said. Saito stared at me in shock. "Where is all of this motherly like stature coming from"? he asked me. "I have no idea", I said as I adjusted my grip on Ayumi so that I was holding her properly.

"And I guess until we find out what this is all about", I said as I began to walk back towards the academy with Saito. "Don't say it…", Saito groaned. I sighed again and said, "We're Ayumi's parents", I said dejectedly. "Yep…you said it…", Saito said.

The walk back to the academy was long, and Ayumi kept complaining about her hunger. I was worried about what I should give her to eat…but I was really worried about what everyone's reaction would be…when Saito and I arrived back at the academy…with a child!

* * *

So what do you think?

At this point i'm wondering whether I should continue or not...a plot for this story isn't fully developed at this point...but i will come up with one

R&R and let me know what u think ;)

C.C.C


	2. How much trouble could a 4 yr old cause?

Chapter 2

**Louise**

We had finally arrived back at the magic academy after hours of walking…and it didn't help that Ayumi was constantly wailing about how hungry she was. "Okay…now all we have to do is sneak in without being noticed", I told Saito as we walked up the academy steps. "That's easier said than done", he said in a strained voice. "Don't worry…it will work", I said; although it felt as if I was telling it to myself rather than to the both of us. "Where are we? Is this a restaurant"? Ayumi asked. "Uh…yeah it's a restaurant", Saito said. "Yay"! Ayumi clapped her hands happily.

"I have to admit…that's kind of cute", he said. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the academy. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that the hallways were empty; "Okay…the coast is clear", I said and Saito and I both walked slowly into the academy. "This doesn't look like a restaurant", Ayumi spoke up. "Shhh, Ayumi you need to be quiet—", "Saito? Louise? There you guys are everyone was wondering where—", Guiche stopped short when he saw Ayumi. Saito quickly stepped in front of me. "Was that a kid"? Guiche asked us. "What kid"? Saito asked. "That kid", Guiche pulled Saito out of the way, to reveal Ayumi in my arms.

"Well…um…I don't mean to intrude in your personal lives, but is this why you two disappeared off together"? Guiche asked us after a moment of silence. I felt my face heating up and I looked at Saito to see that he was just as shocked as I was. "It-It-It-It-s not like that! We-We were just—"! I stuttered as I looked at Ayumi who began to wail again about her hunger. "Louise and I just got into a little fight that's all, and then we ended up finding this…girl when we…um…went on a walk", Saito said quickly. Guiche didn't look convinced. I tried desperately to think of a plan to get us out of there. Ayumi's cries were attracting a crowd and the questions were thrown at us from every direction. "A baby"? "Is that Saito's child"? "You mean they **_did_** it"?! "Louise, is that your child"? "Where did you find that baby"? "What's her name"? "Why is she crying"?

"**_ENOUGH_**"! My father's voice rang loud and clear through the hallways of the academy as he and my mother made their way towards us.

Great…just when I thought things couldn't get any worse. The crowd parted to let my parents through, and when they came close to us, my parents' expressions were that of shock and horror. "Louise"? My mother asked thunderstruck. "Um, it's not what it looks like"! I said quickly. "Yeah, the child isn't ours we just found her in the village, abandoned", Saito said. "Mommy, I'm hungry"! Ayumi wailed. "I want something to eat! Daddy make mommy get something to eat"! Ayumi flailed in my arms. I exchanged desperate glances with Saito, and we both looked at my parents in fear. Things just got a whole lot worse.

A second later, My dad had Saito by the neck and was dragging him towards the front of the academy. "Out…OUT! You're a disgrace to this academy! How could you do such a lowly thing like that to my daughter"?! my dad demanded to know. "Sir, I'm telling the truth she's not our child"! Saito said as my father reached the entrance of the academy. My dad was about to throw Saito down the steps, when I yelled out, "WAIT! SAITO'S TELLING THE TRUTH DAD"! My dad turned to me angrily, and let Saito go. "We found her abandoned in the village…we don't know who she belongs to…but she claims that Saito and I are her parents which isn't true"! I said as I showed Ayumi to my dad. My dad looked at Ayumi and then at my mother. "We couldn't just leave her there", Saito said. "We decided to bring her back here…and have the headmaster maybe tell us why she's addressing us as her parents", I said.

"This all seems a bit too…suspicious…I mean for all we know, it could be trap", my mother said as she looked at Ayumi. "She is rather cute…and she does look a bit like you when you were a baby Louise…", my mother said. I looked down at Ayumi, who was worriedly taking in the events that were unfolding in front of her. _Could_ I be Ayumi's mother? And…could Saito be her father? "Okay…I on the other hand have no idea what to make of this", my dad said shaking his head. "But I do believe you both", he said as he looked at me and Saito. "I suggest that you all get to your classes", he told the crowd watching. The crowd, including Guiche left. "Now…why don't you get her something to eat Louise…make sure you go to your classes as well. Your mother and I need to have a talk with the headmaster about this", my dad said as he and my mom walked off.

After they were gone, Saito breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought I was going to be thrown out for sure". I looked down at Ayumi. "Well…we know one thing…she's going to be a handful", I said. "Mommy I'm hungryyyyyy~"! Ayumi wailed loudly. "She's acting as if she hasn't been fed in years", Saito said as we made our way back to my room. Once we were in the safety of my room, I plopped Ayumi down on my bed and turned to Saito. "I need to get to class. Saito, can you get her something to eat and watch her as well please"? I asked as I grabbed my bag and walked towards the door. "What? I can't watch her Guiche and I are going to go into town", Saito said. "Just do as she says partner", Derf spoke up. "No I'm not wasting my entire afternoon looking after some kid who isn't even mine", Saito said. "Sorry Louise, you're just going to have to take her to class with you". "What? But I can't! I mean she'll disrupt class and cause a huge commotion! Please Saito just this once", I pleaded.

Saito sighed. "Look, I understand Louise but I mean come on", he said as he gestured to Ayumi who was sitting on the bed looking back and forth between the two of us. "She's 4 years old; I think she can take care of herself". I stared at Saito. Was he kidding? "You're joking right"? I asked him. Saito looked confused. "She's 4 years old Saito, 4", I said holding up 4 fingers to emphasize my point. "So"? Saito asked with a shrug. "So?! She needs someone to look after her! I'm sorry but I have no choice and besides you owe me", I said crossing my arms. "I owe you"? Saito asked me. "Yup. For "accidently", falling on top of Seista like you said you did", I said making air-quotes around the word 'accidentally'. Saito opened his mouth to make a smart comment, but he closed it and sighed.

"Okay…", he muttered. I smiled at him. "Thank you", I said and then left closing the door to my room.

**Saito**

I looked at Ayumi sitting on Louise's bed. "You're…not…going to look after her…are you"? Derf asked from his scabbard. "Nope", I answered back. "I had a feeling you were going to say that", Derf said with a sigh. I walked towards Ayumi and picked her up. "Where we going Daddy"? she asked me.

"We're going to Aunty Seista, she's going to watch you while Mommy and Daddy are at work", I said. "Oh I have a bad feeling about this", Derf said. "Shut up Derf, this is going to work, Louise will never know", I said. Derf sighed. "Oh she'll know", he said.

I walked down the halls of the magic academy, until I came across Seista in her room. The door was open, so I knocked on it. "Seista"? I asked. "Coming", she called back and then she opened the door all the way. "Oh Saito! Hi! I hope Louise didn't give you too much of a rough time about what happened", she said. "Oh um…no not really", I said remembering our argument this morning. "Anyways, I need your help with something", I said. "Anything", Seista said. Ayumi was hiding behind me this whole time, so I gently pulled her out from behind my legs, and picked her up.

"Can you watch Ayumi for me"? I asked her. Seista stared in shock at her. "Who's…this"? she asked me uncertainly. "It's a long story…but I just need you to watch her while I go into town with Guiche", I said as I handed Ayumi to Seista. She looked confused but nodded. "Okay…", she said. "Thanks", I said with a smile. "Bye Bye Ayumi", I said waving to her. "But Daddy, I want to stay with you"! she cried. "Um…Daddy"? Seista asked me. "Another long story", I told her. "Daddy has to go Ayumi, but I'll be back soon to pick you up okay? Have fun with Aunty Seista"! I said and left Seista's room.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into", Derf said as I walked to Guiche's dorm room. "Relax Derf, like I said before Louise won't even know", I said. "Oh brother", Derf sighed again.

**Seista**

"Okay Ayumi…um…I don't know what's going on, or who you are but apparently Saito wants me to watch you", I said as I sat her down on my bed. "Now you just stay right there while I finish folding these clothes, then you and I can have lots of fun together", I said as I turned away from her.

I sighed as I picked up the clothing. The things that I do for you Saito…

**Ayumi**

I looked at Aunty Seista, and sighed. I didn't want to stay with her I wanted to be wit mommy and daddy…plus I'm hungry too…

"Just a few more seconds Ayumi, and then I'll be able to play with you", my aunt said. "But I don't want to play with you…I want my mom and dad", I muttered to myself, and then hopped off of her bed. "But first I'm going to get something to eat", I told myself and then left her room.

**Seista**

"Yes dear, we'll get something to eat as soon as I finish up the last of this folding", I said as I folded up the last shirt. I turned with a smile on my face to see Ayumi.

"Okay! Are you ready to have fun"? I asked her awkwardly. There was no response. "Ayumi"? I opened my eyes and gasped.

She was gone! "Ayumi"? I called as I looked all around my room, even in the closets. "Ayumi"?! I asked getting slightly worried. Where could she have gone? Then I noticed that the door of my room was open…she must have gone outside into the hall…into the academy…

"Okay…don't panic…don't panic…besides…she's only 4 years old…how much trouble can a 4 year old get into"? I asked myself as I shrugged. A lot of trouble I answered myself. If this gets out, Saito won't trust me ever again! I have to find that girl no matter what!

I ran out of my room, and ran down the hall.

* * *

I apologize for updating after so long on my stories it's just that Uni/college life is just too hectic

ugh, and those of you who are waiting for Reardon High or Monster High next chapter to be uploaded, please be patient I will try to upload it ASAP

Until then, please enjoy this story, and i hope you are all liking it so far and are eager to see what is going to happen next :)

Till next time

C.C.C


	3. Ayumi causes trouble & I trusted you

Chapter 3

**Ayumi**

I wandered aimlessly through the halls, my stomach protesting loudly. Aunty Seista would probably be worried if she doesn't find me in her room, but I will go back there once I get some food for myself. I continued walking down the hall, and I noticed that I was surrounded by doors on each side. "Maybe one of these doors leads to a kitchen"! I told myself. I walked up to a door that had strange numbers and letters on it, and then pushed open the door.

"This isn't a kitchen", I said as I looked around and saw lots of people sitting at desks staring at me. "Um…who are you little one"? a tall man asked me. "Sorry, mommy says not to talk to stranglers", I said as I shook my head 'no', at him. "Um…but I'm not a strangler", the man said as he came towards me. "She means stranger", some of the people who were sitting in the desks said. "Oh, sweetie I'm not a stranger, now why don't you tell me what your name is and then maybe I can help you out", the tall man said. "Sorry sir, but…no thanks", I backed up out of the room and ran out.

I sighed as I resumed walking down the hall. "If I don't get something to eat soon, I'll starve to death", I whimpered to myself as I held my stomach and leaned against the wall. I'll never get anywhere by just giving up, I need to keep looking…I had to find mommy and daddy too…and go back to Aunty Seista! Daddy will be back to pick me up, what will happen if I'm not there? He'll be really worried…I should get going! I continued to run down the hall, stopping to peek into rooms to see whether I would be able to find the kitchen, or at least a place with food.

I opened the door to an empty room, and saw two people a girl and a guy with their faces stuck together. "What are you doing"? I asked them. They jumped and their faces became unstuck, and they stared in shock at me. "It's just a kid…how did she get in"? the guy asked the girl. "I don't know, but she's kinda cute", the girl said. "Come here little one", the girl said. I shook my head, and ran out of the room. The rest of the rooms that I went in had people sitting at desks with a person at the front of the room talking about something that made no sense to me at all. I thought I saw my mommy in one of them but I couldn't be sure.

"It's hopeless…I'm going to starve…", I clutched at my stomach feeling pain in it. "Urgh…", I walked slowly down the hall. Maybe I should have stayed back in Aunty Seista's room…she did say that we would get something to eat after she finished folding clothes. I sighed and turned around to go back to Aunty Seista's room, but I stopped. Where was Aunty Seista's room again? I looked down the hall…all the doors looked the same…and it looked as if I was just going around in circles. I was lost…I didn't know which way was right, which way was right, up, down… My eyes began to fill with tears, and I began to cry. "Mommy…Daddy…", I sobbed.

All of a sudden the smell of something sweet and intoxicating smell coming from my right made me look up. "That smells like…freshly baked bread"! My stomach growled angrily, and I quickly began running down the hall in the direction of the smell, and came upon a push-in door. I pushed the doors open and gasped. I had found the kitchen! There were steaming bowls of soups, trays of freshly baked croissants, cakes, rolls, breads, cookies and mountains of chocolate éclairs. My stomach growled at the sight, and I quickly looked around to see whether there were any people around, but there weren't any. "Look out stomach, 'cause here comes food"! I said happily and I walked around the kitchen taking in all of the delicious sights and smells until I reached the freshly baked bread tray that was up on a high shelf.

I stood up on my tip toes, and struggled to reach the bread tray, but it was too high for me to reach. My stomach protested loudly, and I continued to struggle to reach the tray, but it was just too high. I sighed and then looked around for something that I could climb on to reach the tray. I walked around the kitchen, and saw a dingy looking stool. I picked it up, and took it back to the bread tray. The smell was so wonderful, and I stood there for a moment taking it in. I positioned the stool so that I would be able to at least lean against the counter to grab a piece of the bread. But the stool was too small, and I only reached up half way. "There has to be another way", I muttered to myself and then looked around to see some pots that were on the ground. I rushed over to them and put them one by one on top of each other. The stool was now high enough for me to reach the tray of bread! There was just one problem…how would I reach the tray? I climbed up on each of the pots using the spaces that there was between each stool as stepping stones and then finally reached the top.

"Yes"! I said pumping my hands into the air. The tower that I was standing on began wobbling and I grabbed onto the shelf that was tray on to steady myself. I breathed a small sigh of relief and reached for the tray of bread. I felt the tower wobbling underneath me but I continued to reach for the tray. Finally the tower that I was standing on gave away and I yelped as I fell.

**Saito**

Guiche and I arrived back at the magic academy laughing and out of breath. "Oh man, I've never seen a villager that angry", Guiche said out of breath. "You shouldn't have thrown the bag of manure on him Guiche"! I said laughing so hard that I wasn't able to breathe. "Oh well, at least we still managed to give Derf an upgrade", Guiche said as he patted Derf in his scabbard.

"Saito? Don't you think you should be picking up Ayumi now? Before class is over for Louise"? Derf asked me uncertainly. "Later…I'll let Seista take care of her for some more time, Guiche let's go see whether we can grab something to eat", I said. "Sure", Guiche shrugged and before we could even take a step towards the great hall, Seista ran past startling me and Guiche.

"Seista"?! I called. Seista turned around worriedly, and then ran up to me breathlessly. "Oh Saito, I'm so sorry…I lost Ayumi! I only turned my back for like a few minutes and when I turned around she was gone! I've been looking everywhere for her but I haven't found her yet! Saito I'm so sorry"! Seista said. "Okay, don't panic. All we have to do now is find Ayumi first before Louise does, let's split up", I said. "She couldn't have gone far", I said and we all split up and ran in different directions.

**Louise**

"Class dismissed", My teacher said. People began to pack up. I put my books in my bag and walked towards the entrance of the classroom with everyone else. Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on Saito…I mean…he's new to this parenting thing like me…I shouldn't have forced him to take care of Ayumi like that. I sighed as I walked out of the room. I'll make it up to him I thought with a smile. I don't know how I'll do it…but he paid his debt.

As soon as I walked out into the hall, I knew at once that something had gone wrong. People were talking excitedly and pointing…some people were running down the hall towards the kitchens. Had the kitchens caught fire or something? I began walking to my room, when I heard something that made me stop in my tracks. "…yeah they said they saw a little girl or something there in the kitchens she was like COVERED in soup and stuff", someone said. Little…girl? Could that little girl be…no…it couldn't be Ayumi…Saito is watching her!...or was he? I opened the door to my room and gasped. My room was empty, Saito and Ayumi weren't there.

Okay…calm down…maybe Saito took Ayumi with him somewhere…maybe he took her with him when he went into town with Guiche. But…that little girl…in the kitchens…it couldn't be… I slammed the door shut to my room, and ran down the hall to the kitchens, and collided into someone causing us both to fall onto the ground. "Sorry"! I sputtered. "My fault", the person said helping me up. I recognized that voice at once. "SAITO"! I growled. "LOUISE"?! he looked completely shocked. "WHERE. IS. AYUMI"?! I demanded. "I-I-I-!" Saito sighed. "I gave her to Seista to look after", he said. I stared at him in shock. Did I just hear… "You…gave her…TO SEISTA"?! I asked incredulously. "I had to give Derf an upgrade"! Saito said as he pulled Derf out of his scabbard.

"Giving Derf an upgrade is more important than looking after a 4 year old girl"?! I asked him. "Well…no but—", "But what Saito?! How could you do this, I trusted you"! I cried. "She isn't even our child, why do we have to worry what happens to her"? Saito asked me. I glowered at him. "We don't know whether she really is our child, but even if she isn't she _is _someone else's child", I said menacingly. Saito backed slowly away from me. "We have to find her", I said pushing past Saito. "But Seista lost her—", "I know where she is", I said as I walked down the halls towards the kitchens with Saito following close behind.

There was a huge crowd gathered outside the kitchens. I pushed past them, and opened the door to see Ayumi coated in soup, rolls, breads, buns, éclairs and goodness knows what else. The kitchen was a mess too. My parents, the headmaster and the chefs were there all wearing frowns. They directed those frowns towards me when I came into the kitchen. "Ayumi", I said with my arms open wide. "Mommy"! Ayumi burst into tears and ran into my arms. I picked her up and held her close. "You're supposed to be watching her", My mother said. "I promise I'll never take my eyes off of her again", I said. "You better promise…we haven't been able to figure out as of yet why she keeps addressing you and Saito as her parents", My dad said gesturing to the headmaster. "So until then…she's stuck with you, and I expect you to look after her", my mother said.

I nodded. The chefs began to clean the kitchens up, and my parents and the headmaster left along with the crowd that was watching. "I missed you mommy", Ayumi said. "It's okay I'm here now, let's get you cleaned up", I said as I began to make my way to my room. "Louise…", Saito said from behind me. I didn't turn around, but I stopped in my tracks. "I'm sorry", he said. "I was…irresponsible…you must be so mad", he said. I sighed. "I'm not mad Saito…I'm just…disappointed…I thought you were better than this", I said. "Louise I—", "Please Saito…just…just…", I shook my head and continued walking off to my room…leaving Saito behind.

* * *

Chapter 3 up :)

How is everyone enjoying this story so far?

C.C.C


	4. Apologizing & The first sign of danger

Chapter 4

**Saito**

I watched as Louise walked off down the hall, and sighed. I didn't follow her…I had no right to. "I warned you partner, but you didn't listen", Derf sighed. "What am I going to do? I have to make it up to her somehow", I said dejectedly. "What can you do? The only option you have is to act like a father towards Ayumi, like Louise is acting…but as her mother", Derf said. "What?! Derf—", I pulled him out. "She's not my child", I said glaring at him. "For all we know…she could be…", Derf said. I stared at Derf seriously for a moment…could he be right? I shook my head. "Oh what do you know, you're just a talking sword", I said as I placed him back in his scabbard. "A talking sword that's just trying to help you out", Derf said.

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. "Look partner, I know that you aren't ready to listen to anything I'm saying right now but listen when I say this…At least act like a father towards Ayumi…for Louise", he said. I took in what Derf said for a moment and sighed as I opened my eyes and let my arms fall. "I really messed up…", I said.

"Saito"! Guiche came running up to me breathlessly. I turned to him as he approached and said, "I couldn't find her anywhere…I looked…absolutely…everywhere…", he said breathing heavily. "Guiche—", I began but then Seista came running up, "Saito! Oh Saito this is all my fault! I'm so sorry but I couldn't find her anywhere"! "Guys! Louise and I found her", I said. "Where"?! Guiche and Seista both asked at the same time. "In the kitchen apparently…and Louise got blamed for my irresponsibility", I said trailing off. "And I need to find a way to make it up to her…do any of you have any ideas"? I asked Guiche and Seista desperately.

"I would offer to help if I knew what was going on", Seista said confused. "Who is that girl exactly"? she asked. Frustrated, I said "Louise and I found her abandoned in the village, and we couldn't exactly take her to the orphanage because she claims that we're her parents", "So are you"? Seista asked with just a tinge of jealousy. "No…well…I don't know exactly…the headmaster wasn't able to figure anything out I'm guessing the only way we'll be able to figure out at least a tidbit of information is if we ask Ayumi herself", I said. "But Saito, she's only 4. I doubt she will know how to answer the questions that you ask her", Guiche said. "I know and I'm not planning on asking her any questions at the moment", I shook my head and ran my hands through my hair.

"I just need to find a way to make it up to Louise for being so irresponsible", I said. "Just apologize, she won't hold it against you for too long", Seista said. "Yeah uh…I don't think—", "Just do what you always do, kiss and make up", Guiche said with a shrug. "Okay that works most of the time…but I'm being serious here", I said blushing slightly. "Oh I know! You can give her a bouquet of roses"! "And a card saying 'I'm Sorry'? Yeah that's too old Seista", Guiche said rolling his eyes. "Like you have a better idea"?! Seista snapped at him. "Oh I have a better one alright, and it always works with Montmorency when she sees me on other girls", Guiche said with a smile. His smile vanished when he saw mine and Seista's expressions. "What"? he said.

"Um…'on' other girls"? I asked him. Guiche didn't realize what I meant, but his confusion was replaced by shock. "N-NO! NO NOT '_ON_' OTHER GIRLS, _WITH_ OTHER GIRLS! WITH THEM"! I laughed as Seista rolled her eyes. "Okay Romeo, so what exactly do you do"? I asked him. "Just leave it up to me", Guiche swung an arm around me and Seista and led us down the hall.

**Louise**

I poured some water over Ayumi's hair to wash out all of the soup. She was drenched in it when I had carried her from the kitchen into my room. Her clothes were dirty too…I would have to go into town to get some new ones for her to wear…for the remainder of the time that she's going to be staying at the academy. Ayumi was quiet as she played with the bubbles in the bath. I still couldn't believe that Saito had the nerve to give her to Seista to watch…

I had trusted him…I had trusted him but he went and broke that trust… _"She's not our child, why do we have to worry about what happens to her"? _Saito's words rang in my head, and I couldn't help but ponder over what he had said…we don't know yet whether Ayumi really is our daughter…so why should we go crazy looking after her? But…Ayumi addresses Saito and I as her parents…what if we really were her parents?

I sighed as I washed Ayumi's hair. I still had classes to prepare for and things to do, yet I was stuck here doing things like this. "Mommy"? Ayumi snapped me out of my thoughts, and I looked at her. "Are…you mad at Daddy"? she stared up at me through her big blue eyes. I gave her a forced smile and said, "No Ayumi, I'm not mad at him—", "It's not Daddy's fault mommy…it's my fault…I should have stayed with Aunty Seista", "No Ayumi, it's not your fault. Daddy shouldn't have—", What was I saying? Why was I calling Saito 'Daddy'? I shook my head and said, "…He…shouldn't have left you with Aunty Seista in the first place…that was the wrong thing to do", I said as I took Ayumi out of the bath.

"I think Daddy is very sorry for what he did mommy", Ayumi said as I dried her off with a towel. If he really was sorry, he would come bursting in to apologize I thought to myself with a little smile. Even though Saito had done something like this…I couldn't help still liking him. All of a sudden the door to my room burst open. "Louise"? Saito's voice rang out. Well…speak of the devil. "In here", I replied back in a flat voice from my bathroom. I wrapped Ayumi in the towel, as Saito came in. "Daddy"! Ayumi squealed and a bright smile lit her face. "You're all cleaned up…that's good", Saito said awkwardly. "Yup! Mommy made me all nice and shiny"! Ayumi said turning to me. I didn't make eye-contact with Saito as he looked at me, but I smiled at Ayumi.

"Aumi…what exactly were you doing in the cafeteria"? Saito asked. Ayumi's smile fell. "I was hungry…and I thought that I was going to get something to eat here", she said. I remained silent as I drained the bath…I guess that was kind of our fault…come to think of it this whole shenanigan that took place…was _our_ fault. "Come on Ayumi, we need to find you some dry clothes to wear while your clothes are in the wash", I said picking up Ayumi and walking out of the bathroom. "Louise, I—", I ignored Saito, and shut the door to my walk-in closet as soon as Ayumi and I were inside. I wasn't ready to listen to his apology just yet. I began rifling through my clothing as Ayumi watched. I wasn't coming up with much, but I did find an old academy uniform that used to belong to me when I was 10 years old.

It would be a bit big on her, but it'll have to do. "Okay Ayumi, let's change you up", I said and took the towel off of Ayumi, and clothed her in my old uniform. "You're all set", I said with a small smile. She did sort of look like me when I was little… "Wow, now I look just like you mommy"! Ayumi said as she twirled around to make the skirt fan out. I thought it would be big on her, but it fit her perfectly. "Come on Ayumi", I held her hand and opened the door to my walk-in closet to see Saito standing there. "Daddy look, I look just like mommy"! Ayumi said. "Oh, wow! Daddy's little girl looks so adorable"! Saito said as he picked Ayumi up and danced around the room with Ayumi who was giggling and laughing. I looked at them as I went to hang up the towel to dry. From the way that Saito was interacting and dancing with Ayumi looked as if…he really was her dad…and Saito wasn't pretending either…he really was acting like her father. No I told myself. It's just an act.

I walked towards him and snatched Ayumi from his hands. "Ayumi were you able to eat anything back there in the cafeteria"? I asked her. Ayumi's happy face became sad. "Not really…", she said. "Okay, let's go to lunch together and then you'll get to go to work with mommy"! I said smiling. "Really"?! Ayumi asked brightening up. "You're going to take her to class with you"? Saito asked me. I didn't respond as I walked with Ayumi to the door of my room. "Louise I can watch her", Saito said. "I'll see you later…Saito", I said and opened the door of my room. "Bye Bye Daddy"! Ayumi waved to Saito as I shut the door to my room.

**Saito**

I sighed as Louise left shutting the door, and flopped onto her bed. "Patience partner", Derf said from the scabbard. "Is this all really worth it? I mean she wasn't even ready to listen to me", I said hopelessly. "Patience", Derf said.

"All good things come to those who wait".

OOO

**Louise**

I brought Ayumi back to my room after dinner. I hadn't eaten, I had only fed Ayumi and she had ended up falling asleep at the table exhausted with the day's events like I was. I opened the door to my room, and saw that it was dark. I opened the lights, set down my bag and laid Ayumi down on my bed. I covered her with the blanket, and sat on the edge of my bed.

Is this really what my life is going to be like from now on? Unless we find out anything about Ayumi…I guess this was going to be the norm for me…me and…Saito? I flashed back to this afternoon when Saito was smiling and dancing with Ayumi as if she was his own daughter…_as if she was his own daughter_…could we _really_ be Ayumi's parents? I sighed. This was all too complicated…I never wanted any of this to happen.

As I ran a hand through my hair, I noticed something that I hadn't noticed before when I came into my room. On my bedside table, there was a folded piece of paper, with…my name on it. I picked it up and read it silently, "_Meet me at the back of the academy near the lake where the canoe is. I want to apologize for breaking your trust…I feel really bad…you can bring Ayumi if you want"_

_Saito_

I sat on my bed, reading and rereading the note over and over again, and debating with myself as to whether I really should go. I turned around to face Ayumi, I couldn't just leave her like this…I sighed and walked out of my room, and saw Seista walking down the hall with a basket of laundry. "Seista…", I couldn't believe what I was saying or doing. "Could you watch Ayumi for me please"? I asked. Seista smiled. "Sure Ms. Valliere", she said and she came into my room and set down her basket of clothing.

I walked towards my door, and looked back at Seista who was running her hand over Ayumi's hair…something that a mother would do. I shook my head and said "Thanks". I clutched Saito's note in my hand and walked all the way to the back of the academy. I still couldn't believe that I did that…what kind of mother was I turning out to be? I walked lost in thought until I had reached the door to the back of the academy, and pushed it open. I gasped when I saw the lake…it had been decorated romantically with floating candles and flower petals from start to end and the canoe bobbed up and down on the lake. Was this what Saito wanted me to come to the lake for?

I was still looking at the lake and didn't notice Saito come up behind me, and jumped when he put a hand on my shoulder. "Do you like it"? he asked me. "H-How did you manage to do this"? I said looking at the breathtaking view. "Guiche and Seista helped me out a bit", Saito said sheepishly. "It's beautiful…but…why did you tell me to come here"? I asked him. "I was hoping that we could talk…about what happened earlier", he said holding up a picnic basket. "You haven't had dinner yet, have you"? he asked me. I shook my head as I looked back at him. "Okay, good", he said with a little smile. "So…where's Ayumi"? he asked. "She fell asleep at dinner, so I left her in my room with Seista", I said not making eye-contact. "Wait a minute…with Seista?! After all that happened"? Saito asked incredulously.

"I didn't want to bring her here and disrupt her sleep Saito, and Seista was the only one in the hall at that time, what other option did I have"?! I yelled back tiredly at him. "Okay calm down, calm down…that's why I called you here…I really want to apologize Louise…I really messed up. From now on, I promise I will act like a better father for Ayumi", Saito said. "You say that now…but what will happen when something like this happens again…I won't be able to trust you again", I said still not making eye-contact. "I can fix that", Saito said. He stooped down and I let out a yelp of surprise as he picked me up. "H-HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT DOG"?! I yelled trying to get out of his grasp. "I'm going to show you that you can trust me no matter what", Saito said as we walked near the lake.

"Saito"! I yelped as he sat me down in the canoe and then got in after me with the picnic basket. He pushed the canoe away from the dock and the canoe began to drift lazily on the lake. "Are you hungry"? he asked me as he opened the picnic basket. I shook my head 'no', and sighed. "Saito, why are you doing all of this"? I asked him. "To apologize", he answered as he took out two plates and handed one to me either way. "Which you did back there", I said as I took the plate from him. "But you never forgave me", he said as he took out a pot. He lifted the lid to reveal spaghetti…figures. Saito spooned some onto my plate and then onto his as the canoe continued to drift along the lake. Saito handed me a fork and then smiled at me as he took a bite of his spaghetti. I looked at him and then sighed again. "Saito—", "You can trust me Louise, I promise", he said. I looked wearily at him and he said, "I was irresponsible. I was only thinking about myself…Ayumi really could have gotten hurt without supervision", I looked down at my plate.

"I was being selfish…I'm sorry…I promise Louise…I will never break your trust ever again", he said taking hold of my hand and squeezing it. I wasn't fully convinced, but Saito's bright smile convinced me otherwise. "Okay", I said finally and began to eat. Saito sighed happily and went back to his plate. As I ate I looked around the lake…it looked really romantic, and I was a bit surprised that Saito would do something like this…just to apologize...

A smile played on my lips as I ate, and my gaze drifted towards Saito. He was also looking at me, and we shyly looked away. But just as soon as we looked away, almost automatically our gazes turned towards each other again, and with that Saito and I were leaning towards each other and were lost in a passionate kiss. The canoe drifted along the lake as Saito and I continued to kiss, but finally broke off because of lack of air. We both blushed as we smiled at each other. "Thank you for doing this…I really appreciate it", I said. "I would do anything for you", he said and we leaned in again. Before our lips could touch, we heard shouting in the distance. Saito and I turned startled and turned towards the voice to see Guiche shouting at us, and waving his arms to tell us to come back to the dock. "WHAT"?! Saito yelled. "YOU NEED TO HURRY! TURN THE CANOE AROUND"! Guiche shouted back straining his voice.

Saito used the oars that were in the canoe, and rowed us back to the dock where Guiche was standing. "What's up"? Saito asked him as he helped me out of the canoe. "It's Ayumi—some dude almost kidnapped her"! Guiche said. "WHAT"?! I shrieked. Saito, Guiche and I ran back to the door leading back into the academy pushed it open and bolted down the hall towards my room to see Seista trying to comfort Ayumi who was crying. "Ayumi"! I ran up to her and Seista handed her to me. "What happened"? Saito asked her. "Ayumi woke up and she began to cry because Louise wasn't there. I told her that I would take her to get her a glass of chocolate milk, but before I could even pick her up some people came crashing through your window Ms. Valliere"! Seista said. "Mommy", Ayumi whimpered as I patted her comfortingly. "It's okay…", I said soothingly.

"Did they say anything"? Saito asked angrily. "They said that Ayumi had something that they wanted and desperately needed", Seista asked. "What is it that they so 'desperately need'"? Saito asked his hands curling into fists. "He didn't say…I'm just glad that I got Ayumi and myself out of there in time", Seista said as she hugged herself. I stared and listened in shock at Seista and then noticed urgent voices coming from my room. I walked around Saito, Guiche and Seista and saw the window in my room was completely thrashed. The headmaster was there and so were my parents along with some other teachers. The headmaster and my parents all turned and looked at me worriedly, and I stared back at them, tensed. Ayumi was shaking horribly in my arms, and I held her closer to myself to calm her. "It's okay Ayumi, calm down", I said.

Saito came up behind me, and put a hand on Ayumi's head. The headmaster came out with my parents from my room and stared hard at us. "I think it's time…", My mother began. "To interrogate this little child", My headmaster said, and then my headmaster left with my father. My mother turned to me and Saito and said, "Louise until your room is fixed, you two will be staying in a guest room", and then left following the headmaster and my father down the hall.

Ayumi had stopped shaking, but she was still crying as I exchanged a look with Saito.

Things were about to get a whole lot complicated…all because of this 4 year old girl.

* * *

Chapter 4 up :)

let me know what you think!

Till then, keep reading

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake


	5. An eventful night & a troublesome mornin

Chapter 5

**Saito**

I lay down on my side of the bed in the guest room, with Ayumi between us. I still couldn't take in the events that were unfolding in front of me so quickly…and all of a sudden there're some people who want to that "mysterious thing", whatever it is, that Ayumi has…what exactly could it be that they want? I turn over and look at Ayumi was sleeping restlessly. What exactly did she have that it was so desperately wanted? Where did she come from? Why _does_ she address me and Louise as her parents?

My mind buzzed with these questions, and they kept me awake. I sighed and got up out of bed and walked towards the balcony and opened the window to take in some of the night air. I never imagined that in all my life I would be stuck in a situation like this…it seemed almost unreal. I placed my hands on the balcony and looked out at the star lit sky—this didn't make any sense…what secrets does Ayumi hold? I hear a noise, and I turn around to see Louise walking up to me.

"What's wrong"? she asked me as she came into the balcony. I sighed. "I can't sleep…I have too many things in my mind", I said as I turned back to the night sky. Louise walked up beside me and placed her hands on the balcony ledge as well. "I know what you mean…it was a crazy day", she said. "There's just one thing I don't understand…why wasn't the headmaster able to figure out anything behind Ayumi"? I asked looking at Louise. "She seemed like a normal enough girl so why couldn't he"? I asked. "Because she didn't turn out to be a normal girl Saito…she has something 'magical', that people want from her…I just wish I knew what", Louise said as she turned to look at Ayumi.

"What do you mean"? I asked her. "The people who tried to kidnap her…I asked Seista what they looked like…she could only tell me that they had a strong magical aura about them…meaning that whatever that Ayumi is keeping hidden with her…is wanted by magical folk", Louise said as she looked down at the academy grounds from the balcony. "That…doesn't—okay it makes some sense…did Seista say what those people wanted from Ayumi"? I asked. Louise shook her head. "No…she only said that they said they needed something that Ayumi had…and that they needed it desperately", Louise answered.

"What could it be that Ayumi has that those people frantically need"? I asked as I looked back at Ayumi. "If only we knew…we would be able to protect her better", Louise said as she followed my gaze. We turned our attention back to the night sky. "You know Saito…I never imagined that my life would become like this…was it a mistake…to pick Ayumi up from the village in the first place"? Louise asked me. I sighed and said, "I was thinking the same thing…but she addresses us as her _parents_ Louise, her _PARENTS…_and I want to know why", I said. Louise was quiet, but I'm guessing she had the same feeling as me.

"Mommy…", Louise and I turned at the noise and saw Ayumi walking towards us. "You left me alone…", she whimpered as she began to cry. "I had a scary dream", she sobbed as Louise bent down to pick her up. "I'm sorry Ayumi, mommy just needed some fresh air that's all", Louise said as she picked her up. "Don't ever leave me again mommy and daddy…", Ayumi said as she looked at us through tear filled blue eyes. I exchanged a look with Louise, and then said, "Ayumi…do you have any idea…of what it is that those people were looking for when they came here"? I asked. Ayumi was silent as she looked up at us through tear-filled blue eyes. She slowly shook her head 'no'. "Can you at least tell us why and how you ended up in the village back there"? Louise asked her.

Again, Ayumi shook her head no. "Um…why are you addressing me and Louise as your parents"? I asked. That was probably the wrong question to ask, because Ayumi looked confused all of a sudden. "You're my parent's…that's why", she said. "But—", "Yes, we're your parents…now why don't you go to bed Ayumi"? Louise cut me off. "But I can't sleep…I'm afraid that I'm going to have my nightmare again", Ayumi whimpered. Louise and I exchanged a look. "Well…maybe it will help if you talk about your nightmare", I said feeling like a psychiatrist. Ayumi was silent, and she looked away as she clutched at the magic academy's uniform that she was sleeping in. "Ayumi"? Louise asked as she picked her up. "I dreamt that…I dreamt that…", Ayumi whimpered. "You dreamt that…"? I asked. Ayumi looked up at us and said, "I dreamt that…you left me…forever", she cried as she sobbed into Louise's chest.

"We'll never leave you Ayumi, we'll always be there for you", Louise said hugging her, and exchanging a glance with me. "Come on let's go to bed", she walked with Ayumi to the bed, and I followed along. Louise tried to lay Ayumi down on the bed, but she clung to her and didn't let go. "Ayumi…", Louise tried to gently unwrap Ayumi's arms from around herself but she wouldn't let go. "Please don't leave me", Ayumi said. "We won't leave you, we're right here okay"? Louise said as she finally succeeded in laying Ayumi down on the bed. "Now, why don't you get some shut-eye"? I asked. "But…I can't sleep…I'm afraid that I'll get that dream again", she said as she clutched at the blanket. "What's it going to take for you to get to sleep"? I asked a bit irritated. "Saito"! Louise hissed warningly. Ayumi looked up at us, and a small smile crossed her face. "Read me a bed-time story"? she asked hopefully.

You're kidding right? I think to myself. "Um…well…what kind of bed-time story would you like to hear"? Louise asked. "One with a happy ending"! Ayumi said. "Well…", Louise trailed off as she thought. "I know! How would you like to hear a story of how mommy and daddy met"? I asked Ayumi as I sat on the bed beside her. "What"?! Louise yelped. Ayumi's eyes sparkled and said, "Yes! Yes! Please tell me daddy"! "Saito…I don't think—", Louise began, but I cut her off. "It's fine, Louise", I said quickly and then began the story. "The story begins in this world Ayumi, when your mother first brought me here to this world", I said. "Mommy '_brought_' you here"? she asked. "Yup, through a magic, green portal", I said. "Wow"! Ayumi said interestedly. I heard Louise sigh as I continued with the story. "Mommy wasn't nice to me at first, in fact she called me a 'dog', she still does by the way, used to whip me and blow me up, and sometimes she would get really jealous when she would see me with other girls", I said.

Ayumi giggled and I could also see that this story was kind of irking Louise, so I continued on anyways. "Daddy, what do you mean by 'blow you up'"? Ayumi asked excitedly. "Mommy…has magical powers", I said mysteriously. "WOW! REALLY"?! Ayumi asked me. "Well done Saito, now she's too excited to go to sleep"! Louise said angrily. "Mommy, do you _really_ have _magical_ powers"? Ayumi asked Louise. "Of course I do, would you like to see"? Louise asked. Ayumi got the biggest smile ever on her face as she nodded. I watched Louise as she went to get her wand…was she just going to do a simple little spell to show Ayumi? "Do you want to see the spell that I used to 'blow', your Daddy up"? Louise asked smirking at me.

Uh oh…this can't be good. "W-wait Louise—", "Yes! Yes! I do so ever want to see that spell"! Ayumi said bouncing up and down on the bed. "Wait Louise—NO"! I yelped as I jumped off the bed. Louise pointed her wand at me and yelled, "**_EXPLOSION_**"!

All I heard was Ayumi laughing and giggling as I got blown up. I ended up flying outside the balcony, and when I had finally gotten back, Ayumi was asleep. "What was that for"?! I hiss as I come inside the guest room, and shut the door. "What was the reason to tell her how we met"? Louise asked me as she straightened up Derf who had fallen over with the explosion's impact. "What's the harm"?! I hissed at her. She sighed as she walked up to me after fixing Derf up in a comfortable spot for the night. "We don't know whether she really is our daughter…I don't want you telling her how we first met", she said as she got into her side of the bed. I stared at her for a moment, and then got into my side of the bed. "Weren't you the one telling her that we're her parents? So…why the sudden change"? I asked. I was only met with silence as I waited for Louise's answer.

She didn't respond so I turned over on my side so that I was facing Ayumi…who was this girl really?

OOO

**Louise**

I woke up the next morning and yawned. I couldn't sleep much at night…my mind was going over all of the events that had taken place yesterday. I could tell one thing…things weren't going to go back to normal for a long time. I turned to my right and saw Saito and Ayumi still sleeping. I smiled to myself; they almost looked like father and daughter. I caught myself when I realized what I was thinking, and then shook my head and went to get changed for my classes.

I freshened up, and got changed. I went to the door of the guest room wanting to drop by Seista to pick up the clothes that Ayumi was wearing yesterday to see whether they were washed yet, but I was in for a surprise when I opened the door. My parents along with the headmaster were staring down at me. "Um…good morning"? I said. "It's time for the interrogation…where is that girl"? the headmaster asked me. "Um…", I moved away a bit to reveal Saito and Ayumi sleeping on the bed together. My parents and the headmaster all exchanged looks and then my headmaster said, "Bring her to my office. You and Saito need to be present as well", "What about my morning classes"? I asked. "You'll just have to skup them for the day, I've already spoken to your professors", the headmaster said and they left. I closed the door after they left, and turned to see that Saito had woken up.

"What's wrong"? he asked. I walked towards the bed, and woke Ayumi up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "They…want to interrogate Ayumi", I said worriedly. Saito stared at me for a moment and then looked down at Ayumi.

We exchanged worried looks. We weren't able to get anything out of her last night…who knows what will happen?

* * *

leave me your thoughts :)

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake


	6. The failed interrogation & Danger arises

Chapter 6

**Louise**

After I had gotten Ayumi dressed, Saito and I made our way down to the headmaster's office. People on the way to class stopped and watched and some people whispered and pointed. "Louise, is she really your kid"? one of my classmates asked me as I passed by. I didn't answer them and continued to walk on down the hall. Saito and I were each holding Ayumi's hands as she walked down the hallway between us, and I could tell from the tension in her hands that she knew that something was up.

"Mommy? Where are we going"? she asked me. "We…We're…", how could I tell a 4 year old girl that we were taking her to an interrogation? "Um—", "We're going to go to the headmaster Ayumi, and he's going to ask you a few questions", Saito said. Well…that's one way of saying it, I think to myself as I look at Saito. "What kind of questions"? Ayumi asked. "We'll know when we get there", I said. "I'm scared mommy…", Ayumi whimpered.

"There's no need to be scared, we'll be right there with you", I said as I looked down at her. "But I don't want to go", Ayumi said. "Ayumi, it's going to be okay", Saito said. "No…I don't want to go…", Ayumi said again. "Ayumi—", **"I DON'T WANT TO GO"! **Ayumi yelled, and yanked her hands out of our grasps. "Ayumi"! I gasped, but before I could reach out and grab her, Saito had caught her and was hugging her tightly. "Ayumi, calm down", Saito said. _"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO"! _ she yelled and did everything in her might to get out of Saito's grasp, but he didn't let go.

"Ayumi, listen—", "NO"! "Ayumi—", "NO! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO"! Ayumi was yelling now, the people who were going to class, stopped to watch this drama taking place. I had to do something, and fast. "Ayumi, listen—!" I began, but Ayumi apparently wasn't ready to. "NO! I DON'T WANNA—"! "Ayumi—", I tried again, but to no avail. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO"! Ayumi beat her fists on Saito's chest with each 'no', and Saito just about had enough. He grabbed Ayumi's face, and glared down at her. Ayumi's shocked expression mirrored the one on my face. "Ayumi…you need to listen to me", Saito said in a strained voice. "But….I…", Ayumi tried to twist her face out of Saito's hand, but he held on.

"Ayumi", Saito said warningly, and she turned up to face him. "Do you trust me"? he asked her. Ayumi stared back at him, stunned. "Saito"? I whispered. "Do you trust mommy and daddy"? Saito asked Ayumi. Ayumi slowly nodded. "Mommy and I won't let anything happen to you okay? We'll be with you when you have to answer the questions…okay"? Saito said. "But—But…I'm scared", Ayumi said. "I know", Saito said. "I'm scared too". Ayumi and I stared at him. "Mommy and I will be with you the whole time", Saito said as he lowered Ayumi to the ground. "That's right, you won't have to worry about a thing", I said as Saito and I took hold of Ayumi's hands again and continued to walk. People resumed getting to class, and the rest of the walk to the headmaster's office passed in silence. We had finally reached the headmaster's office, and after exchanging a glance with Saito, I reached up and knocked steadily on the door. The door to the headmaster's office was opened by my mother and I was able to see my headmaster sitting at his desk with my father standing beside him, and a little chair located in front of his desk.

"Ah…we've been expecting you", The headmaster said, and stood up.

**Ayumi**

I recognized that man instantly…that man was the same person who was in my dream last night! He took mommy and daddy away from me!

I looked at my parents in shock. How could they _lie_ to me?! The man came up close to us and said, "Come in", but I did the opposite. I turned and bolted down the hall. "Ayumi"! I heard my parents call, but I didn't stop running. That man was going to take my parents away from me…I don't want that to happen!

I ran down the hall, but I bumped into someone and I ended falling backwards. When I looked up I saw Aunty Seista with a flustered look on her face, and an empty laundry basket. That's when I noticed that all the clothes were on the ground. "Oh dear…and I just washed these too", Aunty Seista sat up and smiled at me. "Good morning Ayumi, where are you running off to"? she asked as she gathered up the clothing.

I was about to answer but I heard my parents calling me from behind. I quickly scrambled to my feet and hid behind Aunty Seista. "What? Huh? Ayumi what are you doing"? she asked me. "I'm hiding from my parents, I don't want them to—", "There you are", my mother appeared in front of Aunty Seista along with daddy. "Come on Ayumi, I promise…we'll always be there with you", Daddy said as mommy picked me up and then helped up Aunty Seista. Daddy folded the clothes again with Aunty Seista and then handed them back to her.

Then mommy, and daddy both walked towards the scary man, and we went inside his room. "About time, we've already wasted a lot of it", the scary man said as he shut the door behind us. "Sit her down there", the scary man said as he pointed to a chair. Mommy sat me down on a chair and then stood behind me with Daddy. Two other people I had seen on the first day I came here with mommy and daddy were also in the room. I felt a bit safer…maybe the scary man wouldn't do anything while those people were around.

**Louise**

I put a hand on Ayumi's shoulder and squeezed it, letting her know that I was there for her. "Well…I assume you'd like to know…there was another attack last night", the headmaster said as he stared fixatedly at us. "Who would attack at the same place twice in one night"? Saito asked. "It was just after everyone had gone to bed, a guard said that he noticed some people sneaking about the castle", the headmaster said. "When he confronted them, they attacked him…he is in the hospital wing at the moment still recovering", the headmaster said. Saito and I exchanged a worried look. We weren't there the night when Seista had been attacked when she was with Ayumi…these people sounded dangerous. "With him out of the way, the intruders continued on into the academy…a student noticed them and said that they were moving about with a sense of urgency…as if they were…_looking for something_". "When the student confronted them, she too was attacked and is at the hospital wing as well". At this point, the headmaster glared at Saito and I and then at Ayumi. "I'm sure you know where this is going", the headmaster said.

There was a moment of silence as we took all of this in, until Saito spoke up. "So…you want us to just…abandon her"? Saito asked. "That is not what I'm implying", the headmaster said a bit irritated. "So what are you implying then"? Saito asked. "As you can see, as long as Ayumi is here…the academy isn't safe", the headmaster said. "So…you want us to leave"? I asked unbelievingly. "Only until we figure out…what it is that they want from her", the Headmaster said pointing with one of his long fingers to Ayumi. "But we already tried to find out what it is that they want from her, and we didn't get anywhere", Saito said. "That is where I come in", the headmaster said.

He leaned forward in his desk, and smiled at Ayumi. But the smile was fake; there were many hidden intentions behind it. "How are you today"? he asked. "I'm…fine", Ayumi said. "Ayumi, there is something that we need to know…do you know why those people came to take you away yesterday"? he asked. Ayumi was silent, as the headmaster stared pointedly at her. She slowly shook her head 'no'. "I see…do you know _why_ they came here? Do they need something that _you_ have"? the headmaster asked. Again Ayumi shook her head no. I could feel her shaking. The headmaster sighed. "Okay…can you at least tell me _why_ you were sent here? For what reason"? he asked.

Ayumi looked up at me and Saito tearfully. "Please…headmaster…she's scared can we do this some other time"? I asked. "Not until I get some information, she's hiding something I know it", the headmaster said. "Answer me Ayumi…why were you sent here? Why are those people after you? What it is it that you are hiding"?! the headmaster literally shouted, and that's when Ayumi also snapped. "I'm telling you, I DON'T KNOW"! she burst into tears. "Perhaps she could have amnesia…", the headmaster muttered. He sighed and rested his head on his hands as Ayumi cried. I picked her up and held her close to me.

"Okay…2 days that's all you have", the headmaster said. "For…for what"? Saito asked. "If anyone else attacks the academy…in two days…then you two…are out", the headmaster said. "What"?! Saito and I yelped. "Yes that's correct. The safety of the students and staff here at this academy is very important to me and I'll do anything to protect these innocent lives", the headmaster said. "What about Ayumi? Her life is innocent to! Do you think the attacks will stop if we just leave the academy"? I asked. "At least the attacks won't be directed at the academy", the headmaster said coldly. Saito and I stared in shock at the headmaster, and then at my parents. My _parents…_who were just standing by and letting the headmaster do this.

"Mother"? I asked in a voice like a whisper. My mother stared sternly at me, and my father averted his gaze. "I'm afraid my decision is final…2 days…that's all you have", the headmaster said. "You may leave". Saito and I turned away from the headmaster, and then left the office. We walked in silence towards my room, with Ayumi sniffling. Saito opened the door and we walked in, after shutting the door behind us. I sat down on my bed with Ayumi who was still sniffling, and sighed. "What are we going to do"? Saito and I asked at the same time. "If there are attacks that happen in the next two days—", "Then we're out of here", I finished.

"What are we going to do Louise"? Saito asked as he too sat down on the bed beside me. I sighed. "I don't know…I guess we'll just have to wait and see what will happen", I said as I moved my arms so that we could both see Ayumi. "Are you sure you don't know anything"? Saito asked Ayumi. She shook her head 'no', and wiped at her eyes. Saito and I exchanged hopeless looks. I stood up with Ayumi and set Ayumi down on the bed beside Saito. "Where are you going"? Saito asked me. I walked to my dresser table and dug out my wallet. "I'm going to buy some clothes for Ayumi…if we are going to get kicked out…I need to be prepared", I said as I put the wallet in my skirt pocket. "You can come if you want", I said as I picked up Ayumi.

Saito gave me a helpless look, and I sighed. "What is it this time"? I asked. "Well…it's just that…I promised Guiche I'd help him with his training and—", "It's okay…I'll take my wand with me just in case", I said as I grabbed my wand and handed it to Ayumi. "I'm sorry", Saito said. I gave him a forced smile, and then left my room. "Where are we going"? Ayumi asked as she looked at my wand. "We're going to the village to get some clothes for you", I said in what I hoped was a cheerful voice. It was kind of a traumatic experience for Ayumi—being asked all of those questions by someone she didn't know. But other than that, there was something I wanted to know more than anything…something that had been in my mind ever since we found Ayumi—**_WHY_** does Ayumi address us as her parents?

I walked to the village in silence as I pondered over my thoughts and the events that were taking place in my life. Ayumi remained silent too, I guess she knew that I wasn't in the mood or that my mind was currently being preoccupied by all the thoughts that were plaguing it. When I reached the village I walked around looking for a shop that sold clothes for children, and finally managed to find one after much difficulty. Ayumi didn't exactly help when I was trying to find the shop…she was constantly asking to buy the dolls and toys that she saw and I had a hard time keeping my patience under control. While I was looking through the racks for some clothing, I kept Ayumi close beside me. Because of this I received strange and curious looks from the people that were shopping.

One mother walked up to me and said, "I feel so sorry for you dear", I paused in sorting out the clothing that I had chosen for Ayumi. "Um…may I ask why"? I asked. "It's such a shame in teenage pregnancies…the father rarely ever sticks around", the lady said as she looked at Ayumi. "She's such a darling little girl", I honestly couldn't believe that this lady thought—ugh I had to get out of here, otherwise more people will start pitying me. "Yes well…that's not really the case", I said. "Oh so the father did stay in the relat—", "I'll see you around", I said and grabbed Ayumi's hand. I walked quickly towards the cash counter, and paid for the clothes that I had chosen for Ayumi. "Come on Ayumi", I said as I opened the door to the stoor; she was looking at a couple of chocolates.

I walked outside with her not noticing where I was going, and bumped into someone. I stumbled, but didn't fall. "Sorry", I said regaining my balance, and looking up to see who I had bumped into. The person I bumped into was a guy and he smiled…evilly…and held out his hand. "Not a problem, now do you mind handing over that child you have there"? he asked. Ayumi squeaked and hid behind me. "Not a chance", I said pulling my wand out of Ayumi's grasp and pointing it at the man. "I do not wish to fight cutie", the man said as he walked closer to me and tilted up my chin with his fingers. I twisted my face out of his grasp, and glared at him. "Especially with a doll like you", he said. "Excuse me"? I asked. "Give me the damn girl"! the guy pulled me away from Ayumi who screamed, "Mommy"!

The guy grabbed Ayumi, as she yelled and cried. I fumbled with spells in my mind and tried to figure out which one to use, but there were so many people around I was afraid that I would hit one of them, or hit Ayumi! "Let her go"! I yelled and grabbed the man's arm, but he pushed me away and tried to haul away a still struggling Ayumi. I stared desperately around at the village but no one was coming to help, which shocked me. The man tried to gag Ayumi, and that's when I decided that enough was enough. If he was going to take Ayumi then he would have to take me to. I ran up to the man, and pulled him around to face me. "Listen girl—", but I cut him off as I got a good hold on him, and wound my arm back.

"Let her go", I growled. The man laughed. "How cute…you think a punch can stop—", I swung my arm forward, and punched the man hard in his face. The man stumbled backwards and dropped Ayumi. I picked her up as she cried out to me, and held her close. "YOU STUPID BIT—"!

**_CRACK_**

There was a loud crack as the man's skull fractured from some impact from behind him. The man's eyes rolled in his head, and fell forward. There was another guy standing there behind him, holding a baseball bat in his hand. He looked to be about Saito's age, and he looked familiar. "Hey Louise", the guy said as he came towards me. I stared at him, he looked _really_ familiar. "Don't recognize me yet"? the guy asked. I stared hard at the guy's features…those hazelnut brown eyes and chestnut brown hair looked vaguely familiar.

"Travis"? I asked in shock. Travis nodded with a smile on his face. "What are you doing here"? I asked as I hugged him. "I was just in the village when I saw you being harassed by that guy…although you were doing pretty well yourself…nice punch by the way", Travis said with a wink. I laughed, in what felt like the first time in forever. "So…tell me…what was that all about"? he asked me as he pointed at the unconscious man lying on the ground. "I'll explain later, come on let's go back to the academy", I said.

On the walk back, I told Travis all about how Saito and I found Ayumi, how she addresses us as her parents and about the failed interrogation. "So until you figure out anything about her, she's stuck with you"? Travis asked me as we walked. "Yup", I sighed. "But…that's not even the worse of it…she has something that these people _need _and the thing is they attacked twice in one night yesterday to kidnap Ayumi and take whatever she is harboring", I said as we reached the academy. Ayumi was riding on Travis's shoulders after she had complained about all the walking. "Wow…I mean…she's just a four year old girl what could they possibly want"? Travis asked.

I was about to answer, when I stopped short. We had arrived on the academy's grounds, but something about the academy didn't look right. The headmaster was there on the front steps. "Travis", he nodded to Travis, who nodded in return. "Headmaster", he said. The headmaster's face looked grim, and he addressed me directly as he said,

"There was another attack".

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry for updating after so long!

But for those of you who don't know Travis, read my fanfic "Dog of Zero", to find out ;)

Till then keep reading!

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake


	7. Kicked out and staying at a hotel

Chapter 7

**Louise**

"Another attack? But…Ayumi and I were just attacked in the village", I said as I held up the bag of clothing that I had brought. "Well…it's obvious that they didn't stop there…three of them came to check whether the girl was at the academy", the headmaster said.

"And this time, a lot of people got injured…one of them was your familiar", the headmaster continued. I gasped. "Saito"?! "He's in the hospital wing right now", the headmaster said as he gestured to the inside of the academy. "Come on", I said to Travis, and we both ran towards the steps, but we were blocked by the headmaster. "You two…are out of here", the headmaster said. "Wait what"? I asked. "But you said two—", "I know what I said," the headmaster held up a hand. "But this time, too many people got injured…I'm afraid I can't let the two of you stay here any longer",

I stared at him in shock. "Good bye. I wish you both the best of luck", the headmaster said, and disappeared into the academy. "Here", Travis handed Ayumi to me. "Go see Saito, I'll see if I can talk to the headmaster", Travis said and ran into the academy. "Mommy what's wrong with daddy? Is he hurt"? Ayumi asked me worriedly. "Yes but don't worry sweetie…Daddy's strong", I said as I walked quickly towards the hospital wing.

How could we just leave? Where could Saito and I go with Ayumi? Wherever we go, they would probably still follow us. What were we going to do? I arrived at the hospital wing, and slowly pushed the door open. I saw a few people whom I recognized as some of my classmates lying in the hospital beds, with cuts, and bruises over their arms and legs. I shuddered, and turned to my right to see Monty lying in one of the beds, and Guiche was there holding her hand. I walked towards them and I reached out my hand to put it comfortingly on Guiche's shoulder, when a movement caught my eye.

I turned to my left and saw Saito waving to me. "Saito"! I ran over to him with Ayumi. "Daddy"! Ayumi cried as Saito bent down and picked her up. "Saito…are you okay"? I asked him. Saito nodded, and showed me his hand that had a bandage on it, stained with blood. "They caught me off guard when I was helping someone else, and cut my hand", Saito said. "But I'm okay", he said as he smiled at me. "I'm so glad you're safe", I said and hugged him. "So…what about you did you make it to the village okay"? Saito asked me as he returned my hug. I sat down beside him and showed him the clothes that I had bought. "I got their okay, it was just coming back that was a problem", I said.

"Why what happened"? Saito asked immediately. "Well some dude tried to kidnap Ayumi", I said. "Man…did they do anything to you two"? Saito asked, his voice full of concern. "No…he almost took Ayumi away but luckily Travis showed up, and I was able to stop the guy from getting away with her", I said. Saito sighed, and looked at Ayumi. "You're a lot of trouble", he said as he smiled halfheartedly at Ayumi. All of a sudden the headmaster came in with Travis, who had a hopeless look on his face. "I'm sorry Louise…I tried", he whispered as he came and sat down beside me. I stood up as the headmaster came up to me. "You two are to leave tonight…no exceptions", the headmaster said. "Sir please…just one more day", I said.

"NO EXCEPTIONS", the headmaster said in a raised voice. "I want the three of you out of here, by tonight"! the headmaster said as he pointed at me, Saito and Ayumi. "Yeah, get out of here already"! some of my classmates began shouting. "This never would be happening if they hadn't brought that stupid kid into the academy"! "Get out"! "LEAVE THIS PLACE"! "You don't belong here zero, and neither does your kid"!

"Shut up all of you"! Saito yelled at them. I picked up Ayumi and the bag of clothing…I guess we had no choice now. I looked tearfully at Saito as he too stood up with Travis. "If you're smart enough, you'll leave this academy…now", the headmaster said. "I'm going to speak to my parents", I said in a shaky voice; as I tried to hold back my tears. "I have already spoken to them, and they have agreed with me…you three are to leave this academy", "Until how long"? Saito asked as he stood behind me. "Until this whole issue has blown over", the headmaster said coldly.

Saito and I stared at the headmaster in shock. "I suggest you go make other living arrangements", the headmaster said as he opened the door to the hospital wing. Saito, Travis and I walked out with Ayumi and walked to my room in silence. I opened the door and set Ayumi down on the bed. Saito walked in and looked out the window; I on the other hand began to pack. I didn't know where we would go and I had no idea as to what was going to happen if Saito and I really did leave with Ayumi. I stuffed some clothing into the bag that had Ayumi's clothes in it, and turned to Saito who was still looking out the window. "Saito…pack your things", I said. "We're not going anywhere Louise", Saito said as he continued to look out the window.

I sighed I was in no mood to argue. "Saito you heard what the headmaster said", I said. "I heard what he said, there's no way he can make us leave just because a bunch of retards have been attacking the academy", he said as he turned around to face me. "Those bunch of retards attacking the academy is our fault, Saito", I said. "How"? Saito demanded to know. I picked up Ayumi and said, "Because we brought her here into the academy…they want something that Ayumi has…it's all our fault Saito", I said. Saito scoffed. "I'm still not leaving, he can't just—", "Then I'll leave", I said as I took hold of the bag that had the clothing in it. "What"?! Saito and Travis both asked in unison.

"At least you'll be safe here", I said and made my way towards the door, but Travis blocked my way. "You're not serious are you"? he asked me. "Travis is right, we need to fight back. That old codger has no right to—", "SAITO TRY TO UNDERSTAND! THE HEADMASTER IS KICKING US OUT BECAUSE THERE'RE SO MANY PEOPLE HERE THAT ARE GETTING HURT BECAUSE OF WHAT _WE_ DID"! I finally snapped. "_WE_ WERE THE ONES THAT FOUND AYUMI, _WE_ WERE THE ONES THAT BROUGHT HER TO THE ACADEMY, _WE_ WERE THE ONES THAT CAUSED THE ATTACKS TO HAPPEN"! Saito and Travis were both staring at me in shock.

"Mommy"? Ayumi whimpered. **"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP"!** I yelled and plopped Ayumi down onto my bed. "All of this is your fault"! I said pointing at her. Ayumi looked completely terrified and she was shaking at seeing me like this, but I didn't stop there. I had wanted to get this out of myself in so long, and I was finally getting the chance. "If we didn't pick you up and bring you here none of this would be happening"! I said. "M-Mommy—", "You're the reason that all of this is happening, just get lost! **_GET OUT_**"! I yelled and was about to grab her when I felt my arms being grabbed from behind. "Just calm down Louise", Travis said in a strained voice as Saito picked up Ayumi.

"Let me go…LET ME GO"! I growled and tried hard to get out of Travis's grasp. "Calm down", Travis said as he held onto my arms. I continued to strain against him, but finally gave up when I knew I was getting no-where with this. "Just relax", Travis said as he pulled me into his arms and hugged me. I began to cry, sobbing into his shirt. "I don't know what to do…I just don't know what to do", I sobbed. I could hear Ayumi also crying as Saito tried to console her. There was a moment of silence where I continued to clutch onto Travis as if he was my life-support until I finally regained myself and stepped out of his grasp.

"Are you okay"? he asked me. I nodded. Saito came up to me with Ayumi and said, "You're right Louise…we have no other option now", "Mommy", Ayumi whimpered. "Ayumi…", I took her from Saito and hugged her close to myself. "I'm so sorry", I whispered to her. "Even if we were to leave…where could we go"? Saito asked. I didn't know the answer to that myself, but Travis did. "There's a hotel in the village, you could stay there until other arrangements are made", he said. "Or", he walked towards me and took Ayumi from me. "I could take her off your hands for you…so that the attacks would stop being directed here", he said. "No", I said and took Ayumi back. "You're too important to me Travis, I don't want you doing something like this…just for me", I said as Saito put some of his clothes into one of my bags and then stuffed the bag of mine and Ayumi's clothing into the bag.

"To the hotel it is then", Saito said. A few moments later, Travis, Saito, Ayumi and I were walking down the academy halls and then we were out on the academy grounds. I never thought I would have to leave the academy again. We stood out on the academy grounds for a few minutes in silence, and then finally Saito broke it. He shook Travis's hand and said, "I guess this is good-bye". Travis nodded, his own eyes shining. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it, and then handed it to Saito. "Here's my cell number…if you need anything just give me a call", he said as Saito looked at it and then slipped it into his pocket. "Thank you Travis…for everything", I said as I gave him a one armed hug. Travis hugged me back, and then said "You won't miss the hotel, it's a tall building an you'll be able to notice it straight away". Saito and I nodded.

"So long", we waved to Travis. "Take care", he said and then Saito and I left the academy grounds. I kept looking back hoping that my parents would come and stop us or something…but all I saw was Travis's dejected face. This really was happening…I couldn't believe it. We walked in silence towards the village, until we saw the hotel looming up from behind a couple of shops. We walked towards the hotel and then got ourselves registered. The manager said there was only one room available with only one bed, a kitchen, and two bathrooms; we decided that would do and then went up to our room. When we opened the door to our room, we noticed that the bed was shaped like a heart (I blushed) and there was a bellboy throwing flower petals everywhere on the bed. We stopped him, and then Saito tipped him. The bellboy left, and then we went inside.

"I guess this is where we'll be staying from now on", I said as I sat down on the bed and sat Ayumi down beside me. Saito sat down on the bed beside Ayumi and sighed. Ayumi played with the flower petals on the bed and laughed and giggled as she threw them up into the air and watched as they sprinkled down on her. I couldn't help smiling, and I noticed that Saito was too. I noticed the bandage on Saito's hand, and didn't feel a lot comforted here than I did at the academy. I stood up, and went towards the window to look outside as Saito began playing with Ayumi. Somewhere out there…there were people prowling around trying to find out where Ayumi is…and the people who were hiding her from them.

I could only hope…that we would all be safe here.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter!

I think i may make them go to Saito's world too :P

What do you all think, should I?

Hope this story is going to your liking, as well as my other fics!

Leave me your reviews/flames i love reading them! :D

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake


	8. Tristain isn't safe off to Saito's world

Chapter 8

**Saito**

I watched as Louise pulled on one of her jackets and grabbed some money from her wallet that she had brought with her from the academy. She was going to go into the village to buy some supplies to make food; Ayumi was complaining about her hunger. In a way she sort of reminded me of Louise and how she complained about things…could Ayumi really be our daughter?

"Okay, take care of Ayumi I'll be back shortly", Louise said as she walked towards the door. I stopped her and took the money from her hand. "You stay here, I'll go", I said. "What"? Louise asked me in shock. "You and Ayumi will be safe here at the hotel", I said as I pulled on one of my jackets. "But…Saito—", "But nothing, I'll go and get some food supplies and you stay here", I said. Ayumi came out from the kitchen complaining about her hunger again, and then noticed me. "Daddy where are you going"? she asked.

"I'm going to get something for you to eat", I said with a smile. Ayumi smiled brightly and she ran towards me. "Can I come too? Please please pleeeeeaaasssee"? she pleaded. "Ayumi you need to stay with mommy—", "Yes, actually you can come", I said. "Did you buy her a coat or something"? I asked Louise who looked at me in shock again. "Are you serious Saito?! If you go out with her then you'll be attacked"! she hissed. "Hey, I was able to protect myself last time", I said sheepishly as I showed her my bandaged hand. "And besides, you'll be safer here", I said as I put a sweater on Ayumi that Louise had brought for her.

"I'm ready"! she said as I helped her into her shoes. "Yes you are, now what would you like for dinner"? I asked her as I picked her up. "Everything! I'm hungry"! Ayumi said. I laughed and then turned to Louise. "I'm leaving Derf with you", Just in case, I thought to myself. Louise nodded. "Be careful", she said. "Don't worry", I said and then left the room. "Say bye to mommy Ayumi", I said as I waved to Louise. "Bye-Bye mommy"! Ayumi waved happily to Louise. Louise smiled and waved back and then shut the door. "Okay, let's go", I said and then took the elevator down to the hotel lobby. I reached the lobby and then walked out of the hotel. It was almost dark which meant most of the shops would be closing soon, so I hoped to get some food supplies before everything closed down. I walked into a nearby grocery store and put Ayumi into a shopping cart, my mind buzzing with the things that were going on. I remained on constant watch for any sign of suspicious activity that may involve Ayumi being kidnapped, and I kept a close watch on the shopping cart at all times.

I put some bread, eggs, veggies, fruits and stuff into the cart and then got some cakes, cupcakes and cookies just for the heck of it. So far so good…no one tried to make their move…yet…but I doubt that they would come in such a public place like this…I mean there were so many people around. With that thought I began to get an uneasy feeling…what if…they were at the hotel…trying to find out about Ayumi…about us… I continued to load some food supplies into the cart.

I thought of Louise and felt restless for leaving her alone… "But she'll be fine, I left Derf with her", I told myself. No matter how many times I assured myself, I still couldn't shake the feeling that something could go wrong. I decided to leave the grocery store and get back to the hotel, and quickly made my way to the check-out line. As I was standing in line, a person dressed in black with black sun glasses passed by us, and then did a double take. I watched curiously as he walked back toward us and then looked at Ayumi who was sitting in the cart. I sensed something wrong when the person smiled at Ayumi.

"Is something wrong"? I asked as I lifted Ayumi out of the shopping cart, and held her in my arms. The person didn't answer; instead he looked at my bandaged hand. "What happened there"? he asked me. "None of your business", I said and then pushed the cart towards the cashier and paid for the groceries. The person was right behind me, and it was at that moment I knew…they had come for Ayumi. I quickly grabbed the groceries and immediately regretted buying all of this stuff—I didn't have a car, I would have to walk home. As soon as I finished paying, I grabbed the bags and made a beeline for the door.

I quickly walked out of the grocery store and walked fast in the direction of the hotel, when the person dressed in black suddenly appeared in front of me. "Need any help"? the person asked me. "I'm fine", I said and tried to walk around them, but was stopped "I could hold the girl for you", the person said as they extended their hands to take Ayumi. "No I'm good", I said and managed to walk around the person, but they blocked my path. "I could help take the groceries up for you", the person said as he took some bags from me. "My names Sullivan", he said, but not in a way that people do when they are intent on being friends.

I remained silent as I walked inside the hotel lobby with him. The hotel manager wasn't at his desk, and the hotel lobby seemed eerily empty. "Nice place isn't it"? Sullivan asked. I nodded mutely. "Daddy are we going to eat soon"? she asked me. "Soon", I said. "Cute kid…", Sullivan said and I tightened my grip around Ayumi. We walked in silence down the hall until I had reached the door to our room. I set down the groceries, along with Ayumi and was about to turn around to knock on the door to have Louise let me in, when I saw Sullivan pointing a gun at me. I got a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach—I knew something would go wrong. I grabbed Ayumi and glared at Sullivan. "Give me the girl…now", he said.

"Daddy", Ayumi whimpered as she turned away. "If you give me the girl now…we won't hurt your little girlfriend", Sullivan said. Louise! "What have you done with her"?! I growled. "Oh nothing, my friends just wanted to have a little 'fun', with her that's all", Sullivan said his eyes flashing evilly. Dammit, Louise! **_"SAITO"! _** Louise yelled from the inside. All of a sudden the door was wrenched open, and I nearly fell backwards. I turned around in time to see Louise being held tightly by two beefy buffoons. "Give us the girl", Sullivan demanded. I looked around desperately to distract their attention away from us, when my eyes fell on Derf who was lying on the ground.

"Ayumi…when I tell you to run, grab that sword", I whispered pointing at Derf. "And bring it to me", Ayumi nodded tearfully. "What are you whispering about"? Sullivan asked still pointing the gun at me. "Nothing…**NOW**"! I yelled, and Ayumi slipped from my arms and ran into the room. "Ayumi"! Louise cried. Ayumi ran inside as Sullivan pushed me aside, and the other guys dropped Louise. They all pounced on Ayumi as she threw Derf to me. But unfortunately, the kidnappers grabbed Ayumi before we could reach her. "Mommy, Daddy"! Ayumi cried. "Not so tough are you now, hot shots"?! the kidnappers asked. I looked at Louise and she nodded.

**"EXPLOSION"! **she blasted the explosion spell at the kidnappers. I grabbed Ayumi before they were blown up, out the hotel window. "Daddy, Mommy"! Ayumi cried as Louise ran up to us. "Oh Saito", Louise sobbed as she hugged me. "Are you okay"? I asked her. "I'm fine, I can take care of myself you know", Louise said as she crossed her arms. I laughed a bit and then handed Ayumi to her. "We need to get out of here, they'll be back", I said as I picked up all of the groceries. "But where can we go Saito? We can't go back to the academy because they'll follow us there"! Louise said. "I know where we can go, but we have to get out of here, now", I said. Louise nodded and grabbed the bag of clothing that we had brought with us.

Seconds later, we were running down the hallway, and then took the elevator down to the hotel lobby. "We have to tell the manager that we're leaving", I said and ran to the front desk. I put down some groceries, and rang the bell that was on the desk furiously hoping that the manager would come out from wherever he was hiding, and then Louise shrieked out loud. "What? What"?! I asked. She pointed downwards with her free hand, and I gasped. The manager was lying there, in a pool of blood. We _had_ to get out of here.

"Come on", I said and we ran outside the lobby and stood on the dark road. "Where are we going to go Saito"?! Louise asked me. "I know of a place…a place that even those kidnappers would probably be never able to find the three of us", I said. "Where"? Louise asked me. I stared at her seriously and then said, "My world…in Tokyo Japan". "What"? Louise asked me in shock. "And we're going to need your magic to take us there", I said. Louise looked unsure as she clutched at her wand, the bag of clothing and at Ayumi. "What do you say"? I asked her.

Louise didn't look at me, and after a brief moment of silence she nodded.

"Okay", she said.

* * *

Sorry for the insanely short chapter, but i hope everyone is enjoying this so far!

I will try to upload chapters for A Magical Concoction as well as for Reardon High or Monster High when i get the chance

Till then keep on reading!

Shout out to Kernals and all of my other reviewers and others who have been reading my fics

You know who you are! ;)

Until next time

C.C.C.C


	9. In Saito's world, and the truth revealed

Chapter 9

"Dammit, they got away"! Sullivan sputtered as he spat dirt and rocks out of his mouth from the impact of falling into a muddy ditch.

"We can't get the girl if those two are always around her, how the hell are we going to get the elixir of life gem that she has inside of her"?! a kidnapper named Ken asked as he stood up and dusted himself off. "It's simple, we have to get rid of those two first…", Sullivan said as the other kidnappers all stood up. "We have to get back up to the hotel room, come on"! Ken said.

"I'm the leader around here, I'm the one who makes the decisions, keep your hairy arse out of this", Sullivan barked at Ken. "Let's go"! he demanded. "How are we going to get in"? one of the kidnappers asked. "We don't have a rope or anything and we can't climb up the side of the wall", "Crap, you're right", Sullivan said. "We could just walk through the front door", Ken suggested as he glared at his leader.

"I guess that is our only option…good for you Ken keep putting that dumb brain of yours to work during this mission", Sullivan said.

The kidnappers then began to make their way to the front of the hotel.

**Saito**

"Do you know a spell that you could use to get to my world somehow"? I asked Louise. She nodded and held up her wand. "I could use the world door spell…I've never used it before though…so I don't know whether it will work", Louise said.

"It has to work, it's the only option we have left", I said. "I don't want to pressure you Louise, but we really can't go anywhere else…", I said as I looked down at Ayumi who had begun eating the cookies that I had brought. Louise seemed to be thinking it over, and she sighed. "Let's get this over with", she said as she picked up the bag of clothing and Ayumi.

I grabbed the bag of groceries and exchanged a glance with Louise. For one really tense moment, we stood there in silence until Ayumi broke it asking where we were going now. "Louise…it's now or never", I said. Louise nodded and then held her arm out with her wand, her eyes closed. Before she could even say the spell to open up the world door portal, we heard the gruff voices of the kidnappers from around the corner.

"Hurry", I said in a strained voice. I could tell that Louise was troubled from the expression of her face, but she said the spell anyways and the familiar swirling green portal that had first swallowed me up appeared in front of us…except it showed my hometown. "Is…this it"? Louise asked me. "Yeah", I nodded. "It is". The voices of the kidnappers became louder as they advanced around the side of the hotel. "Come on", I said and grabbed Louise's hand. I could not believe that I was getting the chance to go home…I had always wanted this hadn't I?

"THEY'RE ESCAPING"! the kidnappers yelled as they finally arrived at the scene, but fortunately I was quicker and pulled myself and Louise into the portal, making sure to have a firm grip on Ayumi and then felt myself being swallowed up by the portal. All I heard was the kidnappers yelling as the portal closed up, preventing them from coming inside.

Like last time I felt the same familiar side-effects from when I was first brought here to Tristain Halkeginia. I was still holding on to Louise and Ayumi. Just like last time, I found myself dazed as soon as the portal brought us to Tokyo Japan. I was finally home at last, but it took me a moment to register that. I stood taking in everything that I had left behind when I had gone to Tristain, and instantly memories came flooding back to me of my childhood here in my hometown up until who I am today.

I look to my right and see Louise wearily taking in everything around her. People walked around us, and stared at Louise's magic academy uniform strangely—well I didn't blame them. What Louise wore in Tristain, was considered cosplay here in Tokyo Japan. "Where are we"? Ayumi finally broke the silence. "Somewhere safe", I said. "Come on Louise, let's go home", I said. "To…your place"? she asked me. I nodded and smiled. I was eager to see my parents again. "Saito…what will your parents think if we just show up like this"? Louise asked as I began to lead the way to my house.

I hadn't thought about that…I could only hope that my parents didn't freak out and took the news well…if they didn't…well it was all because of my older brother Rihito. He disappeared for days and we never knew where he went, until finally he showed up one day with a girl and a child. My parents freaked out, and they kicked the girl and the child out blaming it on the girl and not on my brother. I suddenly had a bad feeling, would my parents react the same way when they see Louise and Ayumi? I could only hope not.

OOO

After walking in tensed silence, we had finally arrived at my house. I never thought that I would see it again, and I wondered whether my parents had been missing me just as much as I was missing them. I reached up and rang the doorbell; there was no immediate response. Louise and I glanced nervously at each other. I reached up to ring the bell again, when the door opened and my mother revealed herself. "Yes"? she asked, and then her eyes widened in shock. "Saito"? she asked breathlessly. "Mom…it's me…I'm home", I said. My mother's eyes welled up with tears, and then yanked me into a hug causing my hand to be wrenched from Louise's.

I hugged my mother back as she hugged me tightly. "Oh I was so afraid that I would never see you again! Where on earth have you been"?! she demanded as she broke the hug and then began pulling on my cheeks. "Do you know how worried I've been"?! "Mom—", "What about your dad?! Didn't you once think about your family"?! she demanded as she continued pulling on my cheeks. "Mom—let me explain"! I said and finally managed to remove her hands from my now red and sore cheeks.

"I didn't really have time to think about you, dad and Rihito when I disappeared", I said recounting how I was just pulled into the portal that was conjured up by Louise to bring me to Tristain. "Sure you didn't—you're so—", "I had a good reason", I said. "What"? my mother asked. I stepped aside to reveal Louise who was hiding silently behind me…along with Ayumi. My mother's expression turned to that of shock. She stared for an hour at Louise, then for an eternity at Ayumi, and then at the bags of clothing and groceries that we were carrying. "Saito…not you too", my mother finally said. "Mother, I know what you're thinking but trust me it's not like that", I said quickly as I took hold of Louise and Ayumi's hands. "If we could come inside, we can explain everything", I said. My mother looked uncertainly at Louise, then at Ayumi and then at me. She sighed, and then nodded. "Come on in", she said and then moved aside from the door.

Louise, Ayumi and I walked inside along with the bags and then set them on the ground. My mother shut the door, and then walked inside with us. "What's going on"? My dad asked running down the stairs. "I thought I heard—", he stopped short when he saw me, and then he ran towards me and engulfed me in a hug. "Oh son…I thought I would never see you again", he said as he released me. "And…who is this"? he asked as he noticed Louise. "Um-Um…Pleased to meet you", Louise said speaking for the first time ever since we set foot into the house.

"Hello…", My dad said uncertainly and then went and stood beside my mother. "So, what is all this"? my mother said as she looked at the two of us. "Explain everything to me Saito", my mother said. "You might want to sit down first", I said as I pointed to the couches. "I'd rather stand", my mother said. I exchanged a look with Louise, who nodded at me encouragingly and I took a deep breath. "Okay…what I'm going to say…you won't believe", I said. "Just get on with it", my mother said exasperatedly. I sighed.

"While I was going to get my laptop fixed, a portal opened up…a _magical_ portal", I said taking Louise's wand and holding it up for emphasis. My parents stared in shock at the wand, and then at us. I handed Louise her wand back, and then began my story of how I was summoned to be a familiar for Louise in the magical world of Tristain Halkeginia, and all of the events that led up to us coming here. My parents listened in stunned silence until I finally finished my story and then looked expectantly at them. My parents looked at each other and then said, "We don't believe you". I sighed frustrated; I knew they wouldn't understand. "Frankly the only think that I believe is you finding Ayumi…that's probably the most normal thing", my mother said. "And what's this whole thing about master and familiar anyways"? my father asked.

"I can answer that", Louise spoke up. She had remained silent when I had been telling my story to my parents. "My name is Louise Valliere…where I come from, I'm a noble…and it's customary for a noble to summon a familiar—someone to protect them during whatever they go through", Louise said. "And by chance…I happened to summon your son…to be my familiar…", Louise said. My parents looked shocked, and then they turned to me. "Your son...is very brave…he remained strong even in the darkest of times…and had hope even when I didn't…and I couldn't have asked for a better familiar", Louise said as she smiled at me. I smiled back at Louise—I never knew that she thought of me like that. My mother sighed and then walked towards us with my father. "Okay…I know I shouldn't be believing this crazy story of yours…but…I believe you", my mother said smiling warmly at us.

"I do too", my father said, and then they pulled us into a hug. "Welcome back son", my dad said as he and my mother released us. "There's just one thing", my mother said as she pointed at Ayumi. "This child…she's really not yours is she"? she asked. "No…the only thing is…she addresses us as her parents", I said as I picked Ayumi up. "Mommy…Daddy…who are these people"? Ayumi asked as she looked at Louise and I. My parents stared at us, stunned. "Until we find out anything about this girl…we need to stay here", I said. "So…I'm just supposed to consider the two of you husband and wife"? my mother asked. Louise and I looked at each other blushing, and then nodded. My mother and father were silent for a moment, and then my mother sighed. "I guess I can let it go…just this once", my mother said.

"Welcome to the family Louise", my mother said as she hugged Louise. I felt my heart swell up with joy—my mother had accepted Louise…we wouldn't get thrown out. "I'm going to have a hard time adjusting to this…but…I'll get used to it", my father gave Louise a quick hug and then looked at his watch. "Oh no! I'm already 30 minutes late for work"! my father said. "Bye everyone"! he grabbed his briefcase, and then ran to the door and pulled it open. Standing there was my brother—Rihito.

"Rihito where have you _been_?! Your brother has returned and you weren't there to welcome him home, where were you"?! my brother demanded. "Huh…Saito's back"? my brother asked in a slurred voice. He's drunk I think to myself as he lumbers into the house. "But…he disappeared didn't he"? Rihito asked as he swayed from side to side. "This won't do", my mother said as she shook her head. She led Rihito to his room, and Louise and I followed. "Get some sleep, it will cure your hangover", my mother said sighing irritated. "Sleep…this pillow is nice and soft—just like her—", "Louise dear, we need to get you a new wardrobe", my mother said as she ushered me, Louise and Ayumi away from my brother's room.

"Oh no, I'm fine I brought some clothes with me before I came here", Louise said as she showed my mother the bag of clothing. "But sweetie, that'll be considered as cosplay here", my mother said as she pulled on a jacket. "Um…cosplay"? Louise asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but my mother waved her hand and said, "Nothing important…its just that with those clothes you won't exactly fit in", she said as she gestured to Louise's academy uniform. "I'll take you to the store to buy some new clothes", my mother said. "That's really not necessary—", "Nonsense, it's no trouble at all", my mother said as she took Ayumi out of my hands.

"Saito, watch your brother will you"? my mother asked me as she dragged Louise towards the door. "Huh? What? But I want to come to"! I almost whined. "Saito, please…I don't want you running off and disappearing again", my mother said. "Besides, someone needs to be here to look after him", she said as she opened the door. I sighed. "We'll be back shortly", my mother said and then slammed the door shut. "Great", I muttered to myself, and plopped down onto the couch.

OOO

"Mrs. Hiraga this really isn't necessary", I said as Saito's mother half dragged, half pulled me into every clothing store that there was in Japan, and made me try on almost everything. "It's no trouble at all Louise dear, besides no daughter-in-law of mine is going to wear clothes like that", she said as she pointed to my magic academy uniform. "Um what's wrong with them"? I asked a bit hurt. "Nothing dear, it's just that you would look much better with these"! Mrs. Hiraga said as she held up an outfit and added a mini jeans skirt underneath it. I stared at the outfit; I hadn't seen anything like this before.

"We'll get your hair done too", Mrs. Hiraga said as she pushed me into a fitting room in the store that we were in. "But—"! "No buts"! Mrs. Hiraga drew the curtains closed. I heard her playing with Ayumi on the other side of the curtain and sighed. I liked Saito's mother and all…but was all this really necessary? I shook my head, and then began to change.

**Tristain Halkeginia**

**Seista**

I walked down the hall to Miss. Valliere's room, and then knocked on the door. She had forgotten to come and pick up Ayumi's clothes from me so I decided to drop them off. No one answered the door so I tried again; still no one answered. "Miss Valliere"? I asked as I put my ear on the door to listen for anything that may be going on inside between her and Saito…if you know what I mean. But I didn't hear anything. "Saito"? I asked as I turned the door knob. The door opened Miss. Valliere's room it seemed…was empty.

"Is anyone in here"? I asked thinking that they were hiding somewhere and were waiting to take me by surprise, but wherever I looked, I came up empty. "Where could they have gone"? I asked myself as I went to leave the room. My arm ended up hitting the door frame and I ended up dropping Ayumi's clothing. I sighed; "Guess that's going back in the wash", I muttered to myself. Maybe they were down in the great hall I thought to myself as I picked up Ayumi's clothing. Something which looked like a photograph fluttered to the ground from one of the skirt pockets as I picked up the dress.

"That's odd…", I pick up the thing that had fallen, and then turn it around to see the other side. That's when I got the shock of my life. It was a photograph…of Miss. Valliere and Saito! They were much older looking in the photo, and their faces were a bit faded but I could still recognize their facial features…and what was even more shocking—Louise was holding a toddler girl and Saito was holding the baby's hand. I looked closely at the toddler and gasped when I saw that it resembled Ayumi!

"This picture is proof! It's proof that Louise and Saito **_are_** Ayumi's parents"!

**Back in Tokyo Japan~**

Hours later after going to almost every clothing store, Ayumi, Mrs. Hiraga and I were heading back home. Mrs. Hiraga's hands were laden down with shopping bags and she was practically jumping for joy. "Saito's going to flip when he sees you", she said in a bubbly voice. "Uh huh", I said as we walked. I noticed that it wasn't Saito who was going to be flipping when he saw me, a lot of people (mostly guys), were staring and winking at me. I guess because of the way my hair was curled, and the outfit that I was wearing, I was attractive to the men population of Tokyo Japan. I had to admit I kind of liked the attention, and I decided to tease them just a little.

I flipped my hair, and flirtatiously waved at each guy that we passed, and I giggled each time their jaws hit the floor. Guys made, 'call-me', signs, and when I showed them that I was carrying Ayumi, their smiled faded and they slinked off with their tails between their legs. I could get used to this, I think to myself. "I'll have Saito give you a tour once we get back home", Mrs. Hiraga said. "Oh…that would be lovely", I said as I winked at another innocent male passerby. The guy put his hands on his heart and sighed romantically. I rolled my eyes playfully and continued following Mrs. Hiraga. We had finally arrived home, and Mrs. Hiraga opened the door. "Saito, Rihito, we're back", Mrs. Hiraga called into the house. "Coming", we heard Saito call. He came into the hall with a wash cloth. "Rihito threw up on himself—", Saito stopped short, his jaw dropping to the ground. "See? I told you he'd flip", Mrs. Hiraga said. She set down the bags of clothing and then sighed. "I'll go check up on your brother", she said as she took the wash cloth from him.

Saito continued to stare at me. I set Ayumi down, and then shut the door. "Well are you just going to stand there mouth agape, or are you going to tell me how beautiful I look"? I asked him. Saito closed his mouth and then smiled. "You look…wonderful…amazing", he said as he walked towards me. I blushed and smiled at him. I was wearing a brown leather jacket, a white collared half-sleeve shirt, and high-heeled boots. I twirled around to make my curly hair flare, and then winked at Saito. "Stop that", Saito muttered as he walked towards me. "I won't be able to control myself if you keep teasing me like that", he said as he slowly leaned in. I leaned in as well, but we both jumped apart when we heard giggling.

We turned around to see Ayumi in Mrs. Hiraga's arms. "Oh dear, my baby boy has grown up", she said as she sighed. "Mother"! Saito protested, and I laughed.

Tristain Halkeginia

**Seista**

I rush down the hall with the picture still clutched in my hands. I had to find Miss. Valliere and Saito and show them this picture! But everywhere I looked I couldn't find them! I finally decided to ask the headmaster where they were and ran into the headmaster's office.

"Headmaster"! I said breathlessly as I burst into the office. The headmaster looked up at me from a magazine that he was reading. "Yes"? he asked. "Where are Miss. Valliere and Saito"?! I asked urgently. "I don't know…", the headmaster returned to the magazine. "I need to show them something, it's important"! I said. "What could possibly be so important then reading this magazine"?! the headmaster asked as he slammed the magazine onto his desk. I showed the picture to the headmaster.

"I have proof…that Ayumi really is Saito and Louise's daughter…", I said. The headmaster's eyes widened in shock as he looked at the picture. "Well that explains one thing", the headmaster said. "Yeah…Saito and I won't end up together in the future", I pouted. The headmaster gave me a weird look. "What? No! I'm talking about—yes you two won't end up together in the future—(I pouted) but I'm talking about the fact that Louise and Saito are Ayumi's parents", the headmaster said.

"Where are they? If we find them we can tell them this"! I said. The headmaster sighed as he stood up from his desk and then walked towards his window and looked outside; the photograph clutched in his hands. "I don't even know where they are", he said with a sigh.

I gasped…who knows where they are now?

**Back in Tokyo Japan**

**Louise**

After Saito and I had toured all of Tokyo Japan, we arrived back at the Hiraga household for dinner. After dinner, Ayumi who was tuckered out from all of the day's events was being put to bed in Saito's room by Saito's mother. Meanwhile, Saito and I were standing outside taking in the fresh night air.

We stood in silence as we looked at the stars until I sighed. "What's wrong"? Saito asked me. "Saito…I know we came here to get away from the kidnappers and all…but…what if they come here looking for us? I don't want your parents to get involved", I said. Saito put an arm around me, and pulled me close to himself.

"That won't happen…we'll make sure it won't happen", Saito said. "And even if it does, we have your magic and Derf with us to protect them…including Ayumi", Saito said. "Speaking of which…where is Derf"? I asked him. "I left him in my room—", Saito broke off when he saw the look that I was giving him. "Oh no", he said.

We turned around to rush into Saito's room, but stopped when we saw Saito's mother there holding Derf. "Saito…why do you have a sword with you"? she asked in an uneasy voice. "It's…a…toy…a toy sword", Saito said as he exchanged a look with me. "I uh…won it in a contest", I said. "In a contest? Really"? Derf said. **_"SHHHHHHHHHHHH"! _**Saito and I hissed at Derf as Saito's mother looked curiously at Derf. "I'll stop talking now", Derf said.

Saito buried his face in his hands and I sighed. "Um…would someone mind explaining this"? Saito's mother asked. "It's…a robotic toy sword! It talks"! I said and laughed nervously. Saito's mother didn't look convinced, but she handed Derf to Saito anyways. "It's getting late you two, off to bed", she said and left to open the door for Saito's father who had arrived from work.

"Um…where exactly am I going to be sleeping"? I asked him. "With me of course, you're my wife in this world", Saito said as he swung an arm around me and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry I won't try anything", he said with a laugh, and I felt myself blush. I knew I had slept with Saito in my room at the academy, but this was in Saito's house on his bed…it wouldn't be big enough for the both of us…WHY AM I THINKING THIS?!

**Tristain Halkeginia**

"We can't find them anywhere boss, we've looked everywhere in the hotel"! "Dammit"! Sullivan cursed. "Where could they have disappeared with that girl"?! "We weren't quick enough to go into the portal after them"! Ken said. "I know thanks for stating the obvious", Sullivan said.

"There is only one place where they may have gone…a place with a lot of security measures", Sullivan said. "Where"? all of the kidnappers asked at once.

"To the magic academy…and if we don't find them there we will tear the academy apart looking for them", Sullivan said. "What if they aren't at the academy then"? Ken asked.

"Then we'll have to resort to other measures", Sullivan said. The kidnappers looked at each other confused. "Prepare yourselves for going to the magic academy", Sullivan barked at them.

"This time…I will stop at nothing from getting the gem of the elixir of lie from that girl…and I will destroy _anyone_ who tries to stop me", Sullivan said to himself.

* * *

Sooooo what did ya'll think?

Leave me your thoughts and let me know how this story is going so far! I love reading them! xD

Thanks once again to Kernals and all of my fellow fanfictioneers who have been reviewing and reading my stories!

Till next time

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake ;)


	10. Danger closing in &The truth about Ayumi

Chapter 10

**Tristain Halkeginia**

"There's just one thing that I don't understand", the headmaster said as he looked at the photograph. "Why didn't Ayumi show us this before"? he asked.

"Maybe she forgot she had it"? Seista said. "Maybe…but this still doesn't explain why those people are after her…", And now I've sent Louise and Saito off to who knows where…I can only hope that they're safe the headmaster thought to himself.

"Miss. Valliere took her wand with her didn't she? Maybe we could somehow contact them and show them this picture…and then maybe it will rekindle some of Ayumi's memories and she'll probably tell them why she was sent here, and why those people are after her", Seista said.

The headmaster sighed. "I don't know…we could but…no one has ever done that type of magic before…it's also too risky", she said. "So what do we do now"? Seista asked. "We can only hope that the answer reveals itself to Louise and Saito soon…and that they aren't already too late".

**Tokyo Japan**

**Louise**

It turns out that Saito and I weren't going to sleep in his room, but in the guest bedroom with Ayumi. "Saito's bed is too small for the two of you", Mrs. HIraga said as she led us to the guestroom. "You'll have much more room to move around on this bed", she said as she opened the door to reveal a huge king-sized bed. "Mom…I have no idea why you're doing this, my room is fine"! Saito said as he fixed up Ayumi's head as it drooped from his shoulder.

"Nonsense Saito, your room is big enough for one person only and besides you two are husband and wife here so you two should be able to have a room together with a bed big enough for the both of you", Mrs. Hiraga said with a smile. "Okay, whatever thanks you can go now", Saito ushered his mother away with one hand. "Let me know whether you need anything", she called as she winked mischievously and then left.

"I honestly don't know what my mother is thinking…and it's not as if you would let me do anything with you anyways", Saito muttered as we stepped into the room. "Uh…hello? I let you sleep in my bed don't I? Back at the academy"? I asked with my hands on my hips. "Yeah, but you know what I mean", he said as we both walked towards the bed. "Pervert", I said and I took Ayumi away from him and then laid her down in the middle of the bed. "I need to go change into my sleepwear, I'll be back", I said as I went towards the door but didn't get far. Saito had wrapped his arms around me, and I felt his bare chest through my leather jacket.

"I'm not planning on sleeping tonight, and I'm making sure that you aren't either", he said as he kissed my hair. "S-Saito…", I twitched as he moved my hair and then kissed my neck. "Don't tell me that you don't like this", he said as he ran his hands down my back. He began to slip his hand down my skirt, when I whirled around and grabbed his hand. He looked at me in shock and said, "What"? "We can't do that yet…we aren't actually married you know", I hissed at him. His eyes widened just a bit, and then he grinned slyly at me.

"So you want to marry me, huh"? he asked as he held me tight against him. "T-That's not—", "I heard you say 'married', so you do like me in that way huh"? Saito asked as he traced my face with his fingers. "Stupid dog, it just slipped out—", "Sure it did—OOF"! I had kneed Saito hard between his legs, and he sunk to the floor. "I didn't mean it", he said as he whimpered. "Hmp"! I flipped my hair over my shoulders and then left the guest room to find the bag of clothing.

**Tristain Halkeginia**

**Travis**

I was sitting on the academy steps. I was so useless, I couldn't do anything to help them…I knew I told them about the hotel but what if those people went to the hotel to look for them? What if Louise is hurt? What if they managed to take Ayumi away? What if they were all seriously hurt? No I couldn't just sit here pondering over all of the 'what if's' that came into my head, I had to do something.

I stood up, and was about to go to the hotel myself when I see a crowd of people marching towards the academy. I recognized one of them as the person who Louise had confronted in the village…what were they doing here?

**"GIVE US THE GIRL"! **they shouted as they approached.

They're talking about Ayumi…so that means they didn't take her yet…that means they escaped! The headmaster came running out of the academy, along with a maid and some other teachers. Louise's parents also came running out. "Who are you, what do you want"!? The headmaster along with some of the teachers and Louise's father held out their wands.

I wasn't skilled in magic, so I wouldn't be able to help them…I really was useless. "Give us the girl that you are hiding! Or we will burn this academy to the ground"! "What girl"? one of the teachers yelled back. "THE ONE THAT YOU ARE HIDING! THE ONE THAT IS BEING PROTECTED RIGHT NOW BY HER PARENTS"! the person in the front yelled; I'm assuming that one was the leader.

"They are not here at the academy", the headmaster said. I stared at him in shock; that was the wrong thing to say. "**_WHAT?! _**WHERE ARE THEY NOW"?! the leader in the front demanded. The headmaster was silent. "I do not know", he said. "Listen", Louise's mother spoke up. "I don't know who you are or why you're after Ayumi, but whatever you do just leave MY DAUGHTER ALONE"! Louise's mother yelled. The leader walked slowly towards us and grinned evilly. "I can't leave your daughter alone", he said as he took out his sword. "She's protecting the elixir of life gemstone that is inside Ayumi…and we _NEED_ that stone"! the leader said.

"Why exactly do you need it? What do you need it for"? I asked as a plan began to formulate in my head. The leader glared at me. "We need it so we can harness the powers of life and eternal longevity for ourselves! Without it, we're nothing but weak, and spineless human beings…like yourself", the leader said as he gestured to me with his hand. "You say 'we'…but you're really just planning to harness the power for yourself aren't you"? I asked. Some of the kidnappers looked at each other, and then looked at their leader. The leader looked a bit shocked, and he turned to face his followers. Some of them were glaring at him. The leader turned around to face me with a scowl.

"Why you little—", the leader advanced towards me, but I stopped him. "What if…what if…that girl doesn't have the stone"? I asked him. The leader of the group glared at me. "What"?! he growled. "What if…I have the stone"? I asked him. The leader stared at me in confused shock, until his eyes flashed angrily. "Give…me…the…stone…NOW", the leader said as he held out his hand. I was about to make a smart remark and then lead him on a wild goose chase away from the academy, when one of the students spoke up. "Wow, no wonder you don't have the stone yet. You guys are so dumb", they said. The leader and the kidnappers all stared at him. "He doesn't have the stone", the student went on.

No…No…NO! my plan was going so well! "It's obvious! The stone is still with Louise and Saito"! the student said. "Louise and Saito? Who is this Louise and Saito"?! the leader asked pointing his sword at the student. "They're the parents of the girl that you need the stone from", the student went on. Others begged the student to stop, and I felt like strangling him myself, but the student went on. "You don't use your brains do you"? the student asked. The kidnappers all stared confused at him. "Louise, Saito and the girl…aren't in this world anymore", the student said.

The leader was in shock as he pondered this, and then smiled evilly at all of us. "Well…I guess now we know where to look eh boys"? he asked his group who nodded and readied their weapons. "Wait! Please don't hurt my daughter"! Louise's mother called out, as Louise's father held her in his arms. The leader just laughed. "Well…don't worry…I have a nice plan in mind for her", the leader said and then turned to me. "As for you…you're going to have to be punished for lying to us", he said. I scoffed, "What are you going to do? Yell at me? You're wasting your time you don't even know where they are", I said.

"We'll find out, and I know the first place that we are going to go to", the leader said, and then he turned around to leave the academy. "You know what to do boys", he said, and all at once the group of followers started throwing bombs at the academy, blowing up windows and the walls of the academy. Everyone screamed and tried to run away from the academy as it crumbled from the impact of the bombs. The followers all left laughing along with their leader, and people all struggled to get away from the burning academy, and tried not to breathe in the smoke that was resulting because of the fire at the same time. I tried to help as many people as I could to get out of the academy—my plan hadn't worked the least I could do instead of being useless is to get as much people as I could out of the burning academy. I helped out a student from one of the broken windows, and as soon as they ran away screaming, I was suddenly thrown to the ground and I felt a heavy weight on top of me preventing me from getting up. I tried to turn around to see what was on top of me, but I couldn't even move.

"Dammit"! I shouted through gritted teeth as people ran around me, trying to get to safety. I saw a shadow loom over me, and I forced myself to turn around. One of the kidnappers was there standing over me holding a gun. "This will make you think twice about lying to our leader again", he said as he held his finger against the trigger. I tried to move and get out of the way so that I could at least save myself from being shot, but that bugger had a good hold on me. "Lights out", he said and then pulled the trigger.

All I felt was unbearable pain, before I slowly faded into darkness.

**Tokyo Japan**

**Louise**

I walked down the hall from the guest room, into the dining room to find the bag of clothing. I had to admit, I felt a bit weird being away from Tristain Halkeginia and everyone there at the academy but I liked Saito's mother…and the only way that we can keep Ayumi safe…is if we are here. I remembered what Saito had said when he and I were about to go through the world door to come here: 'They'll never find us, or Ayumi. It's our only option'. I sighed as I picked up the bag of clothing from where it was on the couch. Was this really the only option? I mean I liked it here and all but…I kind of felt a little homesick.

Plus I was a bit worried about everyone back home. The kidnappers saw us escaping…were they still looking for Ayumi in Tristain? Were they tearing apart the academy looking for her? Do they know that we aren't in Tristain Halkeginia anymore? I shuddered as I clutched at the bag of clothing. Wherever they were…I hoped that they wouldn't show up here. I turned around to head to the bathroom to change when I stopped short. There was someone standing in front of me, and it wasn't Saito's mother…in fact…it looked as if I was looking at an older version of myself!

"Louise…", the figure came closer to me and I took a step backwards. "Don't be afraid…I'm you…from the future", she said as she came closer to me. "F-From the future"? I asked. The future me nodded and smiled as she came towards me. "I expect you've already met our daughter"? she asked. I stared at her in shock. "Y-You mean…Ayumi really is…and Saito and I are—", The future me nodded again and said, "You've got it", "B-But why…why're you here? Why did you send Ayumi here"? I asked my cheeks blushing just a bit at the thought of Saito and I ending up together in the future. **(A/N: Spoiler alert!) **

"Saito and I have sent Ayumi from the future—", "Why"? I asked cutting my future self, off. "Ayumi was born with the elixir of life gem stone", my future self said. "Elixir of life…gem stone"? I asked. My future self, nodded. "It grants long life and power to the holder. You must destroy it before it falls into the wrong hands", my future self said. "But…why…", "We sent her here because there are people in the future who are after Ayumi to get the gemstone…that's why we sent her here…telling everyone who was after her in the future…that she was dead…and that the gemstone had been destroyed. If Ayumi had stayed in the future, then there would be nothing that we could have done to stop them from taking away Ayumi to get the gemstone", my future self said.

"Where…exactly is the gem stone"? I asked. "I mean I know that Ayumi was born with it—", "It's in her right eye", my future self said. "You must get the gemstone out of her eye before anyone else can…only you…the void mage can do this", she said. "B-But I've never—", "Please Louise…" my future self said. "Wait a minute", I said. "Why didn't Ayumi tell all of this to Saito and I before"? I asked. "We erased her memories of the elixir of life gemstone and why she was sent here to protect her…just in case", my future self said. "But Saito and I sent a photograph of the three of us together with her…I'm guessing she must have forgotten that she had it with her", my future self said.

Yeah no kidding, I think to myself. "Please Louise, I'm asking you again…please protect Ayumi…send her back to us unscathed", my future self pleaded. I took a moment and pondered all of this, and let everything sink in. I stared hard at my future self…wondering whether this was all happening in my head, but as I looked at my future self I knew…I knew that it wasn't happening in my head…and this was all too real. There was an elixir of life gemstone that I somehow needed to get out of Ayumi's right eye, and send her back to me and Saito in the future. I'm not sure whether I would be able to do all of this, and frankly I'm finding all of this hard to believe; but as I stared at my future self's pleading look I knew I had no choice.

I nodded and said, "Okay", "thank you Louise, thank you" my future self said as she hugged me. The hug felt so real, and I was a bit surprised at this. All of a sudden someone else came walking down the hall towards us and I gasped a bit when I saw that it was the future version of Saito! "I gave him quite a shock", the future version of Saito said as he came towards us. "Oh dear…", my future self, giggled as she put an arm around Saito's future self. "We're relying on the both of you Louise", my future self said. "Please take care of Ayumi", Saito's future self said, and just like that they slowly materialized away.

I stood there in shock. "Did that really just happen"? I asked myself. I clutched at the bag of clothing again as I made my way to the guest room. The door was opened by Saito and he was looking breathless. "Louise, where were you?! I have to tell you something—", "I know…I got a visit from my future self too", I said. "I guess…the fate of Ayumi's life…is in our hands from now on", I said as I went and sat on the bed. "I still can't believe that…Ayumi is our daughter", Saito said as he came towards me and looked at Ayumi. "I can't believe that you and I end up together in the future"! I said. **(A/N: Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen season 4!)** "Oh come on it was bound to happen, you just can't admit the fact that we're perfect for each other", Saito said as he flopped backwards onto the bed.

"Excuse me?! If I had known something like this was going to happen I would have disowned you a long time back"! "Please, you wouldn't even have done so no matter how much you wanted. It's our destiny Louise; we're destined to be together"! Saito said. "Stop saying that! I would never get married to someone like you"! I growled. "You're blushing", Saito sang as he sat up on the bed. "Leave me alone", I muttered as I crossed my arms. "Okay, okay…look it's been a long day…why don't we call it a night? We can deal with the mission our future selves brought us…tomorrow", Saito said as he and I both turned to look at Ayumi. I sighed. "Okay", I said. Saito smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Everything's going to be okay", he said.

**Tristain Halkeginia**

**Travis**

I woke up groggily to see Louise's parents, some teachers and students along with the headmaster standing over me. "Oh thank goodness", Louise's mother breathed. "What…happened"? I asked. I turned around to see where I was and noticed that I was in a hospital wing…at the magic academy? "I thought the academy burned down"? I said as I looked at the headmaster.

"It did…but we were able to rebuild it with magic", the headmaster said as he held up his wand. "W-What happened to me"? I asked as I looked down at my bloody and mangled arm. "You were shot in your arm…and were out cold", Louise's father said. "I don't care about my arm…I care about Louise", I said. "Who knows where those goons are going to look for them"? I asked.

"Wherever they're going…I certainly hope that it's not where Louise and Saito are", the headmaster said as he looked out of the hospital window. "Oh so now you regret it"?! Louise's mother yelled at the headmaster. The headmaster remained silent as he stared out the window. "My daughter is out who knows where…and those people…", Louise's mother broke down into tears. "Relax dear. Saito is with her…and Louise is strong…she's not as weak as you think she is", he said. Louise's mother pushed her husband away, and stormed out of the hospital wing.

Some teachers and students looked awkwardly at each other and then left. Louise's father sighed and then left as well. "I can only hope…that they're safe", the headmaster said. "You and me both", I muttered to myself. "Seista…do you still have that picture that you found"? the headmaster asked the maid that was in the hospital wing. "No…I gave it to you…I thought you had it", the maid answered. The headmaster fumbled around in his robe pockets frantically checking everywhere for the picture of who knows what.

"Oh no", I heard him say.

Picture? What picture? I think to myself.

**Tokyo Japan**

**Saito**

The next morning, I awoke to delicious smells coming from the kitchen down the hall. I turned to my right in the guest bedroom and saw that both Louise and Ayumi were gone. "They're probably in the kitchen", I muttered to myself as I rubbed away the last of my sleep from my eyes, stretched, and yawned. I stood up and opened the door to my room where the delicious smells were stronger. My stomach began to growl with hunger, and I quickly freshened up in the bathroom.

After I had showered and cleaned up, I made my way down to the kitchen and almost got the shock of my life. Louise was standing at the kitchen and was cooking while my parents, brother and Ayumi munched away. "About time you got here," my mother said as she gestured to a chair. "Mom, why are you making Louise do the cooking"? I asked. "I told her I would do it and told her not to worry, but she insisted on helping out…something you and your brother should consider doing", she said as she shot glances in mine and Rihito's direction. "I don't mind at all", Louise said happily as she put down some egg rolls, rice and some toast down on the table. Louise was wearing another cute outfit, making her all the more beautiful. She was wearing a white blazer, a turquoise green tank top, hoop earrings and a white mini skirt with an apron on top of her mini skirt. I tried hard not to stare at Louise as she cooked, and I was finding it pretty difficult to look away.

When Louise was finally seated at the table, my mother said "There's a street fair going on today in downtown…you three should go"! she said as she looked at Ayumi, Louise and then at me. "Yay! Fair!, Fair!, Fair"! Ayumi said happily as she waved her arms. "I'm not sure…", I said as I took a bite of toast. "I've never been to a street fair before…what's it like"? Louise asked interestedly. "Well—", "If Saito isn't interested in taking you, I'll be glad to Louise", Rihito said as he winked flirtaciously at her. I let out a tiny growl, and then kicked him in the shins. "Ow"! he said as he glared at me. "I'll be glad to take you Louise", I said shooting him a withering glare. "In fact I think we should all go", I said.

"Can't, I have work", my dad said as he stood up and kissed my mother on the cheek. "I'm already late", he said grabbing his brief case and then speeding out the door. "And I've got shopping to do", my mother said as she put her plate in the sink. "And you", she said pulling Rihito up by his ear. "Are coming with me", she said as he protested. "So you two have fun"! my mother said as she grabbed mine and Louise's plates as well and put them in the sink. "I'll wash them", Louise said standing up. "Nonsense", my mother said as she whipped the apron off of Louise making her skirt flare up just a little for me to be able to catch a glimpse.

Louise glared at me and I shot her a sheepish grin. "Come Rihito", my mother dragged him inside the house to get changed. "Well, let's get going", I said as I picked Ayumi up. "Are you sure you want to go"? I asked Louise. "A fair would be a good idea…I mean…even if the kidnappers were to come here…they wouldn't try anything with all of the people around", Louise said as she stepped into some high heel sandals.

We told my mother that we were leaving, and then made our way down to the street fair. I had left Derf at home and had forgotten to take him with me…I hoped that Louise had her wand with her…just in case.

OOO

Somewhere in Tokyo Japan, a group of people all dressed in black appeared out of no-where in the hustle and bustle of the morning rush hour. At first glance it looked like those people were off to a funeral the way they were dressed…but the way that they were moving about through town with a sense of urgency as if they were looking for something…made townsfolk think otherwise.

They approached everyone in Tokyo Japan…presenting each person with a photograph…of a pink haired woman, a black haired man, and a blonde haired toddler.

With each person the group approached, the same question was asked.

"Have you seen these three"?

* * *

Sorry for the insanely late reply, but the story is back with chapter 10!

Things are getting far more interesting now that Louise and Saito had a visit from their future selves, and now that they know why Ayumi was sent to Tristain, they need to be extra careful!

Wonder what's gonna happen next!

Till next time

R&R please, i love reading reviews:)


	11. Street Fair mishaps

Chapter 11

**Tokyo Japan**

"We've looked everywhere boss", one of Sullivan's followers complained as yet another person said that they hadn't seen those people on the photograph. "Shut up! If you don't stop whining now I'm going to use that head of yours as a toilet"! Sullivan barked as he clutched the photograph in his hand. The follower whose name was Greg, squeaked and covered his hands with his mouth. "But…Sullivan…he's right…I mean the picture is faded there's no way anyone will be able to recognize those three", Ken said.

Sullivan whirled around and grabbed Ken by the collar as onlookers stared. "Don't call me Sullivan", he said as he threw Ken into some of the followers. "Call me boss if you know what's good for you…and I will find that stone"! Sullivan said as he turned around and motioned for the group to follow him. The group remained silent until one of the followers dared to speak. "B-But…Boss…we could just be wasting our time…I mean…what if they aren't here? What if they're somewhere else"? he asked.

The whole group held their breath as Sullivan slowly stopped and then turned around to face his followers. "They're here…I know it…", he said and then turned around again to lead the group. His followers sighed in relief. "I will get that stone…and I will stop at nothing", Sullivan said. "Boss look"! one of the followers pointed to a group of people who were making their way downtown for some sort of party. "They might be there", he said. "Good thinking…keep your guard up…who knows whether they might be armed", Sullivan said as he readied his weapon.

People stared at the group as they pushed past villagers and made their way into downtown Tokyo. People whispered as they passed and pointed at their weapons but the group paid no attention. Sullivan looked at the faded picture again, but this time he looked at Ayumi's faded features. "I know you're here princess…", he growled as he made his way into the party with his followers.

**Saito**

I arrived at the street fair with Louise and Ayumi by my side and said, "Well here we are", as I gestured to all of the shops, games and stalls that were set up. "Wow…so this is a street fair", Louise said. I nodded and picked Ayumi up. "There are a lot of people so it will be really easy for you to get lost", I said as I looked at Louise. "I'm not a child Saito", she said. "I know, I know…I was just saying that because of the situation we currently happen to be dealing with", I said as I looked at Ayumi who was excitedly taking in everything in the street fair. "Okay, where do you want to go first"? I asked Louise. Louise shrugged and then Ayumi shouted, "THERE"! and pointed to a game that had big stuffed bears on display. "I want a bear daddy"! Ayumi said. "Fine with you"? I asked Louise as Ayumi bounced impatiently in my arms. "Let's go get her that bear", Louise said with a laugh. We began to make our way to the game when I heard my name being called…I recognized that voice all too well. "Saito"? Louise asked me. "Just keep walking", I muttered grabbing Louise's hand.

"Saito! Didn't you hear me"? the person of the voice pulled me around to face them. I nearly dropped Ayumi and my hand was wrenched from Louise's. "Don't pretend you didn't hear me", the person said, and I sighed. The voice belonged to my obnoxious cousin Tyson. He had my other cousins, Kaito and Daichi with him too who were just as obnoxious as him. "Hello Tyson", I said bitterly as memories of my childhood with them came back to me. "When did you get back? You disappear without a trace and then all of a sudden you're here"! Daichi said as he swung an arm around me.

"Yes well—", "And then all of a sudden you're here with these two cuties", Kaito said as he plucked Ayumi from my arms and then walked towards Louise. "Leave her alone"! I growled and lunged for Ayumi but Daichi had a good hold on me. "So cousin…tell us…just what exactly are you doing with those two? Who exactly are they"? Tyson asked as Louise walked over awkwardly with Kaito. "Well…you see…", I exchanged a look with Louise, but just like last time everything went downhill as soon as Ayumi spoke. "DADDY I WANT THAT BEAR"! she said as she struggled against Kaito.

Kaito stared at Ayumi in shock, and then at me. Daichi and Tyson were also staring in shock at me. "Look I can explain—", I began but Tyson cut me off. "We were wrong about you…I mean you were such a wimp back then…but who knew you had such good taste in women", he said as he took Ayumi from Kaito. This was not going the way I thought it would. "So tell me ma chérie" **(A/N: translates to: my dearie), **Tyson said as he walked towards Louise and kissed her hand. "What is your name"? he asked. Louise blushed and said, "I'm…Louise Valliere…it's nice to meet you", she said as she smiled at Tyson. I felt a bit jealous that Louise was directing that smile towards him. She didn't know what he was like and she obviously didn't know what life was like for me with the terrible threesome…which is what I called them.

"So ma chérie…tell me…what exactly are you doing with Saito and this child? And is she—", "Yes I'm her father and yes Louise is my wife", I said as I shoved myself out of Daichi's grasp and took Ayumi away from Tyson. "Now if you three don't mind, we'd like to play that game over there", I said pointing to the game stand with the stuffed bears. Daichi's, Kaito's and Tyson's mouths were all dropped open. "I thought he was joking", Kaito said in shock. "You disappear for years and then you come back claiming that Louise is your wife, and-and-and this girl…is your—", "Yes, it's all true", I said as I cut Tyson off and took hold of Louise's hand. "Where exactly did you disappear to"? Daicihi asked me. "Oh…well…um…I'm not exactly from here", Louise said. Tyson, Kaito and Daichi looked confused. "Let's go", I said and began to lead Louise and Ayumi away from them, when they stepped in front of us.

"Wait cousin…why don't we take Louise and Ayumi to the fair instead? You can take a load off—", "Yeah I don't think so. Thanks for the offer", I said and pushed past them. "WAIT"! they appeared in front of us again. "Ma chérie…I would love to take you on a dinner date in one of Japan's finest—", "She's not interested", "How about I take you on a stroll", Tyson was pushed out of the way by Kaito. "Um thanks for the offer but—", "But she's not interested, I already told you"! I said. "Let the lady speak for herself", Kaito was pushed out of the way by Daichi. "I'll take you anywhere you want to go", he said. "Um…", "I told you…SHE'S NOT INTERESTED…NOW LEAVE US ALONE"! I growled and pushed past the three of them. "Man…wherever Saito disappeared to…I wish I could too", I heard Tyson said behind me. "Same", Daichi and Kaito said.

I shook my head frustrated, once we were out of sight from them. "They seemed nice", Louise said as we walked towards the game. "BEAR, BEAR, BEAR"! Ayumi cried impatiently. "They may seem nice at first but you don't know what they're really like…they're just trying to fool you", I said as soon as we had reached the game. "Oh come on Saito, they couldn't have been that bad", Louise said. "You didn't have to live with them", I said as I set Ayumi down. "How much for the bear"? I asked. "You have to play for it", the game keeper said. "I figured that part out", I said. "How much"? "50 cents", the man said. "All you have to do is knock those bottles over", the man said as he pointed to a row of bottles that were lined up behind him.

"Seems…complicated", Louise said. "Please. This game is so easy", I said taking the balls that the game keeper handed to me. "Watch me Ayumi, daddy will get that bear for you", I said pointing to a huge overstuffed bear. Ayumi gasped and her face lit up. "YAY! Go Daddy"! she said as she jumped up and down. The game keeper turned on the game, and then all of a sudden the bottles began to move. "Hey"! I said as the bottles jerked to life on the stand they were resting on. "You never told me that this was part of the game", I said. The game keeper shrugged. "I forgot", he said with a toothy grin. I scowled at him, and then saw that Louise was smirking at me. "Are you sure this game is easy for you"? she asked me. "Piece of cake", I muttered. Ayumi watched intently as I threw the first ball.

The ball bounced off the stand with a thud and smacked the game keeper on the head. "Sorry", I said quickly as he rubbed his head and glared at me. I threw another ball and that ball also bounced off without hitting a bottle. I was beginning to get a bit edgy…was this game rigged somehow so that the person playing would never hit a bottle? "How many chances do I get"? I asked as I looked down at the forlorn look on Ayumi's face. "Three chances to knock all of them over…and you're down to your last chance", he said. I looked at Louise who was trying hard not to laugh, and then at Ayumi who looked up at me hopefully with her big blue eyes. "Don't worry Ayumi", I said as I aimed at one of the bottles.

"I won't miss", I said and then threw the ball. Unfortunately for me the ball ended up hitting the game keeper on his head again. 'You Loose', flashed on a screen above. "Maybe…I should play", Louise said. "Nope. Things like this are for men only Louise", I said as I paid the man again. I wouldn't stop playing until I won Ayumi that bear. "_Excuse_ me"? Louise asked me as she crossed her arms. "Just sit back and watch", I said as I played the game again. During the second time I played, I was able to knock over one bottle, but the rest of the balls I just ended up hitting the game keeper with. "Why…you—", the game keeper growled as he held an ice pack to his head. "Maybe I should try", Louise said as 'You Loose', flashed on the screen again. "No, I can do this! This time for sure", I said as I paid the man again.

"Saito you're using up all of your money, we won't have any left to try the other games", Louise said. "Maybe mommy should play, daddy", Ayumi said hopelessly. "No way. Don't worry Ayumi I will get you that bear"! I said as the man handed me the playing balls again with a sigh. On the third try I ended up hitting the game keeper again, and almost ended up breaking his stall. "Just one more—", I said giving him the money again but this time the game keeper said, "Okay. You're not playing anymore", he said and handed the playing balls to Louise instead!

"I already have a splitting headache because of you", the game keeper said angrily and then he smiled at Louise. "Ready"? he asked. "Watch and learn", Louise said and then nodded at the game keeper. The game keeper started up the game, and Louise positioned herself in a throwing stance. "You're wasting your time, let me—", Louise threw the first ball and it knocked over two bottles. I stared in shock. Louise threw another ball and it knocked over another bottle. "She's doing better than you", the game keeper said to me. Louise continued to play better than me, and then had three bottles left with only one ball. "No pressure dear", the game keeper said as the bottles moved on the stand. I didn't want Louise to outshine me in this so I decided to give it another go. "Louise, let me—", I began but Louise had already thrown the ball and ended up knocking all three bottles over. She didn't even once hit the game keeper!

'Winner'! the sign flashed and the shop keeper handed the big overstuffed bear to Louise who handed it to Ayumi. "Yay! Thank you mommy! I knew you could do it"! she said. "I don't understand…how could you have done it when I couldn't"? I asked. "Sometimes it's good to have magic; all that wand positioning and aiming practice really paid off", Louise said. "You had an unfair advantage", I protested as we walked away from the game stall. "Well…maybe you could test your skills in that ring toss game over there", Louise said as she pointed to another game stall. "Fine I'll do it, and this time I'll be better than you", I said as we walked over to the stall. "I highly doubt that", Louise said as we reached the stall.

It was a dollar to play the ring toss game. I went first and this time (thankfully) the cones that we had to throw the rings on didn't move. But even in this game I wasn't able to perfectly master it…at least I didn't the game keeper for this game like I had done before. Like last time I tried more than once on this game, and surprisingly enough I didn't do as bad as I had done the first time I played this game. Louise went after me and was able to master it; every cone had rings on them and the game keeper was so impressed he let Louise take two stuffed animals instead of one. Louise took a stuffed baby polar bear cub and Ayumi took a stuffed bear with a tutu and a bow. "I just don't GET IT! How are you so better than me"?! I asked as we sat down on a bench to snack on some cotton candy.

"All I can say is…sometimes it really does pay off to have magic", Louise said as she snuggled her stuffed polar bear. "That's not fair…at all", I said flatly as I took a bite of my cotton candy. "Come on Saito, stop being such a poor sport", Louise said as she took a bite of her cotton candy. "This fluffy stuff is wonderful! It's so sweet and sticky at the same time! How do they make this"? Louise asked as she took another bite. "I have no idea how they make it…but it's cute to see your reaction when you eat it", I said as I smiled at her making her blush. "Have some cotton candy Cupcake" Ayumi said as she fed both of her teddy bears some cotton candy making the fluff get stuck in the bears' fur. "Oh Ayumi", I said as I took one of the bears from her and tried to take out the cotton candy fluff.

**Sullivan**

"Boss…come on…we've been searching for hours"! one of his followers complained after another failed attempt at finding the people on the photograph. "Yeah, and I'm hungry", "And I have to go to the bathroom", "Shut up fools"! Sullivan thundered at them. "We are not leaving here until we find that stone"! Sullivan yelled making people stare.

"He's gone crazy", "Completely loco", "It's the stress from this mission", Sullivan's followers whispered to themselves. "Shut it! I can't think when you guys are whispering like this"! Sullivan whirled around and glared at his followers. "You know what? We're getting no-where I say we split up—that way we can cover more ground", Ken spoke up.

"Oh…you know what? That's a very good idea", Sullivan responded back sarcastically. "We don't have copies of the picture to show around town, and we don't have any way to communicate with each other and you want us to split up"?! Sullivan roared at Ken. "Well maybe splitting up is something we should consider doing. We're just mindlessly following you and we've made no progress whatsoever"! Ken shot back.

Sullivan grabbed Ken by his collars and said, "Mind your attitude Sanderson", **(A/N: Ken's last name lol) **"Or I may end up kicking you out of the group…and you won't get your share of the power", Sullivan said as he released Ken. "Does anyone have any other objections that they would like to bring up"? Sullivan asked the group. The group remained silent, and Sullivan seemed satisfied. "Now then—", Sullivan began but broke off when he heard something that made him look to his right where he saw three boys storming away from the party that was going on. "Why is her hair pink anyways do you think she dyed it"? one of the boys asked. "Who knows? And her eyes were also pink…do you think they were contacts"? someone else asked. "Well one thing is for sure…she's obviously not from here", another one of the boys said. Sullivan looked down at the photograph…their description of this girl matched the pink haired girl in the photograph.

Sullivan quickly ran over to the three boys making them stop in their tracks. "Have you seen these three"? he asked shoving the photograph in their faces. The three boys squinted at the picture and then said, "Hey…that looks like Louise…", "And Saito…", "And Ayumi"! "Where are they"?! Sullivan demanded. The boys pointed back into the street pointing where they had last encountered Saito, Louise and Ayumi. "But…why do you—", "That's all we need to know, come on boys let's go"! Sullivan told his followers and then they pushed past the three boys and into the street fair.

**Saito**

After eating cotton candy, Louise and I strolled around with Ayumi. I brought a little bracelet for Ayumi and a ring for Louise. "My, what a lovely wife and daughter you have", the shop keeper at the jewelry stall said as I put the ring on Louise. I opened my mouth to say that Louise wasn't my wife and Ayumi wasn't my daughter…yet…but Louise pulled me away to explore some more stalls in the fair. We played some other games, and tried some delicious food including ramen which was something else that was new to Louise. I was afraid that she wouldn't like it, but she ate it all up wondering out loud why nothing like this was in Tristain. I brought her more things to try and she loved them all; I especially loved her reactions when she tried each thing that I brought her.

OOO

After we toured the whole street fair, Louise, Ayumi and I found a bench and then sat down on it, exhausted laden down . It was late in the afternoon and the sun was high up in the sky beating down on all of the people who were in the street fair causing people to put on their hats and sunglasses to protect themselves from the sun. Unfortunately we hadn't brought any with us, so we went around trying to find a stall that sold hats and sunglasses until we finally found one.

We brought them, put them on and then went and sat on a bench that was under a shade of a tree. Ayumi was playing with her teddy bears as Louise and I leaned back in the bench and relaxed. "So Louise…how are you liking Tokyo Japan so far"? I asked her. "It's wonderful…if I had known that your world offered all of this I would have never summoned you to be my familiar", she said as she looked at me. "Hey don't worry about it…and besides it's not as if you and I knew that I was going to be summoned anyways…", I reached out towards Louise by slinging an arm over the bench and our hands intertwined. "Besides…Tokyo Japan is more fun with you here…it's a lot more special", I said. Louise blushed, "Really"? she asked with a small smile. I nodded and smiled at her.

"Well…I know I've never told you this before but…being with you in Tristain Halkeginia…makes it a lot more special for me", Louise said. "And that's why I enjoy being with you Louise", I said as I let go Louise's hand and picked up Ayumi who was sitting in between us, and then sat her down on my lap to close the distance between me and Louise. "And I enjoy being with you", Louise said. I tilt her face up, and lean down to kiss her as Louise slowly closes her eyes behind her sunglasses.

**"SAITO HIRAGA"!**

I stop in mid-kiss towards Louise and my eyes snap open. There is only one other person who calls me by my full name other than my parents. Louise and I both turn around to look behind us, and my eyes widen in shock when I see the person. No…it couldn't be her… I take of my sunglasses and let out a small gasp. My ex-girlfriend Kylie was standing a few feet away from the bench where I was just about to kiss Louise.

I turn to my right and see Louise looking curiously at the girl too, and then she turns to me with a tiny frown on her face. "Saito…who's she"? Louise asked me. I gulp and turn to look towards Kylie who was making her way towards us…and she was fuming.

**Sullivan**

I pushed past people until we reached the spot where those three boys said that the people in the picture were. But when we got there, they were nowhere to be found! "Those bloody cheats"! I growled as I looked around amongst the throng of people that were moving from place to place. "Why don't we ask that person if he's seen them"? Ken asked me as he pointed to a man who was applying ice to his head. "Fine", I grumbled and walked over to that man in the stall with my followers. "Excuse me sir", I said. The man looked up angrily towards me. "50 cents to play sir", he said. "I'm not here to play", I said showing him the photograph. "Have you seen these three"? I asked the man. The man squinted at the photograph and then he nodded. "Yup, they came to play for a stuffed bear not too long ago", the man said. "And I have to say that the girl was a remarkable player…the boy…not so much", he said re applying the ice pack onto his bruised head. "Could you direct me in the direction where they went from here"? Sullivan asked.

"Yeah they left from here and then went towards the ring toss stall over there", the man said pointing to the ring toss stall that was right across from his own stall. "Thanks", Sullivan said and turned around to leave. "Come on boys lets—", "you said 50 cents to play right"? Ken said as he dug some money out of his pocket. "Yeah all you have to do is—", "IDIOTS! WE ARE WASTING TIME"! Sullivan roared and then the group of followers scampered off with Sullivan to the ring toss stall.

I asked the ring toss game keeper the same question as I presented him with the photograph, and he pointed me in the direction of the jewelry stall. From the jewelery stall we were directed towards a food kart, and were directed towards another food kart from there until one person directed us to a bench that they saw people who resembled the people in the photo sitting on. We go to the bench but find it being occupied by other people. I showed them the photograph and they said that they were seen going towards the sunglasses and hat hut so we trooped off there.

The owner of the sunglasses and hat hut said that he didn't know where they couple planned on going after, but he heard them mention something about a shady spot.

From there we went into the park which was swarmed by couples and didn't see a single match.

**Saito**

Kylie stormed towards the bench where we were sitting and then stood in front of us. For a moment she just glared at us, and then taking absolutely no notice of Louise or Ayumi she flung her arms around me in a hug. "Oh Saito! I'm so glad you're back! Where did you disappear to for so long"?! she asked as she released me from her choke hold to look at me. "Um…Kylie…what are you doing"? I asked as I gently pushed her away from me. "What do you mean"? she asked confused. "We broke up…why are you—", "Oh Saito…believe me Saito, I didn't have a choice…Devon said that he would leave me if I didn't break up with you", she said as she flung her arms around me again.

I unwrapped her hands from around my neck and said, "Really? Just because he said so"? I asked her. "And now you expect me to take you back just like that? I don't think so", I said standing up with Ayumi. "Because as you can see, I'm already in a committed relationship", I said as I directed her attention to Ayumi and then Louise who awkwardly stood up beside me. Kylie took a moment to register the fact that I wasn't alone and was standing with a toddler and another girl, and then her eyes widened in shock. "So…you disappear…and you come back…_married_"?! she asks in shock. "Do you _know_ how worried I was"?! she lunges for me again, but I hold up my hand and stop her.

"Since when did you care about me? All you did was smooch Devon behind my back"! I said. "B-But…", "We're over Kylie…we were over a long time ago…if you think that I would take you back now just because Devon broke up with you—", "How did you know that he broke up with me"?! she asked. "It was just a hunch and frankly I'm not surprised", I said. "But Saito…remember all the good times we had together? All those times that we spent together? All those times that we kissed? You said that I was the only girl for you", Kylie said. "Yeah well now I have someone else who's the only girl for me", I said and turned towards Louise and pulled her close to me.

"Louise is the only girl for me now…and nothing you say or do will change my mind", I said. "Daddy I'm tired", Ayumi spoke up. "I can't believe you Saito…I just cannot believe you", Kylie said. "Well…believe it. Louise and I are together and we have a child. Now is this conversation over"? I asked. "PLEASE Saito! I need you! You don't understand how much I need you right now Saito"! Kylie cried. She grabbed Ayumi from my hands and was about to throw her to the ground when I grabbed her hands. "What do you think you're doing"?! Louise shrieked as I took Ayumi from Kylie and then handed her to Louise. "Oh get lost you slut! Saito was mine before you met him; he doesn't belong to you he never will belong to you"! Kylie said as she moved to wrap her arms around me.

"No Kylie, you're wrong. I never belonged to you…and you never belonged to me…you only cared about yourself and never even once thought about how I felt when I kept seeing you with Devon", I said through clenched teeth. "What do I have to do to get it into your head?! WE ARE THROUGH"! I said loudly causing people to stare. Kylie's eyes welled up with tears, but I felt nothing. I held no emotions towards her whatsoever. "Fine…and you know something? Devon was a much better boyfriend then you ever were", she said. "You and Devon can go rot for all I care", I said and that about did it for Kylie. She wound her arm back, and slapped me hard across the face. "I never liked you anyways", she said and then ran off.

I rubbed my sore cheek and then turned around to face Louise. "Sorry you had to see that", I said and broke off when I saw her crying. "Hey don't worry you—", I reached out towards her but she stepped away from me. "Why didn't you tell me"? she asked me. "Huh"? I asked. "W-Why didn't you tell me that you had a girlfriend in this world"? she asked. "She's my ex Louise! She never was my girlfriend"! I said reaching out towards her again. "I trusted you", she said as she backed away from me again. "Louise—", I reached out towards her with my hand, but she slapped my hand away. "I trusted you"! she cried and then burst into tears.

"Louise", I moved to hug her, but Louise pushed past me with Ayumi and ran out of the park. "Louise"! I ran after her, but her hat that had flown off of her head smacked me in the face and I stopped short. When I removed her hat and looked up, Louise and Ayumi had disappeared without a trace. I looked around wildly for them but I kept coming up empty…no matter where I looked I couldn't even catch a glimpse of them…where could Louise have run off with Ayumi? I didn't realize seeing my ex-girlfriend would hurt Louise so badly.

**Louise**

I continued to run, hanging onto Ayumi as I ran. I didn't see where I was going; I was blinded by my own tears, making the world around me seem blurry. Why? Why didn't he tell me that he had a girlfriend? Who knows what those two did before I met Saito? I know I shouldn't be worrying about it but…it just hurt so much…the thought of him being with his ex-girlfriend before meeting me.

Why does it hurt so much? Why am I crying like this? I slowed to walk and wiped at my eyes. "Mommy…are you okay? Did daddy hurt you"? she asked me. I smiled sadly down at her and shook my head…even though he did hurt me…but…why is it affecting me so much…?

"Awww what's the matter? Got dumped by your husband"? a voice asked and I looked up to see…the kidnappers! I quickly put a protective hold on Ayumi as they came slowly towards us. "We can fix that…why don't you give us the girl? And then things can go back to the way they were with you and your husband"? the person in the front handed me a photograph. I looked at it and gasped. It was a picture of the future version of me and Saito…along with Ayumi! This was proof! Solid actual proof that Ayumi was our daughter!

"Where did you get this"? I asked the person who had given me the photo. "That's not important…what's important to us now…is the girl…", they said as they advanced closer towards me and Ayumi. "Mommy…", Ayumi whimpered. I tightened my grip on her and turned around to run but was blocked by some of the followers; I turned around to see the leader and some of the other kidnappers coming towards me. I didn't have my wand with me either…this was not good.

"Give us the girl", the leader demanded. "No way I'm letting go", I said. "Very well then", the leader said and then snapped his fingers. The kidnappers dove forward and grabbed Ayumi away from my arms. "Ayumi"! I cried out as Ayumi cried out towards me. I tried to run towards her but I was held fast by two of the kidnappers. I struggled hard, but was unable to free myself. "Tsk, tsk…such an annoying one…oh well, do what you have to do", the leader of the group said as he tied and bound Ayumi's legs and then put her in the back of a van with her still crying out to me. I struggled and fought hard against my captors, but to no avail.

All of a sudden one of the kidnappers covered my face with something and I couldn't breathe. I didn't recognize the smell but I knew that I was being drugged with the way that my brain went cloudy and my vision became blurred. I slowly faded into darkness and uttered one word before everything went entirely dark…

_"Saito…" _

* * *

Oh no Louise and Ayumi have been captured!

I'm sorry for uploading after so long, i meant to upload this chapter earlier but i was plagued by headaches ugh Dx

Anyways here it is chapter 11 hope you all enjoy

R&R it rly encourages me :)

Till next time

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake x)


	12. In Turmoil

Chapter 12

**Saito**

After hours of searching tirelessly for Louise and Ayumi, I finally gathered up all of our stuff and dully made my way back home…hoping that Louise and Ayumi were there. "She didn't really need to get so upset over something like my ex…I mean I said in front of her that she was the only girl for me", I said to myself as I walked home. I sighed. "But…then again…I do understand why she ran off…I mean if she had a boyfriend or some other love interest other than me I would have been pretty jealous too", I sighed as I made my way home.

I went on into town laden down with all of the stuff that we had brought at the street fair, causing people to stare at the teddy bears that I carried. My ears burned a bit, and I walked faster towards my house…hoping that Louise and Ayumi were there. I continued on lost on thought, when I stepped on something flimsy, and paper-like. I stepped back, and looked down to see what looked like a photograph.

I bent down and picked it up, and squinted at it…the photograph looked vaguely like… I gasped and my eyes widened. This was a picture of me, Louise and Ayumi! From the future! That means we really are Ayumi's parents! And Ayumi really is our daughter! But…what was it doing here?! How did it get here?! A million thoughts filled my head, but I didn't have time to ponder them. I grabbed my stuff and clutched the photograph in my hand as I raced home.

The door was unlocked so I pushed it open and went in to find that my mom and brother were already home. My mom was making lunch and was forcing Rihito to help her. "Hey mom, how was your shopping trip"? I asked as I set down the stuff from the street fair and raced into the house. "It was lovely! How was the street fair"? my mom's voice faded as I ran into my room only to find Derf, but my room was empty. "Louise"? I called as I ran out of my room and ran into the guest room, only to find that empty too. "Louise? Ayumi"?! I called as I ran down the hall and looked into my parent's room.

But that room was empty too, and so was almost every room that I checked in. "Mom"! I ran into the kitchen breathlessly, my heart pounding. "Where are Louise and Ayumi"? I asked. My mom and Rihito exchanged glances. "What do you mean, we thought they were with you"? my Mom asked me. "Well…they were but…", "But what"? my Mom asked me as she walked towards me. "Did you meet Kylie"? Rihito asked with a laugh. "Shush! Louise isn't from here, who knows where those two must have gone"?! my Mom asked me worriedly.

Realization slowly began settling in…Louise and Ayumi weren't in Tokyo Japan anymore…I had a bad feeling. "I'm going out to look for her", I said. "Be careful"! my mom called as I ran back into my room to grab Derf. "What's up"? he asked me as I put him into his scabbard. "Louise and Ayumi are missing", I said rushing out of my room. "WHAT"?! Derf asked. "SHUT UP"! I hissed back. "You're not supposed to be talking—",I hit my leg against my dresser drawer, and one of my drawers opened up. I pulled out the rest of the drawer and saw Louise's wand!

I picked it up and stared helplessly at it. "Great", I said. "Louise is powerless without her wand…", I clutched at it, and then took out the photograph that I had stowed into my pocket. "Don't worry Louise…I'll find you…you and Ayumi…wherever the both of you are", I said as I put Louise's wand into my back pocket, and then raced out the door of my house.

**Louise**

A blast of cold water hit me against my face, and I was snapped out of the darkness and came to gasping and coughing. I took in my surroundings, and realized that I was in some sort of…place…far away from Tokyo Japan…but…_where_ was I? I tried to move, but I was strapped to a chair, my arms and legs tied in place. "Wh-what is this…what's going on"?! I asked as I tried to unfree myself, but was held fast. "Tsk, tsk, don't struggle like that…you aren't cute at all when you make that face", a voice said that I didn't recognize.

"What"?! I yelped. There was silence, and then all of a sudden a man came out of the darkness, wearing an evil smirk on his face. "You…don't remember anything"? he asked me as he came towards me. I stared at him trying to figure out what he was talking about. "hmmm…maybe we drugged you a bit too much", he said as he rubbed his chin. All of a sudden it came back to me—he was one of the kidnappers…I had been kidnapped along with Ayumi in Tokyo Japan…Ayumi! Where was she?!

"Where's Ayumi"?! I asked him. "Ah…the little girl…don't worry some of my men are taking special care of her", he said. "If you do anything to her, I swear I will not leave you alive", I said. "Oh? Bit high and mighty now are we"? he said as he walked closer towards me. "What can you do? You're just a girl…There's nothing you can do", he said as he held my face in his hands. I jerked away from him, and glared at him. "I may be just a girl", I said as he smirked at me. "But you have no idea what I'm capable of", I said. The man laughed coldly and then looked at me. "You?! What power could you possibly have"?! he asked and began to laugh again.

"More than you think", I muttered to myself as I moved my hand to try to take my wand out of my pocket, but just ended up feeling cloth. My wand! Where was it?! The man turned back to face me still laughing, and I forced myself to look him straight into his eyes. "When I have the elixir of life gemstone from Ayumi…I will be all powerful…and there will be nothing you can do to stop me", he said as he walked towards me. "I know it's a bit late for this but…my name is Sullivan", he said as he extended his hand towards me. I looked at his hand, and then glared at him.

Sullivan looked at me, and then burst into laughter again. "So sorry, I forgot that I had you tied up", he said. "Where is Ayumi"? I asked him. "I told you—", "I want to know where she is", I said. "Don't worry, she's still alive", Sullivan said. "But really…come on", he said as he leaned in towards me. "You could always make another one...so what if this girl dies? What is she to you anyways"? he asked me. "I am her…MOTHER", I said through gritted teeth. "Tsk, tsk…teen pregnancies are always such a tragedy", he said as he backed away. I was about to make a smart remark, when he leaned in towards me again. "But seriously…why are you so worried"? he asked me.

"A child's life is a precious thing. To kill one before it had barely even begun to live life to the fullest…there is no greater crime than that", I said. "Wow…so beautiful…I admire that in girls…their…beauty", he said as he held a lock of my hair. "Precious", he said. "Tell me…how do you plan on getting yourself out of here in order to save your daughter"? he asked. "There are no windows", he said as he dropped the lock of my hair, and then gestured around the room. I turned around and noticed that he was right. "And you have no way to free yourself", he said with a smirk.

"But you are rather pretty", he said as he leaned in again. "I think I'll let you go", he said as he held up a knife. "I just need the girl anyways", he said as the knife glinted dangerously in the dull light that was lighting the room. I stared nervously at the knife and then at Sullivan.

**Saito**

I ran all through Tokyo Japan calling Ayumi and Louise's names, but everywhere I looked I kept turning up empty. I ran to all of the places that Louise, Ayumi and I went to in the street fair, but they weren't there either. I asked all of the stall owners whether they saw a pink haired girl with a blonde haired child, but everyone said the same thing, "No".

I was beginning to get really worried…had Louise and Ayumi been…no…they couldn't have been kidnapped…there's no way that the kidnappers would come here…but…what if they did? No I couldn't think that, I had to keep looking. I went all through town, back into the street fair and still ended up empty. But I couldn't give up, Louise and Ayumi were important to me…and if they were hurt because of me…I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

I decided to ask around to see whether anyone had seen them, and decided to show the photograph as well; some people who saw the photograph, said they had seen some people who looked like that in the village but they couldn't be sure whether they were them because the photograph was faded. I continued to ask around showing the photograph until I saw Kylie flirting and seducing some innocent guy. I sighed and shook my head; that girl seriously will not give up. I went up to them anyways and shoved the photograph into their faces.

"Have you seen them"? I asked pointing to Louise and Ayumi. "You lost your girlfriend and your kid? Huh I knew your relationship wouldn't last", Kylie said snootily. "And aren't you a little too young to have a kid"? the guy asked me. "Yeah none of your business", I said. "I suggest you don't let her egg you on, she cheated on me with another guy, and she'll probably do the same to you", I said. Kylie's eyes widened as the guy stared at her his brow furrowed. "Well…thanks anyways", I said and then left as Kylie protested to the guy that it wasn't true.

I showed the picture around some more, and people all pointed me to the village. I went to the village and asked the people that were around showing them the picture. "I saw a girl who looked like that, but she was much younger…and she was with a little girl", a person I asked said. "Do you know where you last saw them"? I asked. They pointed to the spot where I had found the photograph and they said, "They were confronted by a group of people in black…and then all of a sudden they took them and they were gone", the person said.

_The kidnappers! Louise and Ayumi were kidnapped! _I thanked the person, and then quickly made my way home, shaking all over. Louise and Ayumi were kidnapped…and it was all my fault. I opened the door to my house and my mother noticing the worried look on my face asked me what happened and whether I found Louise and Ayumi, but I remained silent and went to my room. Once I was there, I took out the picture and held Louise's wand in my hand…I could only hope that wherever they are now…they were safe.

**Louise**

"Are you really going to let me go once you cut these ropes off"? I asked him arching an eyebrow. Sullivan stared at me for a second, and then pocketed his knife. "What a smart little one", he said as he patted my head as if I was a little girl. "And you're right Angel…mind if I call you that"? he asked me as he leaned in again towards me. I grimaced at him. "It really does suit you", he leaned in closer until his lips were just inches from mine. Was this guy kidding?! He leaned in all the way, and I turned away so that his lips ended up landing awkwardly on my cheek.

"Aw…come on…that's not nice", he said as he held my face in his hands. "Just tell me where Ayumi is", I said as I jerked away from him. "I don't have the right to tell you anything, Angel", he said as he grabbed my face again. "Okay…at least tell me this", I said as I jerked out of his grasp. "Where exactly is this place"? I asked him. "You're in Tristain Halkeginia, somehow I knew that looking for the two of you in Tokyo Japan would lead us directly to you", Sullivan said.

I'm in Tristain?! That means I'm miles away from Saito! "Anyways, enough talking Angel", Sullivan said as he made his way towards the door. "I have to go and see whether the plan has taken place as of yet", he said as he put his hand on the door knob. "Wait! Don't hurt her please! She's just a child she doesn't know that she has the stone inside of her"! I struggled against the ropes that were binding me. "Oh? Angel, do you think I care"? he asked me.

"She's just a _child_"! I repeated again, almost begging. "Please let her go, I'll do anything"! I cried. Sullivan stopped as he was about to open the door, and then turned around to face me evilly. In a flash he was across the room, and in front of me. "_Anything_"? he asked me. I immediately regretted saying that, and maintained eye-contact with him. "Okay Angel", he said as he leaned in towards me. "How about you give me some 'sugar'"? he asked me with a perverted wink.

"If you give me just one kiss…then I'll let both you and Ayumi go", Sullivan said crossing his arms. "Why are you so into me"? I asked him, knowing that this was a stupid question to ask. "Angel have you looked yourself in the mirror lately? Your beauty is truly divine", he said. "Am I really that pretty"? I asked him giving him a flirtacious wink. "Absolutely", Sullivan said. I began loosening my foot in my shoe as I egged him on. "Like…an angel"? I asked him. "That's why I gave you that name", he said as he leaned in closer to me.

"So…how about it"? he asked me. "Close your eyes", I said seductively as I managed to free my foot from my shoe. Sullivan closed his eyes, and puckered his lips. I glared at him as he smiled with his eyes closed. "I'm waiting dearie", he said. "Here it comes", I said as I readied myself. "Are you ready"? I asked him. "I've been ready ever since", he said still not opening his eyes. "Well, it will be worth the wait", I said, and then swung my freed leg straight at him.

**Saito**

I paced my room hopelessly trying to figure out what to do. The kidnappers could have taken them anywhere…but where?! Where could they have gone with Louise and Ayumi?! "This is all my fault…but how was I supposed to know that Kylie was going to show up? And is Kylie really worth telling Louise about"? I asked Derf. "Partner, now's not the time to worry about that you need to find out where Louise and Ayumi are", Derf said.

"But how will I know where they are"? I asked helplessly. "Use Louise's wand…you might be able to open up a world door spell back to Tristain Halkegenia and at least go to the magic academy and then have some help in finding out where they are from the headmaster and the others there", Derf said. "But the headmaster is the one who kicked us out in the first place"! I said. "Saito now's not the time to argue! Use Louise's wand, NOW"! Derf said.

"But I don't have magic", I wailed helplessly. Derf sighed. "All you can do now is try", he said. I dug out Louise's wand from my back pocket, and then looked at the photograph. Seeing Louise's face in the photograph gave me confidence and I pointed the wand out and said some of the words that I heard Louise say during a spell. I stood and watched but nothing happened; not even a spark showed.

"Try again", Derf said. I pointed the wand out again, and said another few choice of words but still nothing happened. **"AURGH! IT'S NOT WORKING, I'M SO USELESS"!** I threw Louise's wand against the wall, and a spark emitted from it opening up a swirling green portal as the wand hit the floor. "Partner…you did it"! Derf said. "It's…Tristain…", I said as I looked in the portal. "Partner…hurry! Before the portal closes up"! Derf said. "Right", I said and then grabbed Louise's wand and put it into my back pocket. I quickly tore out a piece of notebook paper from one of my books, and then quickly wrote a good-bye letter to my parents and Rihito…telling them that I had to go and will be back when I could. I quickly signed it with a flourish, and then folded up the note and placed it on my dresser table. "Partner, hurry"! Derf said.

I took one last look at my room, and then ran into portal and felt it close around me.

**Tristain Halkeginia**

**Louise**

I had almost got him, but at the last second Sullivan realized what I was up to and grabbed my leg. "Did you really think that would work"? he asked me. "Let me GO! I have to get to Ayumi"! I cried as he held onto my leg. "I'm not going to let that happen, I'm through with being nice to you Angel", he said as he proceeded to untie me from the chair that I had been sitting on.

Sullivan still had a good grip on me, and I struggled hard. "You're such a trouble maker", Sullivan said as he dug out a needle filled with some sort of liquid. He was going to drug me again! I fought hard against him to get out of his grip, but I wasn't able to do anything. Sullivan injected me with the drugs and instantly the effect took place. Everything became cloudy and fuzzy as the drugs spread through my bloodstream. "This will hold you…at least until we're able to extract the stone from Ayumi", Sullivan said as he threw me to the ground. He let out an evil laugh and left the room, and everything went dark as I faded out again.

**Sullivan**

I stormed out of the room that Ayumi's mother was being held captive in and then walked into the room where Ayumi was strapped onto a platform. "Have you gotten the stone out of her yet"? I barked to Ken who was in the room. "Every time we try to get near her we get electrocuted", Ken said. "Yeah I mean we can't even get close to her"! Greg said as he went near Ayumi, but was blasted back by a huge flash of electricity.

"See what I mean"? Greg asked coughing. "Keep trying! Do something to figure out how to get the stone out of her! Those drugs won't keep her out for long, and she'll be up any time now"! I shouted at them. "Yes sir", they said meekly and then grouped up to try to figure something out.

"I NEED that stone…and I will get it even if I have to kill her to"! I said as I glared at Ayumi.

As Sullivan turned away, Ayumi's mouth slowly opened and she whispered, "Mommy…Daddy…"

* * *

Soooooo what did ya'll think?

Leave me your thoughts x) sorry for uploading so late, i just have a lot of assignments to work on ughhhhhh

Anyways i hope u all enjoy :)

Till next time

C.C.C.C


	13. Looking for Louise and Escaping

Chapter 13

**Tristain Halkeginia**

**Saito**

I stepped through the portal, and by chance had arrived on the grounds of the magic academy. The academy looked battered as if it had been through a lot, and my first thought was that the kidnappers had come looking for Louise, Ayumi and I here after we had left the hotel…and probably blew this place up…but how did they rebuild it? Magic of course, duh.

I ran up the academy steps and noticed that the academy was unusually empty…no one was walking down the halls or lingering in the hallways like they usually did. I walked slowly down the halls, my footsteps echoing loudly off the walls. I didn't actually know where I was going but I was hoping to find the headmaster's office…I realized that even after staying at the academy for so long with Louise, I still didn't know where the headmaster's office was.

"Saito"? I stopped and turned at the sound of my voice, and saw Seista, a look of shock and relief over her face. "Seista", I said as she ran up to me and hugged me. "You're safe thank goodness", she said she hugged me. "Where's Ms. Valliere"? she asked me as she broke the hug. "And Ayumi"? she asked as she looked around, probably thinking that they were hiding behind me. I sighed. "I don't know where they are", I said dejectedly, and turned away from her. "What? What do you mean"? she asked worriedly. "They were kidnapped", I said. Seista gasped, and it made me feel even more worthless then I already did. "I came here to find the headmaster…I don't know whether he'll be able to help but right now, he's my only hope", I said.

"Come on, I'll take you there", Seista said and grabbed my hand and began pulling me down the hallway. "We have so much to tell you, there was some sort of photograph in Ayumi's clothing and I gave it to the headmaster, but then the academy was attacked and then the photograph—", "Wait", I said as I skidded to a stop and took my hand out of Seista's grasp. "Do you mean…this photograph"? I asked as I showed Seista the photograph of Louise, Ayumi and I from the future. Seista's eyes widened. "Yes! That's it! But how did you get it"?! she asked me.

"It's a long story", I said as we resumed the search for the headmaster's office. "Where exactly did the three of you go after the headmaster kicked you guys out"? Seista sked me as we reached the headmaster's office. "To a hotel", I said reaching up to knock on the door. "Was it a one-bedroom, one"? Seista asked with just a hint of jealousy. "Seista, now's not the time for that", I said knocking on the door. The door opened, and it was Travis who had done so. "Travis"? I asked him at the same time as he said, "Saito"? Lady Valliere was sobbing into her husband's arms, and then looked up when my name was mentioned.

"Louise?! Where's Louise"?! she asked me as she ran up to me. I looked away from her desperate and pleading face into the grim and shocked face of the headmaster's. "Where is Louise"?! Lady Valliere demanded as she grabbed me by the arms and shook me back and forth. "I don't know", I said in a strained voice. Lady Valliere burst into tears, and then dissolved into sobs again as the Duke held her in his arms. "What are you doing here Saito? How did you get here? Where is Louise"? the headmaster asked me. "Was she…", Travis began as he looked at me. "Okay, look. I know you all have a lot of questions but now is not the time for this. I need your help in finding Louise and Ayumi", I said almost begging.

"Where are they"? the headmaster asked me. I sighed and said, "They've been kidnapped…I have no idea where they are", "WHAT"?! Lady Valliere shrieked. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HER FAMILIAR, WHAT KIND OF A FAMILIAR DOESN'T PROTECT HIS MASTER"?! Lady Valliere yelled as the Duke tried to calm her down. Louise's mother was right…what kind of a familiar am I if I can't even protect Louise? "Let's not blow our tops now", the headmaster said as he tried to calm down Lady Valliere as well. "As long as Louise has her wand with her, we will be able to find her", the headmaster said, and then he turned to me. "Louise…DOES have her wand…right"? he asked.

"Oh…um…you mean…this wand"? I asked meekly as I held up Louise's wand. The headmaster sighed and then covered his face with his hands. "Louise should have disowned you when she had the chance"! Lady Valliere said as she shoved past me and stormed out into the hall. "I need some fresh air", she said as she slammed the door behind her. "Don't mind her Saito…she's just a bit stressed", Duke Valliere said. "No…she's right…I can't even protect Louise…I'm not fit to be her familiar", I said as I sunk into a chair. "Don't blame yourself Saito, there must be another way that we can find Louise and Ayumi", Seista said.

"There is no other way", the headmaster said. "Louise's wand was our only hope", the headmaster said. "But she's the void mage isn't she? She should be able to send us a message or something…_anything _to let us know where she and Ayumi are", Travis said. "Louise isn't very skilled at magic…if you lived here at the magic academy you would know what I'm talking about", the headmaster said. "No offense", he quickly added as the Duke frowned. "But we can't just sit here! Louise is important to me"! Travis said as he slammed his hand down on the headmaster's desk, and then winced in pain. "You're not the only one that Louise is important to", I said with a tad bit of jealousy. "Travis is right though…we cannot just sit here and do nothing", the Duke said. "You're right…which is why…", the headmaster dug around in the pockets of his robes, until he pulled out a wand. "I'm giving you this", he said as he handed it to Travis.

"It was Louise's training wand she had when she was 10 years old…I meant to dispose of it but thought against it because it might come in handy", the headmaster said as Travis looked at the wand. "But…I'm not—I mean I don't have—", "This wand is a special one of a kind one that Louise was lucky enough to have—it grants magical powers to anyone in its possession", the headmaster said. Travis and I didn't look convinced, but the Duke and the headmaster did. "You two need to set out and find where Louise and Ayumi are", the headmaster said. "Bring them back here", the Duke said as I stood up. "I'm coming too", Seista said. "No, it's too dangerous", the headmaster said. "But—!" "Seista—please…now is not the time for arguing", the Duke said. "I wish you both the best of luck", the headmaster said to Travis and I.

"You mean…you want us to leave now"? Travis asked him. "I thought you said Louise was important to you", I said in a flat voice. Travis shot me a look as the headmaster said, "It's best that you two leave at the earliest…for all we know…", the headmaster trailed off as he went and looked out the window in his office.

"They could most probably be dead", he said with a heavy sigh.

**Louise**

I was groggy again when I came to; I was still in the same room but instead of Sullivan being there, it was someone else. My vision wasn't entirely focused yet, but when it did focus I was able to recognize the person as being the one whom had confronted Ayumi and me that day in the village. "Surprised to see me"? he asked with a smirk. His jaw looked broken from where I had punched him, and his head looked a bit swollen. "I can ask you the same", I said as I glared at him. He frowned slightly at me and said, "I am not authorized to answer your questions", "But…you're authorized to watch over me aren't you? So doesn't that mean that you're also authorized to answer my questions as well"? I asked arching an eye-brow.

"Don't play games with me girl, I'm going to get back at you for what you and your little friend did to me that day", he said pointing to his jaw and swollen head for emphasis. "And what exactly are you going to do to get back at me"? I asked. "You're tied up, there's nothing you can do anyways", the guy said. "But in case you do get any ideas", he said as he patted his pocket. "I have a fully loaded gun right here", he said. "So if you make any moves," he said as he continued to pat the gun in his pocket. "Don't say I didn't warn you", he said with an evil grin.

"I see", I said as I adjusted the position in the chair that I now realized that I was sitting on again. "So…what exactly are you going to do with the…'elixir of life gemstone'"? I asked. "Well…Sullivan said that it will help us become immortal or something—like we won't ever be able to die and we'll gain supernatural powers", he said. "And…do you think that's true"? I asked him as I continued to adjust my position. The ropes looked like they weren't tied properly—in fact…they were…tied loosely… "That's what Sullivan said would happen once we have it in our grasp", he said as he began pacing back and forth in front of me. "That is, if we can get it out of the girl", he continued. "What do you mean"? I asked as I tried to remove myself from my binds. "We can barely get near to the girl to get the stone out of her", he said. "We get electrocuted or something", he said distractedly. I breathed a small sigh of relief—they hadn't managed to get the gemstone out of Ayumi yet.

"Anyways", he stopped pacing and then turned to me with a frown. "Why are you asking me this? What are you planning"?! he whipped out his gun and pointed it at me. My breath caught in my throat but I forced myself to stay calm, and focus on the task at hand: to free myself and get to Ayumi as soon as possible. "Nothing, I'm not planning anything", I said as I tossed my hair back over my shoulders. "I'm just curious…do you honestly think that Sullivan will give you and…his…'others', an equal share of the stone"? I asked him. "That's what he said he would do", the guy said. "And…you believe him"? I asked. The guy was silent for a moment, and then he sighed and pocketed his gun. "I don't know…I do want to believe him…but…", "Considering the type of person that Sullivan is…do you _really_ think he will share the stone with you"? I asked him.

The guy sighed and stared hard at the ground, as if he was thinking something over. "It may seem hard to believe it", I said as I managed to free my legs without him noticing. "But…really…considering the type of person that Sullivan is…do you honestly think that he will share the stone with you? Or any of his groupies"? I asked. The guy didn't answer, and then turned away from me allowing me to free my right arm. "Okay…any second now", I whispered to myself.

**Saito**

Travis and I had left the academy and were wandering aimlessly towards the village. "We don't even know where they are…how will we know where to look"? I asked. "Well…maybe we'll be able to ask around…you still have that photograph right"? Travis asked. I nodded and took the photograph out of my pocket. My heart clenched painfully when I looked at the smiling faces of Louise and Ayumi—they were captured all because of me…if they were hurt I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. "I still can't believe it you know…that you and Louise end up together", Travis said as he took the picture from me and looked at it. "Well…Louise and I were also in denial…but then we got a visit from our future selves…and yeah…they kind of convinced us", I said as Travis handed the picture back to me.

"Where exactly did you see them"? Travis asked me. "Louise and I went to my world, after those people showed up at the hotel", I said. "Dammit…I thought they wouldn't show up there…it's like the safest hotel in Tristain", Travis said. "Yeah well…maybe for others but not for Louise and I", I said as I clutched at the photograph. "So…what did they tell you"? Travis asked. "They told us that Ayumi is from the future—where there are people who want to get this elixir of life gemstone from her", I said. "Uh huh…", Travis said. "So they said that they sent her here so that she would be safe…but as soon as Louise and I brought her to the academy—", "The attacks began", Travis said. "Yeah", I said with a sigh.

We were getting no-where…at this rate we'll never be able to find them. "Maybe we should start showing the picture around", I said as I looked at it. "I don't think we'll need to do that", Travis said. "Huh"? I said and then looked at him. Travis pointed straight ahead, and I followed his gaze to see the future versions of me and Louise standing there in front of us!

**Louise**

"I have no choice but to trust Sullivan", the guy said with his back still turned. "Why"? I asked as I managed to free my other arm. At this point, I had completely released the binds that were holding me against the chair; was this guy just a lousy rope tier or did he do this on purpose? "I don't know why—stop asking me questions"! he whirled around, and pointed his gun at me. "What are you playing at? Why are you asking me all that"?! he yelled. "Relax, relax…I was just wondering", I said nonchalantly. The guy looked confused and bewildered at the same time. "Oh and um…what exactly is your name"? I asked him.

"What? Why do you want to know"?! he asked as he continued to point his gun at me. "I would just like to know the name of the attacker who tried to take Ayumi away from me in the village that day", I said. The guy laughed. "So you remember eh"? he asked coldly. "The name's Elliot", he said. "Elliot", I said. "You gonna tell me your name"? he asked as he walked towards me with the gun still in his hand. "No…but…I want to ask you something", I said. "I told you no more questions"! he barked. "Do you have a family Elliot"? I asked him. Elliot's face suddenly became grim, and he looked away. "Do you have a family"? I asked him.

For a moment, Elliot looked deeply troubled and saddened but then he clutched his gun and his face turned red as he rounded towards me. "Why do you want to know"?! he asked as he again pointed the gun at me. "Just what are you playing at"?! he asked. "Well…we're about to find out then", I said. In a flash, I swung my leg at him and Elliot taken aback at what had just happened fired the gun at me but I had already managed to knock it out of his hands.

I grabbed the gun and then pointed at him. "H-How did you escape"?! he asked. "You know something Elliot"? I asked. "You're a lousy rope tier", I said. "Look…listen, I'll—", "I'm not ready to listen to anything anymore, Elliot", I said. "This is for everything you've done", I said and then shot him in the leg. Elliot let out a groaning sound, and then fell to the ground clutching his leg. "DAMN YOU"! Elliot cursed through his clenched teeth. I had only injured him a little, he should be able to still limp after me after I had left this room that I was in…I pointed the gun at his other leg and then shot it. "I'm sorry", I said as he clutched at his other leg in agony. "But…you left me no choice", I admit that I felt terribly bad for doing something like this…something which I had never dreamed I would do…but it was all to protect Ayumi.

I quickly ran towards the door of the room, and flung it open while Elliot still moaned and cursed. I took one last look at him, and then ran out the room slamming the door shut behind me. Once I was out, I found myself facing a vast array of doors…where on earth was I? and could Ayumi be behind one of these doors?

**Saito  
**"What are you doing here"? I asked the future versions of me and Louise. "Louise and Ayumi have been captured", the future version of Louise said. "Yeah, I figured that part out…but…I don't know where they are…", I said exchanging a glance with Travis. "So…these are the future versions of you and Louise…", Travis said in more awe then shock. "Well would you look at that Louise, its Ayumi's godfather", the future me said as he looked at Travis. "Huh"? Travis and I said at the same time.

The future Louise also looked at Travis and then gasped. "You're right Saito! It's Travis"! "Wait a minute…so…I grow up to be…Ayumi's godfather"? Travis asked in shock. Louise nodded and smiled brightly. "Well, it was either you or uncle Guiche and Aunt Montmorency", the future me said. "And I had no problem whether it turned out to be them or him, Saito", the future version of Louise said. "You know what Guiche and Montmorency are like, they aren't that—",

"Hey, hey, um if I can interrupt? Travis and I need to be getting to Louise and Ayumi", I said breaking off my future-self. "They are not far from here…the kidnappers have taken them to an abandoned building…you must find them at any cost, before they're able to get the stone in their grasp", the future version of Louise said. "Where is the abandoned building"? Travis asked. The future version of me, pointed down into the village where there were a bunch of large scraggly trees, bushels and roots behind some shops. "The abandoned building is located there…it is very dark in there and it will be easy to get lost", the future version of Louise said. "So stick together the both of you", the future version of me said. "And protect our daughter", they both said at the same time.

"We will", Travis said, and I nodded in agreement. "Good luck", they said, and as if they were ghosts they floated away, until they disappeared. "Let's go", I said to Travis. He nodded and we both ran straight into the village towards the forest located behind a few shops. "Can you believe that they would choose a place like this"? I asked Travis. "Nope…I can't…probably because it's an abandoned building they thought no one will come", Travis said as we ran past people who were going about from shop to shop. "Plus there's this forest", Travis said as we stopped in front of the tangled bushed, vines and trees. "They chose this place…because of it…", Travis said as we stared into the dark tangles, and bushes. "Because they know…that if anyone tried to find the abandoned building…they would probably get lost first in this forest of death", I said.

"Or most probably die", Travis said.

**Louise**

I ran down the halls with the gun in my hand…without my wand…it's the only thing I have to defend myself. I shuddered as I looked at the gun…I felt like a murderer.

I continued to run down the halls looking into each room for any sign of Ayumi or anyone else from Sullivan's group. But everywhere I looked, I turned up empty, and some of the rooms wouldn't open. I slowed to a walk, taking in my surroundings as I went. It looked like I was in an abandoned building of some sort…why of all places did they choose this? I wondered.

As I continued to walk down the hall and try every door, I began to feel as if I was being watched...and followed. Just to make sure I turned back to look over my shoulder to check only to find myself heaving a nervous sigh, and giving an involuntary shake. The building it seemed was eerily empty. I heard no other footsteps, only mine and the sound of my breathing. What if Ayumi wasn't here? What if…what if they took her somewhere else? What if she's—no she can't be dead…I know she's still alive…Elliot even said so himself…that they weren't able to get the stone out of her…so she wasn't dead…yet.

I continued wandering aimlessly down the halls, peeking into rooms hoping that I would at least see Sullivan or Ayumi, but I saw nothing; and like before some of the doors wouldn't even open. I continued walking trying each door, until I reached a room with double doors. I was about to push it open when I heard some voices coming from inside the room. I put my ear on the door and strained to listen…but all I heard was the sound of my own breathing but all of a sudden a voice spoke: "We can't get close to her Sullivan"! There was a clattering of something's crashing to the ground and then Sullivan's voice roared, "DON'T CALL ME SULLIVAN! YOU ARE GOING TO GET THAT STONE OUT OF HER IF IT'S THE LAST THING THAT YOU DO"!

"AYUMI"! I cried out loud. The voices in the room faltered a bit, but then the shouting and gibberish resumed. I pushed against the door with all my might, pulled and did everything that I could think of. "Oh if only I had my wand with me! I would be able to do an explosion spell to break down the door"! I said trying the door again. The doors began to jiggle, and I jumped backwards when they slowly opened up in front of me. I quickly held the gun out in front of me when I saw Sullivan with a smirk on his face. "tsk, tsk…you managed to escape"? he asked me. "Where is Ayumi"? I asked. Sullivan turned and gestured inside the room. I looked to see Ayumi who was struggling against her bindings with Sullivan's groupies trying to get close to her to get the stone out of her. I watched shocked as a blast of electricity sent one of his followers flying backwards.

"Damn stone…it's like it knows it doesn't want to come out"! one of Sullivan's followers raged from inside the room. "Yes it is rather unfortunate", Sullivan said. "Ayumi"! I called into the room. "MOMMY"! Ayumi called back. I tried to run into the room, but Sullivan blocked me. "I'm afraid I can't let you pass", he said. "Go to hell", I said through gritted teeth and then smacked him upside the head with the gun. He let out a grunt as he fell to the floor. I was about to run inside when he grabbed my leg with a bloodied hand. **"DAMN YOU BITC—"! **I kicked him hard with my foot making him loose consciousness, and then ran into the room.

Sullivan's followers came at me from all sides, and I used the gun as a weapon shooting at whatever or whoever moved until I reached Ayumi. "Mommy"! she cried happily as I pulled her binds off of her and then picked her up. "Let's get you out of here"! I said as I ran towards the door. But before I could get there, Sullivan's followers blocked me…most of them bloodied and injured from the impact of the gun. I pointed the gun at all of them—if only I had my wand I would be able to get all of them at once! "_Give us the girl"!_ one of them yelled. "You'll have to kill me first", I growled. Sullivan's followers all dove at me, and I ducked underneath them and ran stepping over Sullivan's body, out into the hall.

I had to get out of here, even if it meant jumping out from a window.

**Saito**

Travis and I wandered into the thick forest of prickly bushes, thorns, vines and trees. They jutted up everywhere, scratching at you and pricking you…and just when you think you've seen the last of them more of them pop up.

Travis and I both had scratches over our faces, and the vines tore at our clothing cutting our arms and legs. "Dammit, they were right…it's so dark in here you can't see a freaking thing", Travis muttered as he pushed away a branch that scratched at his cheek. I ducked under a vine that blocked my path, waiting to scratch my forehead, and then said "Do you have any way to light that wand? You know to give us some light at the very least"? I asked him as I tried to stop some of bleeding cuts.

"I don't know any magical spells…but I'll try", I said. "Even just a little bit of light will help", I said. Travis pulled the wand out of his pocket and then took a deep breath. "Um…okay…let's see…'light up'", Travis said. We both looked at the wand with bated breath, until it flickered to life. The light from the wand allowed us to see what our path looked like—filled with terrifying looking branches, and trees.

"Are we going in the right direction"? Travis asked after a moment of silence. I swallowed hard. "I hope so", I answered. "With any luck…Louise and Ayumi have probably gotten out", I said. "If they weren't captured first", Travis said as he pushed away a branch that hung out in front of our faces. "We can only hope…that they didn't get caught", I said.

"Please Louise…just hold out a little longer", I muttered to myself.

**Louise**

I ran through the halls clutching at Ayumi, and onto the gun for dear life. I honestly could not believe what I had just done in the past few hours that I had been here. I had probably killed two people…I had turned into a **_murderer_** but it was all to protect this girl here…

I looked at Ayumi as I ran; she looked scared as if she knew what was happening. I ran down a corner and came upon more doors which looked identical to the ones that I had seen before. I pushed and pulled at all of them, but they wouldn't budge.

"THERE SHE IS"! "STOP HER"! I whirled around when I heard the voices of Sullivan's men running towards us, each with guns and weapons of their own. I pointed the gun out, and shot some of the men in their tracks with tears streaming down my face.

I turned another corner and ran down the hall but was just faced with more doors. "What kind of place is this"?! I shouted making Ayumi jump. I continued to try all of the doors that I ran into. Most of them opened up to what looked like classrooms, and I would hide in them with Ayumi until I made sure that the kidnappers had passed by, and then I would run out and go in the other direction. This continued for a few moments until I finally had enough. I was going to get myself and Ayumi out of here, no matter what.

**Saito**

Travis and I continued to trek on, deeper and deeper into the forest. We hopelessly pushed past the branches, vines and trees that stopped us and clawed at us but still we got no-where near a clearing.

"Do you think they sent us in the wrong direction"? Travis asked me. "No…we just have to keep going", I said breathlessly. "We'll see a clearing soon", I said confidently…and I hoped that I was right. Travis and I continued onwards into the forest getting more cuts and scrapes as more branches, vines and trees scratched at us.

"Why does a place like this even exist"? Travis finally shouted as he broke a tree branch that had made its way to claw his forehead. "They should have cut this down," I said in agreement as I looked back over my shoulder. "And it looks like we're in too deep to get back out", I said.

"What are we going to do, Saito"? Travis asked as he tried to stop his hands from bleeding. "Keep going…it's all to find Louise and Ayumi…there's nothing we can do now", I said as I pushed aside some bushels and vines.

"I hope…that if Louise and Ayumi have escaped…that we run into them along the way", Travis said. I sighed and said, "I can only hope that you're right".

**Louise**

I ducked into another room in the abandoned building as Sullivan's followers ran past into another room. The first thing I noticed was a light switch and I moved to turn it on, but I stopped suddenly—the last thing that I wanted was the kidnappers to know that we were here. I looked around straining my eyes in the dark, until I saw some windows.

I tried to make my way to the windows without making any sound in case the kidnappers were standing outside the room. "Mommy"? Ayumi asked as I put my hands on the window. I shushed Ayumi and looked outside. Through the darkness I could only see a thick forest of trees, bushes, branches and vines. If Ayumi and I could make our way into that, no one not even the kidnappers would be able to find us…it was our only option.

I pulled at the windows and tried to lift them, but just like those damn doors they wouldn't move. "Mommy", Ayumi said as she pulled on my skirt. "Ayumi, be quiet"! I hissed. I continued to try to pry the windows open, but to no avail. "Mommy"! Ayumi said as she continued to pull on my skirt. "Ayumi, mommy's busy", I hissed. I pulled and pulled on each of the windows in the room with Ayumi following me, until I finally managed to get one of the windows open—but not all the way.

"Mommy", Ayumi whimpered, tugging on my skirt. I ignored her and continued to push the window upwards—it slowly moved. "Mommy"! Ayumi called me again pulling on my skirt. I ignored her again, and managed to push the window up all the way. It wasn't a large enough opening but it was enough for me and Ayumi to jump through. "Mommy"! Ayumi said, and I finally snapped. _"What is it"?! _I hissed looking down at her.

Ayumi pointed with a trembling finger towards the door where Sullivan's followers stood, grinning evilly at us. I grabbed Ayumi and the gun and backed away from them as they came closer. "You should have listened to your daughter", one of them said flashing me a toothy grin.

"Come with us now, and maybe we'll let you both live", another one of them said. "If you make any sudden moves, we will kill you both now", one of them said as they pointed a gun at Ayumi and I.

I stared hard at them as I picked up Ayumi, and the gun.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take", I said and then jumped from the window. I heard gun shots as I leaped from the window, and then ran into the forest with Ayumi.

**Saito**

After hours and hours and hours of walking through the 'forest of claws' (that's what I call it), we finally saw light pour in through some of the dense branches. "We made it", I said.

Travis and I gave each other congratulating smiles. We were about to push through the branches and head into the abandoned building, when the bushels and branches in front of us rustled. "Be ready for anything", I said to Travis who nodded.

We stood tensely waiting to see what would come out of those bushes, and my eyes widened in shock as the figure revealed themselves.

Louise stumbled through the bushes looking almost dead. Her once white outfit was stained with blood and dirt…I wasn't sure whether it was her blood or Ayumi's blood—they were both bleeding. "L-Louise"? I said. Louise looked at me and then gave a weak smile.

"Saito", she whispered, and then fell forward with Ayumi who ended up falling from her arms. Travis grabbed Ayumi just as I grabbed Louise who went unconscious as soon as she fell in my arms. "Mommy"! Ayumi cried.

"Louise? Hey, Louise"?! I tried to revive her, but she wasn't responding…_she was showing no sign of life. _

Travis and I exchanged worried looks. All of a sudden a voice blared out through the clearing where the abandoned building was. "WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE DEARIE"! "COME OUT COME OUT WHEREEVER YOU ARE"! "WE PROMISE WE WON'T HURT YOU"!

"We have to get out of here", I said to Travis as the voices moved closer. I pulled Louise into a piggy-back position. "Quick…say a spell…do something"! I hissed. I noticed that Travis was looking wearily at the gun that Louise had dropped.

The voices became closer, and I motioned for Travis to hurry. Travis nodded and held up the wand and said, "Take us home—to the academy"! We were all surrounded by a bright flash of white light, and then the next thing I knew, we were standing in front of the magic academy.

We were safe…but not for long…

* * *

Chapter 13 up!

Sorry if chapter 12 was boring for you, i hope this chapter makes up for it!

R&R and let me know what you think!

Till next time,

C.C.C.C


	14. This is war

Chapter 14

**Saito**

"Come on", I said to Travis and we both ran up the steps into the academy. "Headmaster"! I called as I ran towards the hospital wing. "Mr, and Mrs. Valliere, hurry"! I yelled into the hallways of the academy as I pushed open the door of the hospital wing, and then laid Louise down on one of the hospital beds. People came out of their rooms and classrooms to see what was wrong, and some peeked into the hospital wing.

Ayumi had some cuts and scrapes and Travis was tending to them by applying some bandages…but it was nothing compared to the state that he and I were in at the moment. "What's with all the ruckus"?! the headmaster burst into the hospital wing followed by Lady Valliere, the Duke along with Guiche and Montmorency.

"LOUISE"! Lady Valliere cried and then ran to her daughter. "Louise honey, are you alright"? she asked as she took Louise's face in her hands. Louise didn't respond, but Lady Valliere kept on trying with no results. "What's wrong with her"?! Lady Valliere asked, her face going pale. "I don't know—we were on our way to find her", I said looking at Travis who was tying a bandage around one of Ayumi's hands, "But then we ended up running into them along the way", I said.

"Where exactly did you two go looking for her?! Look at you both! You look as if you went swimming with the sharks or something"! the headmaster said incredulously as he gestured to both me and Travis. I couldn't blame them…Travis and I were a mess. "How long has my daughter been like this"?! Lady Valliere demanded. "She went unconscious as soon as we found her", Travis spoke up before I could.

A doctor was examining Louise as Lady Valliere continued to try her desperate attempts to revive her. "There's a bullet lodged in her arm", the doctor said gingerly as blood continued to slowly stain Louise's white top. "She went unconscious because of the pain", the doctor said as she pulled out a needle and then filled it with some sort of liquid. "I'm going to give her some medication to numb the pain while we remove the bullet, she should be up soon", the doctor gave us a reassuring smile, and then ushered us all out of the room.

"What's wrong with mommy"? Ayumi asked once we were outside. "Nothing's wrong…she'll be fine", Travis said as he smiled at Ayumi. "They both look like they've been through a lot", Montmorency said. "What exactly happened to them"? she asked as she looked at Ayumi and then at me. I sighed and said, "I don't know…but I'm going to get whoever put them in this state…and teach them a lesson that they won't forget", I growled as I clenched my fists.

"So…what are you guys going to do? Are you staying here—", "Of course they are"! Lady Valliere said. "After what happened there's no way that I'm going to allow the headmaster to kick them out again", she said as she glared at the headmaster. "I'm not going to send them out again…all of this happened _because_ I sent them away from the academy…if they had just stayed here than none of this would be happening", the headmaster said.

"Yes, it would have", I said as everyone looked at me curiously. "You saw what happened…the last time we stayed here the attacks kept happening…don't you see? No matter where Louise and I go with Ayumi, we'll always be in danger", I said. "So what are you planning on doing"? Guiche asked me. "I'm not sure…but I know that we can't stay here—", "AND WHAT DID I JUST SAY"?! Lady Valliere growled. "Lady Valliere with all due respect…were you not listening to what I said before? Louise and I CANNOT stay here! If we continue to stay here we'll just put all of you in danger"! I said exasperatedly.

"We won't be in danger", the Duke spoke up. "We have magic…we'll be able to secure the academy so that the kidnappers won't be able to get through", he said as he pulled out his wand. Guiche and Montmorency did the same and Travis took out Louise's training wand as he handed Ayumi to me. "We'll begin to put up the protective enchantments—if those kidnappers are on their way here right now, then we'll be able to stop them at least…for some time", the headmaster said as he, the duke, Guiche, Monty and Travis all made their way outside the academy.

Lady Valliere looked through the little window that was on the door of the hospital wing and then turned to me. "You better take care of my daughter", she said through teary eyes. I nodded and said that I would. Lady Valliere walked off to join in putting up the protective enchantments, and I watched as some other teachers and students joined them as well.

They all pointed their wands up and began reciting some sort of spells sending flashes of white light up into the sky, and forming a barrier over and around the academy. I watched for a bit with Ayumi who looked amazed at the prospect of seeing real life magic (aside from the fact when Louise blew me up), and then walked back inside to check on Louise.

We looked in through the tiny window on the hospital door, waiting until finally the doctor said that we could come in. Ayumi and I walked over to where Louise was lying on the bed—her arm was wrapped in a bandage and at that moment I felt so pathetic…if I was there with her I would have been able to stop Louise from getting hurt…I would have been able to protect her. I set Ayumi down on the bed, and then stroked Louise's hair. I promised myself that I would never let Louise and Ayumi out of my sight again—and that I would always be there for them.

"Please Louise", I muttered as I stroked her beautiful pink hair. "Please wake up".

**Louise**

_It was dark…I was running but where was I running to? I couldn't see anything—there was only darkness around me. I looked everywhere for a source of light…something that I could run to, to get out of this darkness, but I saw nothing…no light, no opening…just darkness. _

_I continued to run…but where was I running to? Where was I going? Why was I in this dark place? _

_Mommy! _

_I heard a sound…a sound in this darkness…calling me…it's Ayumi._

_Mommy!_

_There it is again…but…where is it coming from?_

_Mommy!_

_Where is it coming from? "Ayumi"? I called in the darkness, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I continued to call her name in the darkness, with only her responding back but not showing herself._

_"Ayumi where are you"?! I yell in the darkness._

_All of a sudden there is a bright flash of light, and I briefly shield my eyes but remove my hand just in time to see Saito holding out his hands. I run towards him but someone else reaches there first and Saito takes her in his arms. Who is that girl?!_

_Mommy! Ayumi calls me again_

_"Saito"! I call instead, running towards him but trip over something. I look down to see Ayumi lying in a pool of blood. _

_"N-NO"! I scream and reach out towards her but my own hands are covered with Ayumi's blood! I had killed Ayumi! I had taken her life with my own hands! _

_"No…No…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~"! I scream endlessly as the light that had once presented itself to me, vanished and I was enshrouded in darkness again. _

_All was silent…but then I heard someone faintly calling my name…_

I open my eyes to see Saito staring worriedly down at me…I turn away from him to take in my surroundings…it looked like I was in a hospital? But…how did I get here? Then I remembered—jumping out of the building with Ayumi, meeting Saito and Travis and then going unconscious…

Ayumi…where was she? I sit up in bed and look around worriedly. "Ayumi"? I ask. "Louise, Ayumi's right here", Saito says as he lifts her up from his lap, and then hands her to me. Ayumi smiles at me, and then reaches out towards me…I hadn't killed her!

I grab her and then wrap Ayumi in a hug. "Oh Ayumi…I'm so glad you're safe"! I cried as I hugged her. "You were screaming a lot…I was worried that you would never wake up", Saito said. I turned to him with a small smile, but then I remembered what I had seen and my smile disappeared.

"What's wrong"? Saito asked me as he reached out and took my hand in his. "Why didn't you tell me…about…Kylie"? I asked as I looked away from him. Saito was silent, and when I turned to look at him he looked utterly dumbfounded. "What"? I asked him. "Louise…you nearly…_die_ in that place with Ayumi, and all you're worried about…is why I didn't tell you about _Kylie_"?! he asked incredulously.

I crossed my arms and stared at him. "I want to know", I said. He sighed and then ran a hand through his hair. "The reason why I didn't tell you about Kylie, was because she's not worth talking about…I mean you saw her, you know what's she's like…what's there to tell about her"? Saito said. There was a moment's pause and then I asked him, "Do you still like her"? "No", Saito answered immediately. "The only girl for me is you; I told you that didn't I"? Saito said.

I smiled and nodded. "Okay, now that, that's out of the way…we need to think of a plan", I said as I got up off my chair and then sat on the bed with Ayumi. "Where do we go from here"? I asked her. Louise sighed. "To be honest…I'm not really sure…I mean if we stay here…obviously they'll come looking for us here…and then it'll be just like when we first brought Ayumi here all over again", Louise said.

"But…it's not like we can leave either…your parents and everyone else is making sure that we stay here only", I said. "But we can't"! Louise said as Ayumi climbed into my arms. "I know we can't", I said as Ayumi plopped herself down in front of me. "What do you suppose we do"? Louise looked unsure as she stared at the celling of the hospital room. "There is only one option that we have—and it's the only thing that we can do to protect everyone here", she said as she looked back at me.

"You know what I mean right"? she asked me. I nodded—she wanted us to leave the academy no matter what.

As if it was something normal, Ayumi began to complain about her hunger and at that moment Seista walked in with a bowl of some soup. "How are you feeling Ms. Valliere"? she asked as she came in and set the tray down. "I'm…fine…my arm still hurts a bit though", she said as she lifted up her bandaged right arm. "Don't worry Ms. Valliere…I'm sure we'll be able to stop those people from taking Ayumi away", she said as she took Ayumi from me, sat down on the chair that I was originally sitting on, and began feeding her the soup. "Ms. Valliere would you like some"? she asked. Louise shook her head 'no', and then Travis entered the hospital room.

"So what's the plan"? he asked as he came in and leaned against the door. I exchange a look with Saito and say, "Well…Saito and I are planning on leaving the academy", "What"?! Seista shrieked. "But Saito, you heard what Ms. Valliere's parents said, they're not going to let you two leave"! she said. "What other choice do we have Seista"? Saito asked her. "If we stay here then everyone here will end up getting hurt like last time", he said.

"I-I know but—", "It's the only way to keep my parents safe…and everyone else here safe too", I said as I got out of bed. I looked down and saw that I was wearing an ugly hospital gown. "I'll be right back, I need to go change", I said. "The doctor told you to stay here", Saito said as he stopped me. I was about to protest when Travis spoke up. "I'm not going to stay here, I'm coming with you guys", he said. "Travis, please don't you start as well", I said. "I'm Ayumi's godfather…so it's only fair that I come with you guys", he said. I looked at Travis in shock, and then at Saito. "Travis is Ayumi's godfather in the future"? I asked him. "It's a long story", Saito said with a shrug.

I gave Saito a look and then shook my head. "Okay, whatever—I'm going to go change", I said. "But Louise, you can't"! Saito tried to stop me. "I left all of my clothes that I brought in Tokyo back at your place Saito, I need to change into something that I'm more comfortable with", I said and then walked out of the hospital room. "Louise, wait!" Saito called again and he ran up to me with my wand in his hand. "Here", he said as he handed it to me. "You left it in my room in Tokyo", he said. "Thanks", I said and then walked away from him without saying anything else. I looked down at my wand and had a flashback of using the gun against Sullivan and his followers back there, and shuddered. If only I had my wand with me at that time, I wouldn't have become a murderer…

I walked past the entrance hall and saw my parents, the headmaster and a few students and teachers putting up protective enchantments. I knew they were thinking of keeping us here…but I couldn't bear the thought of all of them getting hurt…because of me.

I quickly ran to my room and opened my closet…I honestly thought I would never see my room again. I rummaged around in my closet, until I found one of my magic academy uniforms. I grabbed it, and then ran to the bathroom to change…not noticing Sullivan and his followers marching straight towards the academy.

**Headmaster**

"These enchantments should be able to hold them off, at least for a while until we figure out what to do", I said as I pocketed my wand. "Let's go inside to talk to Louise and Saito…maybe they have thought of a plan".

The other teachers, students, along with Louise's parents nodded and all went inside the academy. I was about to follow when I heard rumbling in the distance. I turned around but didn't see anything…maybe it was about to rain. I shake it off, and then go inside the academy not noticing the group of people that were now standing in front of the magic academy.

**Sullivan**

"Whenever you're ready sir", Greg said to me as he readied his weapon. "Look how they left the academy unguarded…", Ken said with a laugh. "They won't know what hit them", another one of Sullivan's followers said.

"I'll get that girl…for what she did to me back there…I'm going to make sure she regrets it", I growled. "And I think, our newest member will be able to do that", Sullivan said with a smile as he turned to a girl that was standing behind him with a gun in her hand.

"Isn't that right…_Kylie_"?

Kylie's eyes flashed dangerously and she nodded, "Absolutely", she said with an evil smirk.

"Ready your weapons", I barked at my followers, and they all positioned themselves at the ready.

_I'll make sure you regret this….!_

**Louise**

I ran back to the hospital wing where I received a sharp smack from my mother, across my face. I stared at her in shock as she glared back at me angrily. "How could you even think of leaving the academy and putting yourself in danger again"?! she growled at me. "Mother, if I stay here then all of you will be in danger—and I don't want that"! I said back. "I don't want to lose you again"! my mother cried as she pulled me into a hug.

"I don't want to leave you behind…but I have no choice", I said as I stepped out of her hug. "If, Saito Ayumi and I stay here, then this academy will become a battle ground…it's better if we leave...and that too at the earliest", I said as I held my mother's hands in my own and looked her straight in the eyes. My mother sobbed and then went to my husband where she cried in his arms. "You cannot be serious Louise", my father said.

"Dad I'm serious…I said this before also—I CAN'T STAY HERE! IF I STAY HERE WITH AYUMI WHO KNOWS WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN"?! I asked furiously. Saito walked up to me and tried to calm me down, but all of a sudden a powerful explosion rocked the academy sending tremors up the wall, and sending down crumbling parts of the academy. "What's going on"?! Seista cried as she ran out of the hospital room with Ayumi.

Guiche and Montmorency ran up to us breathlessly and said, "They're breaking the barrier around the academy"! the said as another powerful explosion shook the academy. Saito and I looked worriedly at each other. "Everyone, get out of the academy, NOW"! the headmaster shouted as the walls of the academy began to crumble down around us. "What do we do now"?! Travis asked as he took Ayumi from Seista. I pulled out my wand. "As long as we're here in Tristain, the least we can do is fight back", I said.

"Right", Saito said as he pulled Derf out of his scabbard at the same time as Travis pulled out his wand. "Come on", Louise said and we ran outside to the front of the academy where we saw parts of the barrier that had been put up, slowly breaking from the impact of the kidnappers' weapons. Some of the teachers and the headmasters tried to rebuild the barrier, while some students and Louise's parents fired spells against the kidnappers.

**_"EXPLOSION"! _**I fired a huge explosion at the kidnappers from where there was a breach in the barrier, but it had no effect on them. The kidnappers merely laughed, and continued to attack us. The more everyone kept rebuilding the barrier, the more the kidnappers attacked. In the end they gave up trying to rebuild the barrier, and resorted to firing spells again.

Back and forth the attacks flew from both sides until a voice blared out through all the chaos. **"ENOUGH"! **At once the attacks died down from both sides, and there was silence as Sullivan made his way towards the front of his group.

"Surprised to see me"? he asked me as he stood with a smirk on his face. I pointed my wand at him, and so did Travis and the others. "This mindless fighting is getting us no-where", Sullivan said as he walked towards the academy. "Give us the girl now…and we'll leave this place", he said as he held out his hand.

"Like hell, you're not going to get Ayumi from us that easily", Travis growled as he readied himself to shoot a spell. Other people followed suit, but Sullivan held up his hands and shook his head. "Really I do not wish for this fight to continue", he said. "Then leave now while you still can", I said as I walked up to where Travis was standing with Ayumi and was joined by Saito.

"Oh ho ho, I do not intend to give up like this…I _will_ get that stone", Sullivan said in a dark voice. "And I plan on getting it one way or another"! Sullivan lunged forward to grab Ayumi from Travis, but was punched in the face by Travis himself. Sullivan stumbled backwards, shocked as he bled from his nose.

"Enough of this nonsense"! he shouted as he cupped his nose and turned around to face his followers. **_"ATTACK! MAKE SURE YOU GET THE STONE"! _**he yelled, and his followers all made a beeline for us screaming, shouting, yelling and brandishing their weapons.

Travis was the one who was holding Ayumi, so all of Sullivan's attackers dove towards him first. I shot spells at them, but Saito soon came to Travis's rescue. "Go help the others"! he shouted as he made impact with Derf against one of the follower's swords. I nodded and was about to go help my parents when Sullivan appeared in front of me. "Oh no, no, no", he said. "I have someone special that I would like you to meet", he said and then stepped aside to reveal…

**_"Kylie"?! _**I asked incredulously, making Saito look in my direction. The look of shock in his face mirrored the one on mine. "What are you doing here"?! Saito ran over as some other people began to help Travis. "She said she wanted revenge…for what the two of you did to her, and I told her that she was in luck because I want to get my revenge on the two of you as well", Sullivan said with an glint in his eyes.

"Go ahead Kylie", Sullivan stepped away from us to watch the scene unfold. "This…is for everything you've done to me", Kylie said. She took a running leap, and fired the gun that was in her hand but at that same moment Saito dove in front of me and grabbed the bullet in his hand. "Dammit"! Saito groaned in pain as he sank to the ground. "Saito"! I cried and bent down to help him, but found myself flat on my back with Kylie towering over me. "LOUISE"! Saito yelled.

"You too _EVERYTHING_ from me"! Kylie growled as she pointed the gun at me. "Now, I'm going to make sure that everything gets taken away from you"! she shouted and fired the gun but I rolled out from underneath her just in time. Kylie looked super enraged that she hadn't managed to kill me. "This time, I won't miss", she muttered and then fired the gun at me again, but I jumped away and then ran towards her.

"What did I ever do to you"?! I asked as pushed me to the ground again, and then straddled me. "You…TOOK SAITO AWAY FROM ME! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU THAN HE AND I WOULD HAVE BOTH BEEN TOGETHER NOW"! she said angrily as she held the gun in front of her. "I LOVED SAITO"! she cried "YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME! YOU'RE JUST A SLUT"! and then fired the gun at me again.

I pulled my knee up, and knocked her in the gut causing her to fall off of me and double over in pain. I was done being nice to her; this time I would show her what I was really made of. "I'm a slut"? I asked her as I walked over to her. "Who was the one that cheated on Saito when they were going out"? I asked her. "That's none of your—"! I punched Kylie hard in her jaw causing her to stagger away from me. "That's right, you were", I said.

Kylie spat blood and broken teeth out of her mouth, and then shot me the look of death. "THAT'S BETWEEN ME AND SAITO, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KNOW ABOUT THAT"! she yelled as she punched me back in the same way—but not as hard. I stagger away from her, and sees Kylie reaching for her gun. "Actually, it _is_ my business", I said as I run towards her and then kick her in the gut. Kylie drops the gun, and then falls to her knees. "Because, I'm Saito's new girlfriend", I said as I picked up the gun, and then take out my wand.

Wait…what did I just say?! "Please, no one could like a girl like you"! Kylie jumps up but she stops when she sees me pointing the gun and my wand at her. "If you know what's best for you, you'll end this fight now", I said. Kylie looks at me for a brief moment, and I thought I saw a flash of fear flicker across her face, but it passed and she glared at me. "Not a chance", she said and then whirled around and grabbed my wand out of my hand.

"Hey"! I yell as she points the wand at me. "Ha, did you really think I would end this now? I'm just getting started", she said. "Come on Kylie! Make sure she dies regretting that she ever messed with me"! Sullivan roared from where he stood, watching the fight take place.

"You're one of those freaky, weirdo magic folk right"? Kylie asked me. "And without your wand…you have no power", she said. "I wonder what would happen if I …just happened to break this in half"? she asked taking my wand between her hands. "I may not have any power now", I said as Kylie smiled evilly at me. "But, I do have this", I said as I held up her gun. Kylie's smile faltered. "Now…I suggest you give me back my wand", I said as I walked closer towards her. "Or, I could just kill you now", I said when I was directly in front of her.

"Notice how I'm pointing the gun to where your heart is"? I asked her. Kylie looked a bit worried, but then it was replaced with anger, and she scoffed. "Please. You don't know what I'm capable of", she said as she pointed my wand at me. "I have your wand in my grasp, and there is nothing you can do about it", she said with a smirk. "That's true", I said. "There is nothing I can do about it", I said. "But Kylie…_you_ don't know what _I'm_ capable of".

Kylie looked confused. "Want me to demonstrate"? I asked her. "Wh—", _BANG _I shot Kylie in her arm, causing a look of shock to come over her face. "Want me to continue"? I asked. Kylie glared at me, and was about to fire a spell from my wand, when I grabbed her hand. "Dear please, you don't have magic how do you expect to cast a spell"? I asked. Kylie didn't say a word, but she continued to glare at me. "Game over", I said, and punched Kylie _hard _from underneath her chin which emitted some cracking sounds from the impact.

Kylie was knocked into the air, and dropped my wand in the process. I grabbed my wand and yelled, **_"EXPLOSION"! _**and a huge blast knocked her farther away from the academy, until she landed somewhere with a sickening thud.

I knew I had won, but the fight with Kylie had taken its toll on me…I had strained my injured arm too much during the fight, and I could feel blood from the wound trickling down my arm again. I began to feel dizzy, and sank to my knees unable to bear the pain. All of a sudden a shadow loomed over me, and through the excruciating pain I was able to see Sullivan. His nose was broken and he was wearing a frown. "Kylie may not have had been able to kill you, but that doesn't mean I won't be able to", he said as he leaned down and picked up the gun that I had dropped when I had sat on the ground.

"With you out of the way, it will be easier to take down the other two that are protecting that girl", he said as he pointed the gun at me. I felt a bit of relief swell up inside of me—Saito, Travis and Ayumi were still alive. "Say good-bye", he said, but before he could fire the gun he was rugby tackled to the ground by Saito. "Good-bye", Saito said as he wrenched the gun from Sullivan's hands and shot him in the face.

Saito picked me up, and we were joined by Travis and Ayumi who was crying. "We need to get Ayumi out of here, there are too many of them and a lot of people are getting hurt"! Travis said. From the blinding pain that I was experiencing, I knew that it was true…I kept hearing the sounds of people who were in pain. "Come on, let's get to a safe place", Saito said and tried to make me walk, but I couldn't.

All of a sudden, the headmaster came huffing and puffing towards us. "You need to leave"! he said breathlessly. "What"?! I heard Saito shout. **"LEAVE! NOW"!** the headmaster blasted away an attacker that was running towards us. "B-But where"?! I heard Travis ask. "Anywhere, anywhere but here, you three need to get to a safer place! Now! **_GO_**"! he said as he fired another spell at an attacker.

"Okay, Louise we need you to open up a world door portal"! I heard Saito say, but I was too weak to even lift my arm. "Louise! Hey! Louise"! I heard Saito and Travis both calling me, and I wanted to respond but didn't have the strength. "I'll do it, I have my wand", Travis said as he handed Ayumi to Saito. "But…what's the spell"?! Travis asked. "Louise, what's the spell"!? Saito asked me.

Instead of telling them the spell, I used my last remaining strength to say the words of the spell to open up a world door portal…but I didn't know where. I felt myself being lifted up into Saito's arms and was jolted as he ran through the portal followed by Travis and Ayumi who was still crying.

The last thing I saw and heard was blinding flashes of bright white light and these loud sounds before fading to black.

I didn't know where we were, but at least we were finally safe again…at least…for now

* * *

Chapter 14 up!

I tried to make it as interesting, intense, action-packed as possible! xD Hope you all enjoy!

As always leave me your thoughts on how this story is going-even if they are flames! I love to read them xD

Till next time,

C.C.C.C


	15. In NYC with Tough Decisions to make

Chapter 15

**Saito**

After the bright light faded away, Travis and I found ourselves in the middle of a bustling crowd moving from place to place. I looked around, and tried to figure out where we were, but it was a little hard with all of these people who were pushing past us, and hurling insults for standing in the way. "Where exactly are we"? Travis asked as he tried to make Ayumi stop crying.

"I'm not sure…", I said as I took in our surroundings. I recognized Times Square and…I thought I saw the Empire State building from where we were standing, and the statue of liberty! We were in New York! "Travis, I think we're in New York…New York City to be exact", I said. "New York city? Where's that"? Travis asked. "Well…it's not in Tristain if that's what you're wondering", I said.

"What do you mean"? Travis asked. "How do I put this…we aren't in Tristain anymore", I said as I turned to face him. Travis nodded a bit and said, "Interesting", as he looked around. I looked around as well until I noticed the strange looks that people were giving me…then it hit me: I looked down and realized that I was still carrying Louise in my arms…of course people would stare at two complete wackos who appeared out of no-where, one carrying a girl who was bleeding from her arm, and another one carrying a child.

"Travis, I think we should find a place to stay in…come on", I said and began to lead the way to who knows where. I wasn't exactly familiar with New York and I didn't exactly know where I was going. I walked through throngs of people in the streets with Travis following close behind with Ayumi. After hours and hours of walking to no-where in particular, I turned around to see Travis looking at me wearily. "Saito…do you have any idea of where we're going"? I asked as Ayumi tugged on his hair and whined.

I looked at Louise before sighing and saying, "No idea", Travis sighed and adjusted his grip on Ayumi. "Okay…the least we can do now is find a place…anywhere…to at least give Louise some medical attention…she could have already died because of blood loss", he said as he gestured to Louise's bleeding arm. I looked down and noticed for the first time since we got here that Louise's magic academy uniform was darkly stained with her blood. "Ughh…you're right, come on", I said.

"Where are we going"? Travis asked. I shook my head. "I don't know, but for now let's head over to that park", I said and then hurriedly led the way to the park, pushing past people.

**Tristain Halkeginia**

The war between the magic academy and the kidnappers had temporarily ended…there was no telling when it would start again. Dust hung heavily in the air emitting from the crumbles of the academy that were on the ground or were either in the process of falling down.

The body count was high, a lot of people had lost their lives and it was the same with the army of the kidnappers. With all of the losses that had occurred, it was the kidnappers who retreated leaving the academy grounds, and then vanishing into the dust with Sullivan and Kylie.

No one knew whether Kylie was dead because no one had seen where she had landed, but it was clear as day that Sullivan was gone. Students and teachers alike stood up wobbling on their feet and exchanged worried glances—they were lucky enough to only be injured and not killed like their counterparts.

The dead body clean up began and through the entire ruckus, Lady Valliere could be heard calling for Louise. "Louise?! Louise where are you?! LOUISE"! she called but got no response. "Have you seen Louise, dear"?! Lady Valliere asked her husband as he helped up the headmaster who was looking really battered.

"No…but…I know that she isn't dead…her body is no-where to be found here", her husband replied. "Louise and Saito aren't here", the headmaster said as he swung an arm around the Duke. "What do you mean"?! the Duke and Lady Valliere asked at the same time. "I…sent them away again", the headmaster said. Lady Valliere was silent as she sank to the ground in tears.

"It was the only option they had…if they hadn't left than—", "Who cares if the kidnappers wouldn't have retreated?! Louise and Saito are safe here! _In TRISTAIN HALKEGINIA WHERE THEY BELONG"! _Lady Valliere screamed up at the headmaster. "Who knows where they are now", she dissolved into sobs again.

"I'm sorry…", the headmaster trailed off and went silent as he looked at the hunched over form of Lady Valliere.

**New York**

**Saito**

Travis and I arrived at the park, and quickly built a little shelter (without anyone noticing) with the help of Travis's wand. It looked like a little hut but it was roomy on the inside, enough for 4 people to move around and it wasn't visible to others—meaning that the New Yorkers in the park wouldn't be able to see it, or us.

I laid Louise down as Travis started a fire in the fire place that he had conjured up. We thought Ayumi would have stopped crying by now, but she was still crying and whining as if something was really bothering her. "I wonder what's wrong with her"? Travis asked as he picked Ayumi up and patted her on the back.

"I don't know…we need to fix Louise up first though", I said as I unsheathed Derf and then managed to cut open her sleeve that was stained and then almost threw up when I saw the wound. "We need to stop the bleeding", I said to Travis as I used some of the cloth from Louise's uniform and mopped up the remnants of the blood on her arm.

"Let me see if I can stop the bleeding", Travis said as he handed Ayumi to me and then whipped out his wand. He pointed at the wound and then looked at me. "I hope this works", he muttered as he turned back to Louise. "Um…_heal_"! he said uncertainly. A flash of bright white light emitted from the wand and Travis slowly ran it over Louise's wound, closing it up and stopping the bleeding.

Almost immediately after that was over, Louise opened her eyes.

**Louise**

I sat up groggily and took in my surroundings. Where was I? It looked like I was in a little hut or something…but…_where_? My eyes keep wandering around the hut until they land on Saito and Travis's concerned but relieved faces, and Ayumi's crying face. I was about to say something when I notice that it was colder than ever in the hut, despite the fire blazing in the fire place.

I looked down and that's when I understood why—my right sleeve of the academy uniform…was fully cut open…and not just down the middle, it was fully open! I look at my arm and look at my wound that was healing, until I stopped at the shoulder line where my sleeve was cut off…and the impact was causing the rest of my uniform to fall off!

I held my uniform in place, and glared at Saito and Travis. "So…whose bright idea was this"? I asked. Travis and Saito immediately pointed at each other, and I continued to glare at the both of them. "We had to heal your arm somehow, Louise", Saito said as he sheathed Derf. "And that was the only way we could have done so…we couldn't do something as degrading as taking your clothes off against your will", Travis said.

I stood up holding onto my uniform to stop it from falling and then pulled out my wand, my eyes flashing angrily. _"AND INSTEAD OF WAITING FOR ME TO WAKE UP YOU TWO DOGS GO AHEAD AND THINK THAT IT'S OKAY TO STRIP OFF MY CLOTHES, WITHOUT ME KNOWING"?! _I yelled. "WE THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T WAKE UP"! "IT WAS OUR ONLY OPTION—LOUISE PLEASE DON'T"! Saito begged.

"PERVERTS"! I yelled before blowing the both of them up. After the remains of my explosion spell passed, Saito and Travis had gone temporarily unconscious. They quickly regained composure of themselves when Ayumi walked towards me and then collapsed into my arms, sobbing. "What's wrong Ayumi"? I asked as I held her close. "She's been crying ever since we left the academy…we don't know what's wrong", Saito said as he helped Travis up.

"She's had a long day…she's just tired…I think we all need some well-deserved rest", I said as I picked her up, and patted her on the back soothingly. "But Louise…are you sure? I mean…they could be looking for us…we're going to be on the run for the rest of our lives", Travis said as he looked out one of the windows of the little hut.

"It's true…they might be looking for us…but the least we can do is to come up with a plan…a plan to keep all of us including Ayumi, safe and come up with a battle strategy", I said as I handed Ayumi to Saito. "Meanwhile…I on the other hand am going to need some new clothes…thanks to two boneheads and their medical approach", I said as I grabbed the jacket that Travis was wearing and wore it.

"But you can't go out by yourself, what if they come after you"? Saito asked me. "I have my wand…I can protect myself…but you're right…Travis you're coming with me", "Him?! Why not me"?! Saito protested. "Ayumi needs to sleep Saito, and you can get some rest while you're at it too", I said as I walked towards the door of the hut with Travis. "B-But", Saito stuttered, "You don't know where anything is how will you find a clothing store"? he asked me.

I shrugged as I zipped up Travis's jacket. "We can ask around", I said as Travis opened the door. "But you're both from Tristain! You need someone who has experience being on earth!" Saito called. "Bye", we waved at him, and then left.

I admit, I did feel bad about leaving Saito behind…but he was important to me…and I didn't want anything happening to him. Travis was important too…but somehow I didn't have it in me to bring Saito along. I sighed and then looked around…the surroundings of where we currently were, were unfamiliar to me…I had never seen this place before. "Hey…where exactly are we"? I asked Travis as we began walking out of the park.

"Well…for one thing we aren't in Tristain…Saito said we're in someplace called New York City", Travis said. "Oh…I see…", I guess I was so out of it that I didn't even think about where we were going to go that I opened up a random portal to…here.

"This does look like a nice place", I said as we left the park. "True…we just have to find our way around", Travis answered.

**Tristain Halkeginia**

"He was a brave leader, and he always will be remembered", one of Sullivan's followers said as Sullivan's followers laid him to rest. "We will never forget you Sullivan", one of the followers said. "We will make sure that our efforts don't end in vain…we will make sure that your death is avenged"! another one of the followers added as Sullivan was buried.

"We can't just stay here…we need to find that stone now…at any cost", a follower named Seth spoke up. "Yeah, we're burning time by staying here…we'll need to find out where those three went", a follower named Hans added. "And I appoint myself as leader of this group", he said. All of the followers turned to stare at him. "You"? they asked incredulously.

"Why not me"? Hans asked. The followers began to laugh. "Come on Hans, you're not fit to be a leader, just a follower. Even if Sullivan was alive I doubt that he would have chosen you to take over the leadership of the group", Seth said. "Well as if you're any better", Hans scoffed. "Hey, watch it", Seth growled. "You're no better than everyone else here, you're all just a bunch of—", "Watch your mouth"! a follower pushed Hans and Hans pushed him back.

All of a sudden a brawl broke out in Sullivan's lair. The followers all pushed, shoved and punched each other in their faces until someone yelled, **_"STOP"! _** It was one of the followers. He glared angrily at them all as he said, "Look at us! If we're arguing like this we'll never be able to get the stone"! he shouted. "He's right", Seth said as he shot a dirty glance in Hans's direction.

"I suggest we calm down, and think of a plan", the follower said. "For starters, where are Greg and Ken"? he asked as he looked at the group. The group of followers stared at him and then at each other. "Maybe they also died during the battle"? a follower named Will asked. "No they were with us when we left the battle…where could they have gone"? the follower who had asked the question said.

The kidnappers all looked at each other confused… _Where were Ken and Greg?_

**Tokyo Japan**

**Hiraga Residence**

"Are you sure this is the place"? Greg asked Ken as the two followers stood outside the Hiraga residence. "Positive…we were here before when we were looking for those two who had the girl", Ken answered.

ooo

"Are you sure he didn't just go out to find Louise and Ayumi"? Mr. Hiraga asked his wife. "It says here in his note that he had to leave to look for them...it's our worst fear dear…our son…has left us again", Mrs. Hiraga said as she clutched at the note that Saito had left before going to Tristain.

Before Mr. Hiraga could reply there was a knock on the door. The Hiraga's exchanged hopeful glances: could their son have come back? But when they opened the door, their hope was dashed when they saw two strange looking men at their doorstep.

"Yes"? Mr. Hiraga said. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hiraga, how are you doing today"? one of the men asked. "Fine, now cut the crap—why are you two here"? Mr. Hiraga asked them. "Oh my, why are you using that kind of language? We've come with important information for the two of you", the other man asked.

"What could be more important than trying to solve the crisis that we are currently in the middle of"? Mrs. Hiraga asked. The first man's eyes flashed evilly as he said, _"Don't you want to know where your son is"?_

Mr. and Mrs. Hiraga stared in shock at each other and then at the two men.

**New York**

**Louise**

Travis and I wandered aimlessly through the streets of New York City taking in everything that it had to offer.

To me, New York City was in a way sort of like Tokyo Japan…it had many interesting places to visit and go to and so many sights to see with breathtaking views almost everywhere that we went. Instead of finding a clothes shop we wandered everywhere into other shops, and even went on a tour that was taking place.

I felt a bit sad leaving Saito behind and wondered if he was okay…he was missing everything that New York had to offer…I made up my mind for all of us to go out and explore New York City…if not today then maybe someday after Saito, Travis and I return to Tristain…or maybe after all of this is over.

Travis and I explored a statue known as the Statue of Liberty and got to look through the crown that was on Lady Liberty's head, and then went to the Empire State Building. After exploring and touring some more, we finally asked for directions and then went to a clothing shop. I hated to admit it, but the way that Travis and I were touring around NYC almost looked as if we were a couple that was dating.

At the clothes shop Travis and I tried on all of the clothes that were on the racks, earning weird stares from the customers and the shop keepers. While Travis tried on some sun glasses, my eyes spotted an outfit that a mannequin was wearing—a green velvet jacket with a sparkly golden skirt and tank top. I hadn't really gotten used to wearing things like this when I was in Tokyo Japan, but I really liked the outfit so I decided to try it on.

I went into the changing room and then changed into the outfit; after I came out and presented it to Travis who smiled and gave me the thumbs up.

**Tokyo Japan**

"You mean…you know where our son is"? Mr. Hiraga asked the two men. "And we would like to take you there ourselves…", one of the men said. "We just need you two to come with us", the other man said.

Mr. and Mrs. Hiraga gave each other doubtful looks…what if it was a trap? What if this was just a ploy? Mr. Hiraga turned to the men and asked, "What proof do you have that you know where our son is"? The two men looked taken aback for a moment, but then they said, "Your son sent us personally",

Mr. and Mrs. Hiraga looked at each other again…they were torn between two choices…going with these men who've they've never seen before for the sake of their son, or staying here and turning down their offer…

"We just need you to come with us", the man said almost urgently. Mr. Hiraga sighed. "Look fella's, we appreciate the offer but I think we're just going to look for our son—", **"Enough talk, grab them Greg"!** the man said. "Huh?! Wait"! Mr. Hiraga cried out as the man named Greg grabbed him, and the other man grabbed his wife.

**"LET HER GO"!** Mr. Hiraga roared at them and struggled as Mrs. Hiraga begged to be released. "Tch, pesky human", Greg said and then silenced him by cupping a drugged cloth over his mouth. **"CLARENCE"! **Mrs. Hiraga cried as her husband fell to the ground.

"Please…please let us go, I promise we'll do anything"! Mrs. Hiraga begged their attackers.

The man named Ken smiled wickedly before he said, _"I don't think so",_

Ken drugged Mrs. Hiraga and she too fell like her husband. "Come on, let's take them", Ken said and he picked up Mrs. Hiraga as Greg picked up Mr. Hiraga. "That wand that we found sure came in handy", Greg said as he held up the wand that belonged to the headmaster.

Ken and Greg threw back their heads and laughed as they teleported back to Tristain Halkeginia.

**New York**

**Louise**

"Hey Travis", I said as I walked up to Travis. "Hm"? Travis asked as he placed the sun glasses that he had tried on back on the revolving rack. "I really like this outfit…but I don't have the money to buy it", I said. "Well, I'm on the same boat as you", he said as he put on black sunglasses. "I want to buy these, but like you I don't have to money to buy them", he said as he dug around in his pocket.

"But", he said as he pulled out his hand, "I do have these", he said as he showed me three gold coins. "Where did you get these"? I asked in amazement. "It's a small fortune that my parents gave me, I've kept them with me ever since", Travis said. "If they're that important to you, you don't have to spend them for my sake", I said.

"But I want these sunglasses", Travis said as he slid down the sunglasses on his nose to look at me. I giggled as he smiled and pushed them back up. "It's the least I can do", he said as we made our way to the cash counter. I handed Travis back his jacket and folded up my torn up magic academy uniform and put it in his jacket pocket. "Have you made your choices"? the lady at the counter asked.

"Yes, I would like to get this outfit", I said as I gestured to the outfit that I was wearing. "And I would like these sunglasses", Travis said as he took of the sunglasses and then set them on the counter. "Here", he said as he took out the three gold coins and set them on the counter as well. "I think these should cover the cost", he said. The lady looked greedily at the coins and then snatched them away.

"Thanks for shopping with us", she said as she smiled toothily at Travis and I. Travis nodded at her, and then we left the store.

**Saito**

I sighed as I paced the hut…what was taking them so long? I walked towards the window and looked outside, but saw no sign of them. "Where could those two idiots have gotten themselves lost"? I asked through clenched teeth. "I knew trusting Travis with something like this would be a bad idea", I said.

"Calm down partner, I'm sure they're just exploring NYC right now, they'll be back before you know it", Derf said. Ayumi quietly snoozed by the fire as I said, "I hope you're right".

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door of the hut. "It's about time", I said as I went towards the door to open it. "Enjoy your little shopping trip"?! I asked jealously as I pulled open the door. But standing there wasn't Louise and Travis…It was the kidnappers.

"Mind if we come in"? one of the kidnappers asked.

**Louise**

After we left the store, Travis and I had a hard time finding the park but instead of asking for directions, we took the opportunity to go and explore New York some more.

We walked into shops that we didn't go in before, and tried free samples at grocery stores and food carts. The food here was different from the type that I had in Tokyo, but it was delicious nonetheless. Travis and I went on more tours, took a canoe ride, went to an animal house and played with the bunnies and the puppies there.

It was almost the end of the day when we had finally asked for directions and made our way towards the park.

**Saito**

The kidnappers didn't wait for me to answer, and invited themselves in. "What do you want"? I asked as I picked Ayumi up, and unsheathed Derf. "There is no need for violence, if you just give us the girl now we promise that we'll leave you and your little friends alone", one of the followers said.

"Please. I'm not that stupid, and there's no way I'm giving Ayumi to you two", I said as I held Ayumi closer towards me. The two kidnappers grinned maliciously at each other, and then at me. "How were you even able to find us"?! I asked.

One of the followers pulled out a wand that I recognized immediately—it belonged to the headmaster! "Magic is a wonderful thing…don't you think so Greg"? the follower asked the other man. "Yes indeed Ken", the other follower replied.

"Perhaps…you'll change your mind if you see this", the kidnapper named Ken said as made a small orb appear from the wand. "Take a look", he said as he made the orb float towards me. I looked curiously at them, and then stared into the orb. My eyes widened when I saw what the orb was showing—my parents being tied up in what looked like a lair of some sort.

"Have you changed your mind"? The follower named Greg asked. I stared helplessly at my poor parents and then angrily at the kidnappers. I unsheathed Derf, and then lunged towards them. "YOU FILTHY BUNCH OF—"! "There's no need for that", Greg said as he grabbed Derf. "Just give us the girl, and we'll let your parents go", Ken said.

I hesitated…I really wanted to free my parents, but on the other hand I couldn't just let them take Ayumi away. "We'll give you some time to think about it", they said and then left the hut. I watched them as they smirked evilly at me, and then disappeared.

My heart began to pound, and I suddenly started to sweat. I looked at Ayumi who was snoozing away peacefully…and then I thought of my parents…what should I **_d_o?!**

**Louise**

We finally made it back to the hut, laughing and talking about all the fun that we had had while in New York. I couldn't wait to tell Saito all about it, and then personally take him out to experience it for himself.

I opened the door and saw Ayumi staring up at Saito worriedly from the ground, and Saito looking out the window; his knuckles white from where he was gripping the window pane. "Saito"? I asked. "Have fun on your little shopping trip"? Saito asked in a voice dripping with venom.

"We were going to bring you along after we came back—", "IT'S NOT ABOUT THE SHOPPING TRIP ANYMORE"! Saito yelled as he glowered in mine and Travis's direction. "Saito…what happened"?! I asked as I walked up to him.

"While you and Travis were out enjoying yourselves, I got a visit from two of the kidnappers", Saito said angrily. "The kidnappers were _here_"?! Travis asked. "Yeah, but you wouldn't know"! Saito shot back. "What happened"?! I asked. "Did they try to take Ayumi"?! Travis asked.

"Yes they did", Saito said as Travis and I exchanged a worried look. "But…they got my parents first", Saito said. I gasped. "They took Mr. and Mrs. Hiraga hostage"?! I asked. "Yes…and in exchange for Ayumi they offered their freedom", Saito said as he walked towards Ayumi and picked her up.

"Okay let's not panic", Travis said as he took off his sunglasses. "We need to be rational and think of a plan—", "I've already made my decision", Saito said as he walked towards me and handed me my wand.

"Open up a world door portal to Tristain, Louise", he said as he stared hard at me. "Saito…", I said my breath catching in my throat. _"You can't be serious"._

Saito continued to stare at me and said, "I'm _dead_ serious".

* * *

Chapter 15 up!

Louise, Saito and Travis have a tough decision to make-will they be able to convince Saito otherwise?

Find out in chapter 16 :)

Leave me ur thoughts x)

C.C.C.C


	16. Racing against time to keep Ayumi safe

Chapter 16

**Louise**

"Okay, we just need to think clearly for a moment—", I began but Saito cut me off. "I'm done thinking—we are going to Tristain to get my parents", he said as he grabbed my hand and placed my wand in it. "Please", he said almost begging.

"Look Saito…I know your parents are important to you—I know how important it is to you that you get them back safely…but giving up one's life for another…is not the way to go", I said as I put a hand on Saito's arm.

Saito shoved my hand off, and turned to Travis. "Give me your wand Travis", he said. "What"? Travis asked as he exchanged a glance with me. "If you're not going to do it, then I have no choice but to do it myself", Saito shot a glare at me and then looked at Travis again.

"Give me your wand", he said. "I-I don't have it", Travis said. I knew he was lying—I could see it sticking out of his back pocket. "Don't lie to me", Saito took a step towards him and Travis took a step backwards. "I know you have it", he said. "I-I don't"! Travis said as he continued to back away from Saito.

He glared at the both of us, and I thought I could see tears forming in his eyes. "You two are sick you know that"?! he asked. "What if he took your parents hostage?! Would you stand here hesitating or would you go and rescue them"?! he shouted.

"Saito—_please_ try to understand—", "No, I'm done listening to you Louise. I'm going to go to Tristain no matter what", Saito said as he unsheathed Derf and pointed it at Travis. **"SAITO"!** I gasped. "I know you have your wand Travis", Saito said as he continued to point Derf at him.

"Partner, have you lost your mind"?! Derf asked. "Shut up Derf", Saito growled and continued to glower at Travis. "I suggest you give me the wand that you are hiding in that back pocket of yours", he said. My eyes widened in shock—how did Saito know that it was there?

I watched as Travis slowly took out the wand from his back pocket, and then held it out to Saito. Saito reached for it, but I lunged towards it and grabbed the wand from Travis's hand. "Louise"?! Saito land Travis both looked at me in shock. "Saito please try to calm down, you're blinded by hate right now and it's making you do crazy things"! I said as I held the wand.

"I am not the one who's crazy; YOU'RE the one who's crazy! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE THAT MY PARENTS ARE CAPTURED AND ARE BEING HELD HOSTAGE! WHO KNOWS HOW LONG THEY'RE GOING TO KEEP THEM ALIVE?! WHAT IF THEY'RE ALREADY DEAD"?! Saito yelled at me.

"SAITO I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL! BUT JUST GOING LIKE THIS TO TRISTAIN WITHOUT EVEN THINKING OF A PLAN WON'T END UP FREEING YOUR PARENTS"! I finally exploded. "YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" I said as I walked towards him and took Ayumi away from him.

Saito was silent as he sheathed Derf, and then sighed as he leaned against the side of the hut. "I don't know what to do…", he said dejectedly. "I mean…I want to rescue my parents but…is…is…giving up Ayumi really the only way"? he asked looking at me. "Not if we know what really happened when those kidnappers came here", Travis said as he walked towards Saito.

"What exactly did those people say"? Travis asked him. "They said to give Ayumi to them and said that they would free my parents if I did", Saito said. "Wait hold on…this isn't making any sense…how were the kidnappers able to come here"? I asked. "That's a good question", Travis said. "They had the headmaster's wand with them", Saito said.

"I'm pretty sure they created a world door portal or something using his wand and then were able to find us", Saito said. "But how did they know that we were _here_"? Travis asked. "That's another good question", Saito said. As Saito and Travis talked, I began to wonder how the kidnappers could have gotten the headmaster's wand…did that mean that the headmaster was dead? What about my parents?

I suddenly began to understand how Saito felt—if I was in his position I would be freaking out too…I could only hope that my parents were safe.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do", I said as I handed Travis back his wand. "We're going to go to Tristain", I said as I whipped out my own wand and readied myself to open a world door portal back to Halkeginia. "But…what about making a plan"? Travis asked.

I adjusted my grip on Ayumi and said, "We'll think of a plan when we get there—I know it will be a little late to do so…but…", I trailed off as I looked at Saito who was looking hopelessly out of the window. "It's our only option now", I whispered to Travis.

Travis nodded. "Come on Saito", I said. "Don't worry…you're parents are just like you in a way—they're strong and will be able to take care of themselves", I said and gave him a reassuring smile. Saito smiled weakly back at me.

Travis and Saito both stood on either sides of me and waited for me to do the spell. I lifted my wand and was about to perform the spell, when all of a sudden we were knocked backwards by a sudden impact. There was a blast of black smoke in the small hut as if someone had set of a bomb or something; I kept a tight hold on Ayumi who had begun to cry again. When the dust cleared I was able to see two of the kidnappers that I remembered seeing before.

"Have you made your decision"? One of them asked Saito coolly. The other kidnapper tapped his watch with the headmaster's wand and said, "Tick tock, we're waiting". Saito looked at me and Travis and then turned back to face them. "I'm not giving up Ayumi…you can threaten me all you want…but you're never going to get her", Saito said as he unsheathed Derf.

"Oooh…wrong choice", one of the kidnappers said. "I guess…your parents' lives' aren't important to you huh"? the other kidnapper asked Saito. I saw him stiffen just a bit and I quickly stepped up to Saito's rescue. "For all you know, his parents might have already escaped", I said as I pointed my wand at them. "They are being watched by the other followers—", "They could have easily evaded them and run off someplace safe", I said.

"You know…she could be right", the kidnapper said to the other. "Shut up, there's no way that they'll be able to escape…say good-bye to your parents, kid", the other kidnapper said, and was about to flash out of the hut, but at that same moment, I blasted an explosion spell at them throwing them off balance. "Come on"! I yelled as I pushed open the door and ran outside with Saito and Travis following close behind.

**_"GET BACK HERE AND GIVE US THAT GIRL"! _**I could hear the kidnappers yelling. One of them fired a spell at us using the headmaster's wand, and I shot a thunder spell back at them. They stumbled for a moment, and I took the opportunity to turn to Travis and Saito. "SPLIT UP"! I yelled. "WHAT?! WHY"?! Travis yelled back.

"IF WE GO IN DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS IT'LL BE HARDER FOR THEM TO FIGURE OUT WHICH ONE OF US HAS AYUMI WITH US"! I shouted. "Are you _sure_ Louise"?! Saito asked. I nodded and held Ayumi closer to me, trying to comfort her. "I'm sure, now split up"! I yelled and ran in one direction, while Travis and Saito ran in another direction.

**Ken and Greg**

"Dammit which way did they go"?! the kidnapper named Greg asked. "They split up—of course they did! How stupid can we be?! Greg, you go that way", Ken said as he pointed in Travis's direction. "And I'll take these two", he said pointing to the path which Louise and Saito had taken.

"If you find the girl, stop at nothing to take them to Tristain", Ken said as he began to run in Louise's direction. "Right"! Greg called as he ran in the direction that Travis took.

**Saito**

I ran breathlessly through Times Square pushing past people who were shopping and going about their daily lives—something I often wondered when I would be able to do again. When would mine and Louise's lives return to normal? When would this whole 'Ayumi' issue going to blow over? For how long will I constantly be on the run?

A thousand more questions buzzed in my head, and I didn't know what to make of them. I never expected that I would have to go through something like this when I was first brought to Tristain...how much longer will I have to go through this? I know it's to protect my future daughter and all but…

I sighed as I leaned against the door of a café to catch my breath. I wonder how Louise and Travis are doing, I think to myself as I watch people pass by.

**Louise**

I didn't know where I was going, and I kind of regretted splitting up from Travis and Saito. "Mommy, I'm scared", Ayumi whimpered. "It is okay Ayumi, I'm here with you—don't worry", I said as I tried to give her a reassuring smile.

But as I ran through the streets of New York City taking in all of the unfamiliar surroundings, I began to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Where on earth would I go on the run with a girl who was harboring the elixir of life gemstone? I tried not to think about it and continued to run, trying to avoid all of the people that were staring at me.

When I couldn't run anymore, I sat at a table outside a small restaurant to catch my breath. "Mommy…what's going on"? Ayumi asked me. "Nothing, sweetie", I said trying to calm her down. "But why are those people chasing us? And where did daddy and Uncle Travis go"? she asked me. "They'll be here soon, don't worry", I told her, trying to reassure her.

I held her closer to me as I said that and uneasiness settled over me…I really hoped that Saito and Travis were alright.

**Travis**

I ran through a wooded area not knowing where it led, but continued to run through it anyways. We didn't think any of this through—Louise just said to split up, but she didn't say where to meet back up. I guess I would go back to the hut if I didn't have one of those crazed kidnappers after me…and then maybe find Louise and Saito.

I slowed to walk to catch my breath and wondered whether Louise and Saito were okay. I hoped that they weren't caught—

_CRUNCH_

There was a crunching sound as someone stepped on the dead leaves and broken branches that were littered about on the ground. I wasn't walking at the moment…was someone—

I slowly turn around and see one of the kidnappers that had confronted us at the hut, staring angrily at me. I gulped and began to walk backwards, but tripped over some fallen twigs and branches and fell to the ground, hard. The kidnapper ran towards me, and I braced myself for impact—my arms flailing about to try to find my wand, but to my complete and utter surprise, the kidnapper ran straight past me…almost as if he…_didn't see me…_

I watched as the kidnapper ran out of the wooded area, and continued out in NYC. Did that guy just do this on purpose? I think to myself as I stand up and brush myself off. Or…could he really not see me?

**Saito**

My time was up for resting, and I decided to start running again. But honestly this was crazy—where was I running to? We didn't even pick a meeting place—what it one of us gets captured by the kidnappers? I didn't want to think about what would happen if either Louise or Travis got themselves captured, and turned away from the café to begin walking…or running down the streets of NYC. I hoped against hope…that Louise and Travis were okay…and that my parents were still alive.

I hadn't even begun to take the first step, when I heard, **"YOU"! **I whirled around to see the kidnapper who had told me about my parents in the first place. "GIVE ME THE GIRL"! he yelled as he began running towards me.

"YOU HAVE TO CATCH MY FIRST"! I yelled back. The kidnapper growled, and then began running like a bull towards me. I had to stop him somehow…but how?! As the kidnapper approached, my eyes landed on the café tables that were unoccupied. Instantly, I got an idea.

"Hey asshole"! I yelled making the kidnapper falter in his tracks. "Take _this_"! I yelled as I kicked over the café tables that weren't being used by people, to block the kidnapper. People screamed and began to run out of the way, as the kidnapper stopped in surprise as the café tables fell over on the street blocking his path, and his view.

By the time that I had kicked over the tables, and by the time that the kidnapper had managed to make his way out of all the ruckus, I was long gone.

I hoped that I could run into Louise or Travis so that I could warn them about the kidnapper that was chasing me and maybe the three of us could throw him off our track.

**Louise**

I decided to keep on going. Ayumi had calmed down, and was on the verge of falling asleep again so I got up from the table and began to walk down the streets of NYC. But I didn't get far—no sooner had I taken more than two steps, did I hear **"THERE YOU ARE"! **

I turn around to see one of the kidnappers who had confronted us in the hut, making his way towards me. "Give me the girl now, and I promise to not hurt you or your boyfriend's parents"! he said seething. I felt my face heat up—Saito was **_NOT_** my boyfriend! I mean sure I liked him and all, and sure we kissed more than a few times…but that didn't mean—I shook my head. I opened my mouth to tell him off when I realized the situation that I was in, and then bolted down the road.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE"! he yelled as he chased me down the road. "Give me the girl"! he shouted as he started firing spells at me. I dodged them the best I could, took out my own wand, and fired spells back at him. I only had time to look briefly over my shoulder to fire the spell and make sure that it didn't hit any innocent bystanders.

The kidnapper somehow managed to block all my attacks, and continued to fire spells at me. He was using the headmaster's wand and it was more powerful than my wand and anybody else's at the magic academy…but I didn't lose hope.

I continued to fire spells at him, as people screamed and got out of the way and ran for cover. My arm was getting tired from continuously flinging it back to fire spells, but the kidnapper who was after me showed no sign of weakness. He continued to fire spells at me, and I tried to swerve out of the way, and also try to block the spells from hitting people who were watching the scene take place.

"Mommy"? Ayumi stirred in my arms. "it is fine sweetie, go back to sleep", I said as calmly as I could and continued to run. Halfway down the street I spotted a café where there were overturned tables on the road, and people were in the process of picking them up. I took the opportunity, and ran straight in the direction where those people were putting the tables back up, and managed to get away without the attacker noticing.

I turned around breathlessly to see that the kidnapper had gotten caught up in the bunch of people that were rearranging the tables, and ended up getting stuck in the midst of that event. I breathed a small sigh of relief—I was safe…well at least for now.

I had to get out here…but first I had to find Saito and Travis…if only they haven't been caught first. I continued to run down the street, until I spotted something that made me squint and stare harder at it. Was that Saito? I recognized his blue jacket instantly—it was him! "SAITO"! I called as I ran in his direction. My hearth dropped a bit when he didn't turn around—of course he couldn't he was too far away to hear me. I tried again and made sure my voice rang loud and clear, "SAITOOO"! I yelled again. I saw his steps falter, and he turned around. I waved my arm hoping that he could see me, but to my dismay he just turned around again.

This time it _had_ to work. I sucked in a huge amount of breath and yelled, "SAITOOOOOOOOO"! Saito stopped in his tracks and then turned around to face me.

**Saito**

I saw a girl with pink hair, waving her arm and running towards me…and she looked a lot like Louise. I imagined hearing Louise's voice when I was running…could that be her? I squinted as she approached me. It was Louise!

I ran towards her and grabbed her in a tight hug. "Are you okay"?! I asked her. She nodded breathlessly and said, "There's a kidnapper after me, I've only just gotten away from him", she said. I looked behind Louise and saw the kidnapper's partner who had been there in the hut when we had been confronted by them. "Okay, give me Ayumi", I said as I took Ayumi from Louise.

"Why"? Louise asked me. "No time to explain, you just get yourself far away as possible from here", I said. "Why?! What are you going to do"?! Louise asked me. "I've got it under control, you just go Louise"! I said as I continued to watch the kidnapper. "But—"! "I'll be fine", I said as I quickly tilted her chin up and gave her a quick kiss. "Now go, hurry and find Travis"! I said after I broke the kiss. "Be careful"! Louise called and ran down the street away from me.

I unsheathed Derf and pointed him towards the man came closer and pointed the wand at me. "Hand…over…the…girl…NOW", he said. "Over my dead body", I said. "That can be arranged", the man said with an evil smirk. I swung Derf around, knocking the headmaster's wand out of his hand. "HEY"! the man tried to grab it, but I got the wand first and then pointed it at him.

"Good shot partner"! Derf congratulated me as the man glowered in my direction. "If you know what's best for you, you'll hand over the elixir of life gemstone to me", he said. "And if you know what's best for _you_", I said, "I suggest you don't turn around", I said. The kidnapper looked confused, and then turned around. There was nothing there, but it was worth a shot.

I grabbed Derf by his blade, and swung him, so that his handle cracked loudly against the side of the man's head. The man turned to me with a look of shock, and then fell to the ground. I realized that this might've looked like a murder scene with the way that the New Yorkers were staring at me. I was about to tell them that the man on the ground was the bad guy, but Derf's shout caught my attention first: "PARTNER, LOOK OUT"!

I turned just in time to see the man lurch towards me and then pin me to the ground. Ayumi and Derf fell out of my hands, along with the headmaster's wand. "Wh-I thought you were dead"! I said breathlessly. "Ever heard of something called…_acting_"?! the kidnapper asked. I struggled underneath him, but the kidnapper had me down good.

I heard people screaming and running for cover as the kidnapper grabbed Ayumi and Derf along with the wand. "Say good-bye", he said as he pointed Derf at me. "As long as I have you out of the way, there will be no one to stop me—I have the stone in my grasp now! Now…I am unstoppable"! he said with a maniacal laugh.

"Yeah, just one thing", I said as Ayumi began to whimper. "What about the other two"? I asked. The kidnapper looked stumped. "What other two"? he asked. "This", I said as I pulled my leg up, and then kicked him off of me. I grabbed Ayumi, Derf and the wand as they fell from his grasp. "Daddy I want to go home", Ayumi cried.

"Don't worry", I said as I turned and ran down the road. "We'll be home soon", I said determinedly.

**Louise**

I was out of breath and parched as I ran. I had run back to the hut thinking that Travis had come back, but the hut was empty. I didn't know what Saito was thinking, taking on that kidnapper by himself…but Saito's strong…I'm sure he'll be able to defend himself and Ayumi…and take down that kidnapper while he's at it.

"Saito please be okay", I whispered to myself as I looked outside from the hut's window. I continued to wait for hours for either Saito or Travis to show up, but neither of them did, and I was getting really worried. I decided to go look for Travis, and then if I find him the two of us can go find Saito and then go to Tristain to free his parents.

I walked out of the hut, ran out of the park, and began to search for Travis. He could be anywhere…

**Travis**

I had managed to get out of the wooded area, and out into a completely different place that I hadn't seen before when I had gone out with Louise. I wondered if she and Saito were okay…I haven't seen them ever since we split up.

My mind then wandered to the kidnapper who had just run past me when he had seen back there, and it kind of bothered me that he just ran past without noticing. I mean come on, I'm not invisible; why did he just run past me like that?

I know I should be grateful, but I still could not stop thinking about it…and about the place that I currently was in…where on earth was I? Of all the places in the world why did Louise have to open a world door portal to someplace that I didn't even know existed?

As I continued to walk, I saw lots of shops and little cafés and restaurants that people were either going into, or leaving. Could Louise or Saito have come here by any chance? I guess there's only one way to find out. I walk down the street and saw a bunch of people who were talking excitedly about something that they had just witnessed: "Flashing lights", "Wands—", "A sword"! "People chasing other people", "Magic",

I stopped in my tracks when I heard the word 'Magic', it could only mean one thing—Louise had been here, and based on the sword that people were talking about, I'm guessing that Saito had been here too…and the way the people were describing the events taking place made it seem as if Louise and Saito were being chased by the kidnappers…which they were.

I went to talk to some of the people that had seen Louise and Saito, but a voice stopped me and made me look up. The kidnapper's partner (Greg), was grinning stupidly at me. He walked towards me with that same grin on his face and said, "Thought I wouldn't find you eh"? he asked me. "Well, you thought wrong", he said as he grinned wickedly at me.

I stared at him and said, "I wasn't trying evade you, in fact I was hoping that one of you would make an appearance", I said as I pulled out my training wand. I guess I couldn't just stand by and let all of these New Yorkers get hurt, and in a way I didn't have a choice…I had to fight back.

"oooh…feeling lucky are we"? he asked me. "Bring it on", I said as I brandished my wand at him.

**Saito**

I continued to run through the streets of New York, as if my life depended on it. I had a stitch in my chest from running so much, and the pain was making it harder for me to go on…but it was all for Ayumi…I had to keep going no matter what.

Every time I looked at Ayumi, I was reminded of Louise—I really hoped that she was alright. I know I had sent her off telling her that I would handle it, but where did she go to? Wherever she was I'm hoping that she found Travis and the two of them are trying to find Ayumi and I. Wherever they were, I hoped they were safe.

I turned to look back over my shoulder, and was relieved to see that the kidnapper wasn't following me. I looked to the front and continued to run unti I arrived at what looked like a train station. A train was being boarded by people, and I watched the crowd get into the train. "Daddy, are we going in there"? Ayumi asked me.

"Well…hopefully we won't have to", I said. "What do you mean"? Ayumi asked me. I was about to reply when all of a sudden I hear the voice of the kidnapper. "M'BOY! THERE IS NO USE RUNNING ANYMORE—HAND OVER THE GIRL, NOW"! he roared from somewhere behind me. "Looks like we're going on the train after all", I muttered to Ayumi, and got aboard the train with the crowd of people who were also boarding.

I walked through all of the train cars, until I found a seat and collapsed on it. I didn't know where this train was headed, but hoped that I would somehow be able to find a way back to Tristain Halkegina to free my parents. "We're safe now Ayumi", I said as I tussled her hair. Ayumi looked up at me through her blue eyes and said, "Are you sure"? "Yup", I nodded and smiled at her. Ayumi smiled back.

But the happiness didn't last long. Moments later, I heard a crashing and clattering in the distance, and I turned around to see the kidnapper who was chasing us, zooming down the train cars towards us. "Dammit", I cursed through my teeth, and grabbed Ayumi, sheathed Derf, grabbed the wand and then ran through the train cars with him following close behind.

**Travis**

During this battle, I had luck on my side. I was winning against the kidnapper, and was at an advantage because he was too stupid to know what moves I was planning next. I saved people from getting hit from some of my spells that backfired, and was in shock that most of the people that were standing around, were watching instead of running.

It gave me confidence to fight back more, and since he only used his fists I was able to get more blows to him, and as he fell exhausted from fighting everyone watching cheered. I guess I wasn't invisible after all. I was about to conduct one of Louise's explosions on him, when all of a sudden Louise herself runs up to me.

"Travis! There you are"! she says breathlessly. "Louise? What are you doing here? Where's Ayumi"? I asked. "I don't know"! she wailed. "We have to find them, come on"! she said as she grabbed my hand. "But I'm in the middle of something"! I said as I pointed with my wand to the attacker who was currently struggling to his feet. Louise sighed frustrated, grabbed her wand and yelled "_EXPLOSION_"!

The attacker was knocked off his feet and he flew backwards crashing through all of the trees and NYC structures screaming like a deranged animal. "Come on"! Louise said urgently and then together we ran away from the scene as people cheered and clapped.

**Saito**

"GET BACK HERE"! The attacker yelled as he ran after me. "TRY AND KEEP UP, JACKASS"! I yelled back as I continued to run through the train cars. I heard the kidnapper growl angrily behind me, and heard his footsteps pounding behind me. He was gaining on me; I had to lose him somehow.

I pushed open a door, and ran into the dining cars where people were either sitting down to eat, or were eating already. Perfect, this whole area was too cluttered and he wouldn't be able to make his way through this. I ran through the dining cars, pushing past waiters, and people who were setting down food on the tables causing them to spill the food onto the people that were seated and waiting for their meals.

"Sorry"! I yelled as people protested. I ran out of the dining cars, and into another train car where people were sitting down and reading books—I guess I had stumbled upon a library…were there libraries in trains? I didn't know, and I didn't want to find out. I ran into the library and was just sitting down in one of the compartments when the door of the library train car slid open, and the attacker walked in, covered in soup, sandwiches, spaghetti and goodness knows what else.

He glared directly at me and I forced myself to stare back at him. "Not so high and mighty now are you"? he asked me as he pulled out a knife. I stared in shock at the knife, and then at him—he had probably took the knife from the dining cars. Ayumi buried her face into my neck as the attacker wound his arm back, preparing the plunge the knife into me. "Say your prayers kid", he said. "There's no telling what I'm going to do with your parents once I'm done with you", he said as he laughed evilly.

Then he flung the knife down towards me and Ayumi.

**Louise**

Travis and I ran breathlessly through the streets of NYC trying to find any sign of Saito or Ayumi, but we couldn't see them anywhere.

We tried asking around, but everyone said that they didn't see anyone matching Saito's description. "They could be anywhere", I said as I hopelessly sank into a table at a café. "Hey, don't worry. The least we can do is keep on going…at least for their sake", Travis said confidently.

I nodded and said, "let's go", and we both ran down the streets of NYC…I hoped against hope that Saito and Ayumi were alright.

**Saito**

The kidnapper thought he had had me, but I had moved out of the way just in time and grabbed his hand with the knife in it. "Damn you", the kidnapper cursed. I threw the knife out of one of the open train windows, and then kicked the attacker in his gut, catching him off guard.

People screamed and ran from the library train cars, as the kidnapper sank to his feet breathing like a winded rhinoceros. I had to admit I did feel bad, but honestly what other choice did I have? I ran out of the library train cars and ran into another train car which looked like the control room.

I guess we were safe here, at least until the attacker showed up again. "Daddy, I'm scared, I'm scared", Ayumi whimpered. I held her tightly against me and said, "Don't worry, daddy won't let anything happen to you", I said confidently, and I meant it. If anyone wanted to get Ayumi they would have to go through me.

All of a sudden the door to the control room of the train car slid open, and the attacker was back. You have got to be kidding me, I think to myself. "It's not easy to get rid of me"! the attacker said as he laughed crazily. "I am going to get that stone from you, if it's the last thing I do"! the attacker said. "Not a chance"! I yelled and then pushed open the door, which led out from the control room train car.

The attacker watched confused. I put Ayumi on my back and said, "Hold on to Derf", Ayumi nodded and held tightly on him as I pocketed the headmaster's wand. I shot a glare at the attacker, before grabbing onto the side railings that were protruding from the side of the control room train car, and began pulling myself up onto the train. "PARTNER, AYUMI"! Derf yells.

All of a sudden I heard Ayumi scream, and with my heart pounding I looked down in the tracks were the train was speeding forward fearing the worst, but I didn't see her there. I didn't even have a chance to breathe a sigh of relief because the kidnappers voice made me look up, "Don't worry the treasure's in good hands"! he said as he showed Ayumi to me.

"Ayumi"! I yelled as she cried out. That did it; this attacker wasn't going to know what hit him. I pulled myself up over the train and then glowered in the attacker's direction. The attacker began to turn and run, but I ran forward jumping over the control train car, and landed on the train car that the attacker was on. He turned around and said, "One move, and she dies",

I take out the headmaster's wand and point it at him. I didn't know magic but it was a risk that I was willing to take. "That's a risk I'm willing to take", I said. The attacker looked scared for a brief moment, and I took the chance. I ran forward head-butting him, causing him to drop Ayumi , who fell into my arms in the process, and then fall over the train into the tracks where the train sped over him.

I hold onto Ayumi tightly, and then pocket the headmaster's wand. The train was going through a tunnel on the path to who knows where. I keep a tight hold on Ayumi, and then jump from the moving train, landing on a hill, and then rolling dangerously down it…all the while keeping a good hold on Ayumi.

When we had finally stopped rolling, I looked at Ayumi who was crying and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry", I said. "You're safe".

**Louise**

Travis and I had arrived at the NYC train station. We asked the people that were boarding the train that was there in the station whether they had seen someone carrying a child, but they said they hadn't. They did mention however, that there were reports of two people fighting on the train that had left previously, and one of them was carrying a child.

"Do you think that was Saito and Ayumi"? I asked Travis worriedly. Travis nodded and said, "With any luck, they're both still alive". I looked at the people boarding the train, and then at the wand in my hand. All of a sudden, an idea came to me. "Travis, do you think if I open up a portal like when I did for my summoning ritual…will Saito and Ayumi find it and come through it"? I asked hopefully.

Travis shook his head. "It's too risky", he said. "That portal could be seen by anyone, and then someone whom we weren't expecting might show up—what if one of the kidnappers end up finding the portal instead"? he asked.

I sighed and clutched my wand in my hands…Travis was right…

**Saito**

I wandered aimlessly with Ayumi in my hands through the ditch that we had fallen into after rolling down the hill. Ayumi was asleep, or I'm pretty sure that she just wanted to close her eyes and get away from all of this that was happening…I didn't blame her…I wanted to get away from all of this too.

But first I had to get out of this ditch…where did it lead to anyways? If only I had Travis's wand with me, I would be able to go to where he and Louise were…that is if they were together by this point. Had Louise and Travis found each other? Were they looking for me and Ayumi?

If they were, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be able to find us here. I sighed dejectedly and continued trekking on through the ditch which I guess…is my only way out of here right now. I continued to walk on through the ditch, when all of a sudden I had a strange feeling…not a being watched or followed feeling…but a Louise was calling me feeling…

I look to my left, my right and all around me but I see nothing…then I look in the front and see the familiar green portal that I had first seen when Louise had brought me to Tristain to be her familiar. I walked to it as if I was entranced by it but then stopped. Could it have been conjured up by Louise? "Partner"? Derf asked.

"Do you…think that Louise…did this"? I asked as I reached my hand out towards the portal. "Only one way to find out", Derf said. I nodded and took a deep breath. With a tight grip on Ayumi, I stepped through the portal and felt those weird side-effects again when I first went through the portal.

Before I had time to even register the fact that what I was doing was probably wrong, I landed hard in what looked like a wooded area. I recognized the wooded area instantly—it was the same wooded area that Travis and I had gone through to find Louise and Ayumi…which meant that I was back in Tristain Halkeginia! But…who had conjured up the portal? And why did they bring me here?

I stand up shakily and look around, hoping to see the person when a voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "Saito"? It's a familiar voice, and I turn around to see Louise staring at me. "Louise"? I ask disbelievingly. "Saito"! she runs at me and then throws her arms around me. "I was so worried", she said as she hugged me. I hugged her back with one arm…but I was having a hard time believing this…had Louise and Travis somehow gotten back to Tristain without me? "Um…Louise…where's Travis"? I asked uncertainly.

_"Who"?_ Louise asked confused. I stared at her…how could she not know who Travis was? Was this _really_—"Come on! We have to rescue your parents"! Louise said as she took Ayumi from me. "M-My parents? You mean…they're here"?! I ask. Louise points to the abandoned building that she and Ayumi were held in before when Travis and I went searching for them. "They're in there, come on"! she said and together we run inside the abandoned building. Hope rose in my chest—my parents were still alive!

We ran down the halls of the abandoned building until we arrived at an unmarked door. "They're in here", Louise said and then pushed open the door. The door opened to reveal my parents…they were tied up and unconscious. "MOM! DAD"! I ran to them worriedly but was relieved to see that they were still breathing. I was so glad that they were safe, and I hugged their unconscious forms. "Louise, we have to get them out of here", I said as I continued to look at my parents. There was no response from Louise. "Louise"? I asked turning around to face her, but my eyes widened in shock when I saw who it was.

**_"Kylie"?!_** I asked flabbergasted. "That's right, me. Thanks for giving me the stone Saito", she said as she looked at Ayumi's sleeping form. "But-But how did you—", "It's true what they say…magic really is an advantage to have", she said as she held up a wand. "You….You…You little—", Kylie whipped out a gun and then shot me in my legs making me groan in pain and then sink to the floor. "Kylie…why"?! I managed to ask her. "I have my own reasons for needing the stone", Kylie says as she lights a match stick. "And now that I've got it in my grasp, there's nothing you can do to stop me", she says as she walks in the room.

It was at that point that I smell it…the smell of gasoline. I look weakly around the room and notice that it was poured around me and my parents. "You're going to die in here Saito Hiraga…you along with your parents", she said and dropped the match stick.

The flame raced around the gasoline circle until it had engulfed the whole circle and burned dangerously close to us.

"Good-bye Saito", she blew a kiss at me, and then slammed the door shut bursting into laughter.

Blood from my legs was seeping out from underneath me, and then fire somehow moved treacherously closer to us. I couldn't move—I couldn't save my parents…I was going to die in here…I wasn't able to fully protect Ayumi like a real father would…I broke my promise to Louise…

"Louise…I'm sorry", I manage to whisper as I slowly fade to black.

* * *

Sorry for updating after so long-but i need time to make the chapters longer for those of you who want long chapters x)

Anyways, i hope you enjoy this one! I also had writers block so i kind of came up with whatever happened in this chapter on the spot :P

I hope you all enjoy :) Leave ur thoughts/reviews and i'll see u all next time :)

C.C.C.C


	17. The rescue mission and unexpected events

Chapter 17

**New York City**

**Louise**

Travis and I ran through the streets of NYC looking everywhere for Ayumi and Saito, but everywhere we looked, we turned up empty…and whenever we asked people we were just led back to the place that we started from.

"They could be anywhere"! I said as I tried to catch my breath while I leant against the door of a store. "They…just…disappeared", Travis said breathing heavily. "Do you think they were caught"? he asked me. I vehemently shook my head. "Saito would never allow himself and Ayumi to be caught", I said. "Louise we've looked EVERYWHERE…unless they're dead, they've probably been kidnapped", Travis said.

"Try to understand", he said as he put a hand on my shoulder. "B-But…", "Let's head back to the hut…and if anything…I think we should go back to Tristain now", Travis said as he takes my hand and begins leading me back towards the park. "What? But what if Saito is looking for us"? I asked.

"Louise you're making this a lot harder than it already is", Travis said frustrated. "I'm not leaving without Saito"! I said as I tried to yank my hand out of his grasp, but Travis held on tight. "Our only option now is to look in another place; not here. We've looked everywhere Louise…it's obvious…", he said as he turned around to look at me.

"They've been captured", he said grimly. Tears sprang into my eyes, and I tried hard to stop them but they spilled over anyways. Travis put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him, sighing heavily. "We'll go to Tristain", he said. "With any luck…they'll be there", Travis said. "Alive", he said as he squeezed my shoulder reassuringly.

I nodded through my tears…I could only hope that he was right.

**Tristain Halkeginia**

Mr. and Mrs. Hiraga awoke groggily to find themselves in a strange place with a ring of fire surrounding them.

Before they could say anything, Mrs. Hiraga's eyes landed on a body lying on the floor—and it looked vaguely familiar…

"SAITO"! she cried and broke at the binds that were holding her, and ran to her son as her husband did the same. "Saito? _SAITO_"! Mrs. Hiraga tried to revive her son, but he did not wake. She shook him helplessly while her husband called his son's name.

The fire around them was making it hard for them to breathe, and that's when Mr. and Mrs. Hiraga noticed a pool of blood where their son was lying on the floor. Mr. Hiraga along with his wife looked down to find the source of the blood and were shocked to see that their son's legs were bleeding.

Mrs. Hiraga ripped off pieces of clothing from her thin sweater that she was wearing and tied them around Saito's wounds. They continued to try to revive their son, and tried hard not to breathe in the smoke that was rising from the fire. When it seemed almost inevitable, Saito slowly stirred and opened his eyes.

His parents threw their arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Saito! Thank goodness you're awake"! Mr. Hiraga said. "We have to get out of here! Some people tied us up and brought us here telling us that you were here, and you were"! Mrs. Hiraga said as she coughed from smoke inhalation.

"Mom I wasn't here the whole time, I was brought here like you", Saito said. "What"? Mr. and Mrs. Hiraga said at the same time, with confused looks on their faces. "I'll explain later, but right now we have to get out of here"! Saito coughed as he inhaled the smoke.

"But how?! We're trapped"! Mr. Hiraga said breathlessly. "We need to try the windows—anything…otherwise we're going to die in here"! Saito said as he shakily stood up and tried the windows in the room. Mr. Hiraga stepped over the ring of fire, and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge—they were locked in.

Mr. Hiraga shoved himself against the door and pushed with all his might, but to no avail. "If only there was something that we can use to break the door down"! Mrs. Hiraga said as her husband rejoined her. "You do that, while I try to open these windows", Saito said and begin prying open one of the windows.

_Wait for me Ayumi_, Saito thought to himself as he continue to try to pry the window open. _Just hang in there a little longer. _

**New York City**

**Louise**

We arrived back at the hut, and my heart sank when I saw that it was empty—just like we had left it before. I was secretly hoping that Saito and Ayumi had gone back to the hut and were waiting for us…but I was wrong.

I sighed as I took out my wand and looked out the little window that was in the hut…waiting…for Saito to make an appearance…but…he didn't show up. Travis put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. I looked tearfully at him, and he wiped away my tears with a sad smile.

"Louise…Saito is still alive…he wouldn't abandon you and Ayumi like this", Travis said. "We need to get to Tristain Louise…it's our only hope", he said as he removed his hand. I nodded and then held up my wand…but I couldn't bring myself to say the spell…what if Saito was out there in NYC searching for me?

My hand began to shake and I felt as if I was going to break down again but Travis held onto my hand with his, and nodded at me confidently. I nodded back and then said the spell…opening the world door portal to Tristain Halkeginia. The portal swirled in front of us, and Travis walked into it.

I turned and looked out the window one last time, before following Travis into the portal. We were engulfed by the portal, and when we emerged from it Travis and I found ourselves on the grounds of the magic academy. It looked exactly the same as it had always done—no sign of the war that had just taken place. "Saito and Ayumi could be here", Travis told me with a smile.

A tiny bit of hope rose and I ran into the academy with Travis, up the steps, and into the empty hallways of the academy. I looked around—where was everyone? "Maybe they're in the headmaster's office", Travis said, and we both ran towards the headmaster's office and pushed open the door.

The headmaster was there alright, along with my parents (whom I was relieved to see), some teachers and students…but no Saito and Ayumi. Could they be…? No. I shake my head—I refuse to believe that Saito and Ayumi were dead. I look at the headmaster…maybe he knows where Saito and Ayumi are…it is my last chances to know that they're still alive.

"Where are Saito and Ayumi"? I asked but was a bit taken aback when the headmaster asked me the same question. The headmaster looked bewildered. "We thought they were with you", he said. I shook my head, tears filling in my eyes again. "They…were…but then we got separated and I don't even know whether they're alive", I said breaking down. Travis pulled me towards him, and tried to comfort me while I clung onto him and sobbed into his shirt.

"Is there any chance that you know where they are"? Travis asked the headmaster. I looked up to see the headmaster solemnly shake his head. "Do you think they'll be back here…you know…to look for them"? a student asked. "They were most probably taken by the kidnappers themselves…I doubt that they'll come here", Travis answered them. "But even so…we must prepare the academy for attack", my dad said as he took out his wand. "You're right Duke…meanwhile Louise, you and Travis need to focus on finding Ayumi and Saito—and destroying whatever it is that those kidnappers are after", Travis nodded as everyone in the room left to prepare the academy.

"You aren't going to do anything to find them"?! I asked incredulously as I stared at the headmaster. "That's your job now", the headmaster said as he pulled out his wand. I stared furiously at him in shock when my mother spoke up. "Louise, Ayumi and Saito are your responsibility—it's time to toughen up. You can't expect everyone tojust sit around and help you out when there is a war to fight", my mother said as she too pulled out her wand.

The headmaster held the door open for her and she left the room. The headmaster turned and looked at me and Travis, before heading out himself and leaving the two of us alone. "Travis what are we going to do"? I wailed as I stepped out of his grasp. Travis walked towards the window in the headmaster's office and we both stood and watched as the protective enchantments once again surrounded the academy. "I don't know", Travis sighed.

He reached around and pulled out the wand that the headmaster had given him. "But I do know where we can find Saito and most likely Ayumi", he said. I gasped. "Where"?! I asked. "It's just a hunch", he said. "But…does the old abandoned building that you were once held captive in with Ayumi…sound familiar"? he asked as he arched an eyebrow.

My eyes widened—could they? "You mean…they're in the abandoned building"? I asked my voice trembling. "It's just a hunch", Travis said. "But we won't know unless we go there and investigate", he said as he held out his hand. "Are you ready"? he asked me. I nodded and took his hand…_wait for me Saito…_

_"Take us to the abandoned building", _Travis said as he held up his wand and then we were engulfed in a bright white flash.

**Saito**

I had managed to get one window open, but it meant that we would have to get out of the building one at a time. "Okay, mom and dad you two go down first", I said as I made them look out the window. "Down there?! But son…it's such a long way down"! my dad said as he looks outside the open window. "It's either that or staying here and burning to death", I said as I pointed to the fire that was slowly advancing towards us.

It was becoming harder to breathe by the minute and my parents' reluctance to jump out of the window, was driving me on edge. I _had_ to get to Ayumi—who knows what Kylie is going to do with her?! "Saito if we at least had a rope—", my mother began as she coughed from the smoke.

"There is no time! We have to move, and we have to do it NOW"! I said as I ran to the other windows and tried to open them as well just so that we could all jump out of the building at the same time. None of the other windows were opening and in frustration, I unsheathed Derf and tried to force the windows open using him, but that didn't work either.

"Dammit"! I roared as I sheathed Derf. The cloud of black smoke that was emerging from the ring of fire was engulfing us, and with only one window open to let out the smoke it was only making things worse. "Partner calm down, you just need to think with a cool head", Derf said. "Gee that'll be easy—considering that we're about to be baked alive"! I shouted.

I wildly looked around through the black smoke, looking for something, anything that would get us out of here, but I came up with nothing. Through all the thick smoke though, I was able to see the shocked expressions of my parents as they held their hands up to their noses and mouths to try not to breathe in the smoke. "What"?! I asked irritated.

"Son…you're…toy sword…just spoke", my mother said. I sighed rolling my eyes—I couldn't believe my parents…I mean I loved them with all my heart but honestly this is what they think of at this time?! "Yes the sword speaks, yes it's a real sword", I said as I unsheathed Derf. "It's not a toy", I said. "You mean…it's real"?! my dad asked, his eyes wide with shock.

"Now is not the time to dwell on this"! I shouted and coughed as I choked on smoke. I ran to the window and looked at my mother. "It's time, jump out of this window—NOW", I said. My mother looked utterly terrified at the very thought. "Mom—please", I said as I coughed from smoke inhalation.

My mother looked at me, then at Dad and then back at me, and then out the window, and then finally…nodded.

**Louise**

We arrived in the wooded area where I had met Travis and Saito before when Ayumi and I were held captive in the abandoned building. "Urgh it took me and Saito ages to get through all this"! Travis said in frustration as he kicked aside a fallen tree branch. "We have no choice, we're going to have to walk through this forest", Travis said as he looked at me.

I however was not willing to cross through this forest—not when Saito and Ayumi's lives were at stake. "Well we have magic, something which you and Saito didn't have on your side before", I said as I gave Travis a determined look. "Wands out", I said and we both pulled out our wands.

"Just do explosions—two of those will rip this forest apart and we'll be able to get through", I said. "But, wouldn't we also get affected"? Travis asked uncertainly. I nodded and said, "That's a risk I'm willing to take", as I pointed my wand into the wooded clearing. Travis did the same, and at the same time we yelled, **_"EXPLOSION"!_**

Powerful explosions emitted from our wands and hit the trees that were hanging down waiting to scratch at us, clearing them out of the way and blowing away the underbrush that lay on the ground beneath us. Travis and I clung to each other as the impact from our explosions took place, and once everything died down, Travis and I looked up to see a path cleared for us, leading to the abandoned building.

I gave Travis a small smile which he returned, and then we ran down the path.

**Saito**

"Saito", my mother gulps as she looks down. "It's a really long way down…is there a rope or something that we can use"? she asked. "Mother—", I begin exasperatedly but my dad steps in. "Honey, there really is no other choice, we have to get out of here while we still can", he said. "You go first, I'll come down after you", he said as my mom held onto the window ledge.

The fire crackled dangerously closer and made some things fall over, closing our path towards the door—well it was already locked so I guess that it doesn't really make a difference. My mother bent and then stuck her legs through the window. She turned and looked at me and my dad pleadingly, before turning away and pushing herself off of the window ledge.

My dad and I watched worriedly as she fell to the ground, and shakily stood up waving to us to hurry. "Dad, go", I said as I gently pushed him towards the window. My dad did the same thing that my mother did, and I watched him as he too pushed himself off the window ledge and then landed next to my mother.

I held onto the window ledge as the smoke in the room thickened, making it unbearable. I pushed my legs through the open window, and then cringed in pain at the impact. All the same, I pushed myself form the window, and ended up being caught by my parents. "Okay, now we have to find Ayumi", I said as I turned back towards the abandoned building.

_She could still be in there…and with all of the effort that we took to get out of the building, we now have to find a way back into it. _

I stood and tried to think about what to do when I heard my name being called, and I looked up.

**Louise**

"Saito"! I cried. He was alive after all! Tears of joy sprang into my eyes, and I ran towards him leaving Travis behind, and hugged Saito tightly. "Thank goodness", I sobbed into his chest as he held me closer against him.

"Um, I don't mean to ruin the moment and I know that this is the wrong time to be asking this but…where are we"? My dad asked as he looked around. Saito exchanged a look with me and Travis and then said, "Well believe it or not…but…you're in Tristain Halkeginia—the place that I went to when I disappeared", Saito said.

Saito's parents looked shocked. "You-you mean that story you told us about this place…was real"?! Saito's mother asked in disbelief. Saito, and I nodded. "Okay…I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around all this", Saito's dad said. "And who are you"? he asked Travis. "I'm Travis—I'm a friend of Louise and Saito's", Travis said as he gestured to me and Saito.

"I…see", Saito's dad said. "We can't just stand here, we need to—", Saito began but I cut him off—someone was missing. "Saito, where's Ayumi"? I ask him. "Kylie took her", he said. "Kylie"?! Travis, Mr. and Mrs. Hiraga, and I asked incredulously. "Kylie's alive"?! I asked. "Kylie's _here_"?! Mrs. Hiraga asked. "Yes and I don't know where she took Ayumi—they might be in the—", "Saito how could you"?! I asked in shock. "Louise—", "How could you let her take Ayumi away like that"?! I asked. "She was armed when I saw her Louise—and she was disguised as YOU"! Saito said. "WHAT?! AS ME"?! I asked dubiously.

"I really thought it was you—she said that she knew where my parents were and took me to them", Saito said as he gestured to his parents. "I honestly had no idea, I'm sorry Louise", Saito said. I let out a shuddery sigh, and wiped at my eyes. "We can't just stand here talking, we have to go back into the building and find them", I said. "But they could be anywhere", Mr. Hiraga said.

"They might not even be here anymore…Saito's encounter with Kylie happened a while ago—so that could mean that she left the building with Ayumi", Travis said. "I refuse to believe that", I said adamantly. "Let's go, we have to find a way back into the building", I said. "But we literally just made it out alive—Kylie set fire to the place that we were held captive in"! Mrs. Hiraga said.

I covered my ears with my hands and yelled, "I don't care"! shocking everyone, including myself. "Ayumi is my daughter—and I'm going in there to find her no matter what"! I said. "She's _our_ daughter", Saito said. "We're going in there together", he said. "You mean…she really is your daughter"? Mr. Hiraga asked. Saito dug out the photograph from his pocket and then showed it to Mr. and Mrs. Hiraga, and their eyes widened in shock. I turned to Saito and said, "Come on"!

"We're coming too", Mrs. Hiraga said as she handed the photograph back to her son. "But mom—", Saito began. "But nothing, that's my granddaughter and I'm going to stop at nothing until I make that idiot Kylie and those that are after you three pay", she said. "Together we can do this", Travis said as he swung an arm around Mr. and Mrs. Hiraga.

"Let's go"! Mr. Hiraga said, and together we ran around the side of the building to find an entrance into it.

**Ayumi**

When I awoke, I was in a strange room, and I didn't know where I was. Where was daddy? I was with him when we got off that train…and the next thing I know…I'm here. I stand up, and then try to walk out of the room that I was in, but was pulled back. "Huh"? I turn around and notice that I'm chained to the wall.

"Wh-what's this"? I asked as I look at the chains that I am held with. "Well, finally awake? I thought you would never open your eyes", A voice says in the darkness. "Who-", the person revealed themselves and I stepped back in surprise—I recognized the person immediately: It was Kylie! The girl who created such a big rift between mommy and daddy!

I scowl at her as she approaches and kneels down in front of me. "Awww what's with that look for"? she asks me as she reaches out and caresses my face. "You adorable little girl, you…now why don't you tell me how to get that stone out of your eye"? she asks_. Stone?_ What stone? I think to myself. I must have looked surprised because Kylie said, "Why do you look so surprised"? in a confused voice.

"What…stone are you talking about"? I ask her. Kylie's eyes widen as she stares at me. "You mean…you don't even know? You don't even know the reason why I have you here trapped in this room? You don't even know the reason why your parents are risking their lives for you"? she asked me. "What do you mean? What are you talking about"? I ask, my voice shaky. "Let me jog your memory", Kylie said as she stood up and glared down at me.

"Does the elixir of life gemstone…ring a bell"? she asked with a smirk. _The elixir of—what stone?! _I think to myself. "You really don't know"? Kylie asks me as she leans down so that we're making eye contact. I turn away from her and squint into the darkness…the name sounded familiar…and then all of a sudden, it came to me:

_Flashback_

_"What are they after Saito"? mommy asks as we run inside to our house, and lock the doors. "The elixir of life gemstone—it's said to grant power to anyone who has it in their possession", Daddy answers as he anxiously looks out the window. _

_"And it's a terrible thing that she happened to be born with it in her right eye", Daddy says as he turns and looks grimly at me. I have no idea what they're talking about, but I know it can't be good with the way that both mommy and daddy are worried. _

_"What are we going to do"? Mommy asks Daddy. "I don't know Louise…but the only thing that we can do now, is to get Ayumi far away from here as possible", Daddy says as he draws the window shades closed and comes and stands beside mommy and me. _

_"We have to erase her memories of the stone and of us, and send her far away from here—somewhere where she'll be safe", Daddy says as he takes me away from Mommy and sits me down on the couch. "But…I can't do something like this to my own daughter Saito", Mommy says as she begins to cry._

_Daddy takes her hands in his and says, "It's for the best Louise", Mommy nods through her tears and then they both turn to look at me. "It's like she knows what's happening", Mommy says. "Which is exactly why we need to do this, now", Daddy says and they both walk towards me. _

_Daddy and Mommy both pick me up and hug me hard as they say, "We love you Ayumi". Mommy then sets me down on the couch again and takes out her wand and points it at me. She's going to do magic—I've always been fascinated with my mommy's magic, but this time she's going to do a spell on me—and I didn't want that!_

_"Mommy", I begin as I try to stop her, but she's already said the spell and slowly I feel my memories being wiped away as I sit there staring blankly at…two…unknown people. After everything settles down, I ask them, "Where am I"? the lady begins to cry and the man holds her in his arms. "We have to continue Louise", he says and the lady named Louise nods. _

_"I'm going to send her back to Tristain Halkeginia—", "Wait what? Why"? the man asks. "She'll be able to meet up with our past selves there…only they'll be able to protect her now", the lady named Louise says as she walks away from the man and me for a second, and brings out a photograph from a dresser drawer. "Even though you won't remember us, we'll always remember you", Louise says as she puts the photograph of what looks like the three of us, into my pocket. "But Louise, how will she know what we looked like in the past"? the man asks. "Saito she's our daughter, she'll be able to recognize us", Louise responds. _

_The man named Saito looked unconvinced, but he nodded. They both hugged and kissed me, and then I watched Louise pull out what looked like a wand, and then create what looked like a magic portal. "Good-bye Ayumi", the man named Saito says as he picks me up and walks with me towards the swirling green portal. "Ayumi…my name is Ayumi"? I ask dazed. _

_"Yes your name is Ayumi, remember that—we gave you that name—your parents"! the lady named Louise said. "Be safe Ayumi", the woman named Louise and the man named Saito both say as they let the swirling green portal swallow me up…and everything went black after. _

_End of flashback._

**Ayumi**

Tears start pouring down my cheeks as I recall the painful memory. "I'm guessing you remember—", Kylie began but all of a sudden a noise in the distance made us both look up and look down the hall to see the kidnappers glaring at Kylie and pointing their weapons at her. "So you thought you could take the girl for yourself eh"? one of them asked as they stepped into the room.

I tried to make myself be seen but Kylie stepped in front of me blocking me from view. "I don't have the girl here", Kylie said. I look up at her in a bit of a shock—was she protecting me? No. There was no way that someone like her could have an immediate change of heart. "Yeah right, what are you hiding behind you"? one of the kidnappers asked as they advanced closer to us.

"Well did you really think that I would be hiding the girl here? Why don't you check the magic academy and then come back here to see whether I was lying", Kylie says. The kidnappers falter as they move around the room, and then look at each other. "If you're lying…we will make sure you die next time", one of them said threateningly and then all of the kidnappers left the room.

Kylie breathed a sigh of relief, and then turned to me with an evil glint in her eyes. "Don't think I was protecting you—I just want to keep your special power to myself", she says as she walks towards me. "Now why don't you tell me how to get it out of you"? she asks as she kneels down again and then reaches out a hand with sharpened fingernails.

"Or maybe…I can just gouge out your eyes and get the stone out myself", she said as she reached out towards my eye. "No…No…NO"! I screeched and all of a sudden Kylie was blasted backwards by a powerful blast of electricity. _Where did that come from?! _Kylie stood up shakily and brushed herself off as she glared at me.

"Why you little—", she said as she advanced towards me but then stopped. "AH! MY HAIR"! she wailed as she lifted her hands up to feel her hair with electric currents running through it. "Ohhh my beautiful hair…", she sobbed. Kylie looked at me, and then bared her teeth at me. "You'll pay dearly for this", she growled.

**Louise**

We had managed to find a way into the abandoned building, and stood in the hallways thinking of a plan. "Okay, here's what we'll do, we'll split up and—", "No", I cut Saito off. "We're not splitting up again—we split up last time and look where its gotten us? I think we should just stick together this time", I said. "But if we just stick together we won't be able to cover more ground", Travis said.

"Travis is right—if we split we'll be able to find Ayumi much faster", Saito said. "But…I don't want to lose you Saito", I say as I grab his hands and squeeze them. "We'll split up together—Travis you go with my parents", Saito said as he turns to face Travis and his parents.

"You have your wand right"? I ask Travis. He nods and pulls it out. "If you find Ayumi, send out a spell or something and then we'll come there", I said. "Right, let's go Mr. and Mrs. Hiraga", Travis says. Mr. and Mrs. Hiraga both nod, and then the three of them run down the hallway away from me and Saito. "Be careful you two"! Mrs. Hiraga calls as she looks briefly over her shoulder at us.

"You too"! Saito calls back as he waves. "Alright, let's go this way", I say as I point down the other hallway, and Saito nods at me. We run down the hall and then look into every room and every locked door. But just like last time, most of the damn doors didn't open and some of them looked too dangerous to even go into.

How on earth would we find Ayumi if we kept turning up empty? "Ayumi"! I called down the hall. If she could hear me then she could let Saito and I know where she was and lead us to her, but no matter how many times Saito and I called her name there was no response. She can't be dead—Ayumi can't be dead. _Was she?_

**Ayumi**

"How did you make that flash of electricity appear"?! Kylie asked me as she came towards me, her hand turned into a fist. "I—I don't know"! I cried. "You're just saying that", Kylie said in a menacing voice as she came closer towards me. "I'm telling the truth"! I said. "That's what you just want me to think", Kylie says as she pulls out a gun.

"See this"? she asks me as she holds it underneath my chin. "Either you tell me how to get that stone out of your eye, or I will shoot you here and now—and then I'll do the same with your parents", she said wickedly. "Clock's ticking", she said.

I thought of my parents—were they looking for me right now? Will they ever find me? "I'm telling you—I don't know how"! I wailed. "Wrong answer", she said as she pointed the gun at me. "Why don't you wait for my parents to show up and then maybe you could get the stone from them once they get it out of me"! I said desperately. Kylie was still pointing the gun at me, but she seemed to be thinking it over—however she didn't have a change of thought. "I don't think so", she says as she continues to point the gun at me. "If your dear parents come here to rescue you—they will firstly take you away before they take the stone out, and then I'll lose my opportunity", Kylie says as she points the gun closer towards me.

_How—how do I get her off my back long enough for my parents to come? _"Let's try this again shall we"? she asks as she drops the gun. She reaches out again toward me her hands outstretched. "How about I just gouge out your eyes now"? she asks as she leans dangerously closer towards me.

"But—wait—you'll just end up getting—"! I began but a blast of electricity shot Kylie off of her feet, and she landed hard on the ground from the impact. "Electrocuted", I finished. "THAT IS IT"! Kylie said as she stood up and stormed towards me. "I'm DONE PLAYING GAMES"! she roared as she grabbed the gun.

"It's time to end this—NOW", she said as she grinned menacingly at me.

**Travis**

Saito's parents and I were walking aimlessly down the hall looking into some of the rooms that the doors opened into and looking in through the tiny windows that were on the door that wouldn't open up into the room. We were doing this for hours and so far we didn't even get one glimpse of Ayumi—could she still be here in the building?

"This is getting us no-where", Mr. Hiraga sighed and then leaned against a wall. "Honey, we have to keep going", Mrs. Hiraga tried to urge her husband on. "If only we knew where to look…then we wouldn't be wasting our time walking down the hall like this", Mr. Hiraga said.

"This is the only way that we'll be able to find our granddaughter", his wife answered. "Yeah and what if whoever kidnapped us in the first place, finds us first"? her husband retorted back. "Clarence be sensible—it's all for our son's sake", Mrs. Hiraga said and her husband sighed and nodded.

"The things that we do for him", Mr. Hiraga said with a shake of his head. Mr. and Mrs. Hiraga continued to argue the more we went on into the hallways and with the amount of noise that they were making they probably scared off the kidnappers and took Ayumi away. I'm guessing it's time for me to go my own way now—at this rate, we'll never be able to find Ayumi.

I turn to Saito's parents and say, "Listen, I think it'll be much faster if I go down that way and you two search this area", I said. "You mean you want us to split up"? Mr. Hiraga asked, and I nodded. Saito's parents exchanged glances, and then looked at me and nodded. "But…are you sure? I mean we don't have magic like you—", "It's okay—here", I said as I handed Saito's parents my wand.

"But—", "Don't worry, I'll be fine you two go on ahead", I said as I ran down the hallway leaving behind a confused Mr. and Mrs. Hiraga.

**At the magic academy**

The headmaster stares out into the distance with the wind lightly blowing against him. It's been unusually quiet—he was pretty sure that there would have been another attack right now…but so far…nothing.

"Headmaster, anything"? the Duke said as he peeked his head out from the entrance door. The headmaster shook his head 'no', and turned to go back inside. "Perhaps we have made a slight—", he began but a rumbling in the distance made him turn back around.

"Are we expecting rain"? he asked the Duke. The Duke shook his head 'no', but then he saw it—a horde of kidnappers making their way towards the academy—and it seemed as if that they had doubled in the amount of people that they recently had before.

"Prepare for attack", the headmaster said as calmly as ever to the Duke, who nodded and ran back inside. **"GIVE US THE GIRL"!** they shouted as they approached.

"And so it begins", the headmaster pulled another version of his wand that had been stolen by the kidnappers.

**Abandoned Building**

**Louise**

Saito and I wandered down hallway after hallway looking into ever room that was there in the abandoned building, but we ended up with the same result: Empty or the door didn't open. I was beginning to lose hope, and I wondered whether I would ever find Ayumi.

"Saito…do you think Ayumi—", "She's still alive wherever she is Louise, don't worry", Saito said as he looked confidently at me. "But we've looked everywhere…it doesn't look like she's here", I said hopelessly. "We'll find her Louise don't worry—and if one of us doesn't find her than maybe the others will", Saito says as he takes my hand and squeezes it.

"You're right, you're right…I should stop getting so worried", I say as I give myself an involuntary shake. "Let's keep looking", I say and then open the door to a room. The light was switched off so I felt around for the switch, and when I turned it on I gasped in horror.

"Oh…my…", Saito breathed in shock. It was Elliot—he had held me captive in this very room on Sullivan's orders…I recognize the chair and the surroundings instantly. Elliot's body had rotted and was decaying—I had shot him in both of his legs that time…he must have bled to death. I have a sudden image of Ayumi lying dead in a pool of blood.

I stumble on my feet and Saito grabs me. "Are you okay"? he asks as he holds me up. I was breathing heavily and tried to get the image out of my mind but it wouldn't go away—what if Ayumi was dead? I saw something like this before also…but…what did it mean?! "Louise"? Saito says with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine…we-we need to keep going", I say as I grab onto his hand and hold on tightly. _Why did I see that image just now? What did it mean? Is it…foreshadowing something? An even that…that's yet to take place?_

**Magic Academy**

"ATTACK"! the kidnappers yelled blasting and bombing the academy taking down the protective enchantments that were surrounding the academy.

"GIVE US THE DAMN GIRL NOW, AND WE WILL LEAVE THIS ACADEMY—AND THIS PLACE—FOREVER"! one of the kidnappers yell. "THE GIRL THAT YOU ARE SEEKING IS NOT HERE"! the headmaster yelled as he fired spell after spell at the kidnappers.

"LIES"! the kidnappers chorused as a group. "GIVE US THE GIRL NOW"! they yelled and advanced their attacks. "What are we going to do"?! the Duke asks the headmaster. "Keep attacking—there is nothing more we can do now"! the headmaster yells back.

"GIVE US THE GIRL"! the attackers continue to yell as they tear apart the magic academy.

**Abandoned Building**

**Travis**

I was running down the hallway looking into every room or at least into every room that a door would open into…most of these doors wouldn't even open! Ayumi could be behind any one of them!

I try to kick open the doors that don't open, and briefly searched the ones that did open—but all of them came up empty. I continued running down the hallway looking into each room, when I heard something that made me stop: "WHY DO YOU KEEP ELECTROCUTING ME YOU DAMN KID"?!

**_AYUMI! _**My mind screams instantly at me, and I run towards the sound of the person yelling and stop in surprise when I come upon a set of stairs. I quickly run down the stairs as the person continues to yell and come upon a room that was dark, but I was able to see two people: a small one and a tall one.

The small one I recognized as Ayumi—she was shackled to the wall behind her, and the person who was in the room with her, I recognized as Kylie. I never actually saw her face, but I saw her fighting with Louise during the battle at the academy. I look directly into Ayumi's eyes, and her eyes brighten when they see me. "Uncle Travis"! she cries happily.

Kylie whirls around, and I'm able to catch my first glimpse of her—and she looked beautiful. "Wow", I breathe as I take in her looks. "Um…are you perverted or just plain creepy"? Kylie asks me. I realized that I was staring at her with my mouth open, and I closed it. "Sorry", I said. "It's just that—you're so beautiful", I instantly cover my hand with my mouth as she looks at me curiously.

"You…you think I'm beautiful"? she asks me. "Yeah", I say as I nod. "You're almost as beautiful as Louise", I say as I walk into the room. Kylie's eyes darken when I mention Louise's name and she turns and glares at Ayumi. "If you think I'm just going to free that girl like this just because you're sweet talking me—", "It's not an act", I say as I walk towards her and tilt her chin up. "I really do think you're pretty", I say as I lean in. Kylie blushes and tries to get out of my grasp, but I hold on and continue to lean in, until our lips meet.

The kiss was long and passionate, and I honestly could not believe that I was doing something like this at a time like this and that I was kissing this girl when I had only just met her…but I didn't care…if I was able to divert Kylie's attention away from Ayumi, I would be able to rescue her and take her back to Louise and Saito.

We finally break the kiss and we're breathing heavily. "Now do you believe me"? I ask her as she blushes. Kylie nods and continues to blush. "Did you really mean what you said"? she asks me as I walk into the room to Ayumi and try to break off her chains. "Of course I did", I said as I pulled on the chains that were attached to the wall.

"I wouldn't have said all those things if I didn't mean it", I say as I continue to pull on the chains. When I see that pulling isn't going to work, I turn to Kylie. "Do you mind handing me the keys to this"? I ask her. "What? Oh…sure", Kylie says as she digs out the keys and then throws them to me, still a bit dazed from the kiss. I take the keys, and unlock the chains that were around Ayumi's wrists.

"Uncle Travis! You saved me"! Ayumi cries as she throws her arms around me. "Thanks for this", I say as I spin the keys around my finger. Kylie smiles, still dazed, but then her smile vanishes as she notices Ayumi in my arms. "You…you tricked me", she said more hurt then angry. "N-No I didn't! I really did mean—", "YOU TRICKED ME! YOU'RE JUST LIKE SAITO; YOU'RE JUST LIKE ALL OF THE MEN IN THIS SICK CRUEL WORLD"! Kylie yells.

"Kylie, that's not true—"! I begin but she turns away from me and picks up the gun and points it me and Ayumi. "You're going to regret this", she says as she puts her finger on the trigger. I had to do something, and fast. I throw the keys at her, and in her shock Kylie drops the gun. I lunge for the gun, and grab it. "And thanks for this", I say as I pocket the gun.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS"! Kylie yells as I run out of the room and then down the hall. I really did mean all of those things that I said—but considering the situation that she caught me in…I guess I really couldn't blame her…I would have been hurt too if it was me.

"Come on Ayumi, let's get you to your parents", I say as I run up the stairs and into the hallway.

**Magic Academy**

"ENOUGH WITH THIS MINDLESS FIGHTING—GIVE US THE DAMN GIRL NOW"! the kidnappers yelled in anger and rage. "Headmaster what are we going to do?! Louise and Saito aren't here with Ayumi"! one of the teachers said to the headmaster.

"I know, I have already tried telling them that", the headmaster said as he fired a spell. "But they won't listen! The least we can do is keep up this charade—that Ayumi is in the academy", the headmaster answered.

"But the whole academy is going to fall apart"! the teacher yelled as he fired a spell. "There is no time for backing down now—if you want to run away with your tail between your legs then by all means go ahead. No one is stopping you"! the headmaster said as he fired another spell.

The teacher looked angrily at the headmaster, but continued to fight alongside him.

**Abandoned Building**

**Louise**

Saito and I heard shouting, and we ran in the direction of it but ended up coming face to face with Saito's parents who were also running in that direction. I noticed at once that Travis wasn't with them—and that Mr. Hiraga was holding his wand.

"Where's Travis"? I asked. "He decided to split up from us", Mr. Hiraga said looking a bit hurt. "Good grief it was almost as if he didn't want to be around us", Mrs. Hiraga said. "Mom…Dad…did you by any chance annoy him"? Saito asks them.

Mr and Mrs. Hiraga both look at each other and then laughed. "Us? Annoying? Really"? they asked as they continued to laugh. I stared at them in a bit of a shock—we were in a situation and they were standing here laughing.

I mean I liked them and all but…really? At a time like this?! "Um…I don't mean to be rude but—", "LOUISE, SAITO"! a voice rang loud and clear in the distance, and we whirled around to see Travis running towards us with Ayumi!

"I've got Ayumi"! he yelled as he ran towards us, but ended up tripping over his own two feet and causing Ayumi to fall from his hands. "Travis"! I ran towards him along with Saito and his parents. I picked up Ayumi as Saito helped Travis up and said, "RUN! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! **_RUN_**"!

"Why"?! Mr. Hiraga asked. All of a sudden an inhumane roar sounded from behind us, and we looked to see Kylie running towards us like a rampaging bull. "THAT'S WHY"! he yelled pointing. "GET BACK HERE"! Kylie screamed, and that was all we needed to get us moving.

"I've never seen Kylie this mad before"! Saito said as we run down the hall to get to the entrance. "MY HEART DOES NOT DESERVE TO BE BROKEN TWICE—GET BACK HERE AND ACCEPT YOUR PUNISHMENT"! Kylie shouted.

"Travis, what exactly did you do to Kylie"?! I ask him as we run. "It's a long story", Travis answers. "But let's just say that—she caught me in the wrong place at the wrong time", he said. "Huh"? I ask confused. "I'll explain later"! he shouts as we emerge from the abandoned building and are face to face with the dreaded forest of doom.

"Now what"?! Mr. Hiraga wails. "GET BACK HERE"! Kylie growls as she too emerges from the building. "Louise, create world door portal—quick"! Saito says. I nod and pull out my wand. "World door portal"? Saito's parents ask confused. I begin saying the spell and the swirling green portal opens up in front of us.

"Come on"! I yell and Saito goes through, followed by his parents. Meanwhile, Kylie had emerged and was looking even more dangerous in her ragged state. "First you break my heart, and now you think you can get away?! Well think again"! Kylie roars as she storms angrily down the steps of the abandoned building and walks towards Travis. "I REALLY AM GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET THIS"! she yells.

"Kylie—", begins Travis but I pull on his arm to take him to the portal—it's closing up! "Travis, come on"! I say. "Kylie—listen; I did not intend to break your heart. I had to free Ayumi and take her back to her parents—it was for her own good"! Travis says. Kylie says nothing and I pull on Travis's arm again—the portal has almost closed up.

"Travis, COME ON"! I yell. "Kylie…you don't have to listen to me if you don't want to…but…I really…DO love you", Travis says as he reaches out towards her and caresses her face. Kylie is blushing and she looks as if she doesn't want to believe what Travis is saying. I on the other hand was completely shocked that Travis had fallen for her!

I give Travis's arm one final yank before pulling him into the portal with me, that was about to close up. "I'll never forget you"! Travis calls to Kylie as the portal closes up around us.

**Kylie**

I sink to my knees and wrap my arms around myself. Travis had made me feel so…so…loved…I never felt that way when I was with Saito…could…Travis really be the one for me?

I move my hand and touch my lips where we had kissed…I could still feel his mouth on mine and my lips were tingling. Was…was I in—

"You little bitch", a voice in the darkness says, and I quickly stand up as the kidnappers come clambering through the forest. "They didn't have the girl there", one of them said. "Yeah…you tricked us", another kidnapper said.

"That's what I just said", the kidnapper who spoke before said angrily to the other kidnapper. "That's right. I did. I did trick you. I wanted the power of the stone for myself", I said as I turned away from them. "But…now I realize that there's something I want more…than the stone", I say dreamily.

"Listen here, you", a kidnapper whom I didn't recognize grabbed me by my arm, and whirled me around to face him. "Where did those three take the girl?! Tell us now and we'll spare your life", he said. I was about to say that they went through a portal to some place, but then stopped. Travis was with them…if I tell them where they went than that meant Travis would be caught too…but on the other hand…it meant that I could see Travis again.

I smirk at the kidnapper and wrench my arm out of his grasp. "They went through a portal", I say. "Of course they did…they probably went back to NYC we'll check there first", a kidnapper said as he pulled out a wand.

He created a world door portal to NYC, and all the kidnappers went through it—including the kidnapper who conjured up the portal. No one noticed me slipping into the portal as well.

**New York City**

**Saito**

Louise had opened up the world door portal to New York City and we were back in the park where our hut was still waiting for us. We ran into the hut to catch our breath, and think about what to do next. "Louise, do you really think that coming back here to NYC is a good idea? I mean what if the kidnappers come after us"? I ask her.

"Saito do you really think that the kidnappers would come here as their first choice to look for us"? Louise asks me. "Well…I don't know maybe", I say. "Unless they're already at the academy", I finish. "Oh my goodness! The magic academy—I completely forgot! What if they're there now"?! Louise asks worriedly.

"Relax Louise, everyone at the academy is skilled at magic—unlike you", I say. Louise's eyes flash dangerously and she shows me her wand. "Don't make me blow you up", she says threateningly. "I don't think you should be threatening me in front of my parents", I say as I point to my parents who are staring at the two of us, shocked.

Louise looks shocked for a moment; she clears her throat and then turns to Ayumi who was with Travis. He looked so…heartbroken…as if he was dumped or something…but honestly I couldn't believe that he had fallen for someone like Kylie. I guess I should warn him about what she's really like, and I begin to walk over to him, but Louise stops me.

"We need to think of a plan", she says and then takes Ayumi away from Travis and sits her on the ground. "How do we get the stone out of Ayumi"? she asks as she too sits on the ground and looks intently at her. "Wait—there's a _stone_ inside this girl"? My dad asks. I nod. "it's a magical stone—said to grand power to anyone who has it in their grasp", I say as I sit down beside Louise.

"That's why those people are after you"? My mom asks, and I nod again. My mom and Dad join us on the floor, and then we are joined by Travis. "So…how do we get this stone out"? My mom asks. "I don't know—unless we can use magic to get it out", I say as I turn to Louise.

"I've never done that type of magic before—I don't even know whether it can be done", Louise says. "Well…the least we can do is try", I say. "But…I don't want her to feel any pain", Louise says as she sits on her knees and points her wand at Ayumi.

"I don't even know what spell to use", she says hopelessly as she lowers her wand. "I think…we should go back to Tristan and ask the headmaster", I say. "Yeah…I think that's our only option", Louise says as she pockets her wand and then picks up Ayumi.

"I'll create a world door portal back to—", "I don't think so", A voice from no-where says, and then with a flash, the kidnappers are in the hut standing in front of us. "Oh my—", my mother squeaks as she hides behind Dad. "You are NOT getting away from us this time—hand over the girl…and no one gets hurt", a kidnapper whom I recognized as the one that had chased us before while we were in NYC.

"Travis"! I voice cries, and then I watch in shock along with Louise, as Kylie emerges from the group and run towards Travis who wraps her in a hug. "Kylie", he breathes happily, as she hugs him back. Everyone stares at the two of them, as Kylie and Travis become lost in their own world. While the kidnappers were distracted, Louise exchanged a worried look with me and I nod.

She pulls out her wand and yells, "EXPLOSION"! Instantly the whole hut is filled with thick, black smoke and everyone runs out, except for the kidnappers who were momentarily distracted by the cloud of black smoke that emerged from no-where and were coughing. I noticed that Kylie and Travis were still together, and I kind of felt for Travis…I was just like him…I didn't know what I was getting myself into when I started dating Kylie.

I grabbed Travis by his arm, and pulled him out of the hut. He was still holding onto Kylie, pulling her along with us, but I gave a final tug and he ended up letting go of Kylie's hand. Once outside, I turned and locked the door to the hut, so that the kidnappers wouldn't be able to get out and saw Louise, my parents, Travis and Ayumi all trying to catch their breaths.

I thought Travis would snap at me for taking him away from Kylie, but instead he rounded on Louise and yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR"?! Louise looked completely and utterly taken aback at his sudden outburst—even my parents were shocked. "What are you talking about"? Louise asks. "Casting that explosion back there?! When you very well knew that I wanted to be with Kylie"! Travis shouted.

"Travis, listen—", "No you listen to me Louise", Travis says as he points an accusing finger at her. "I thought you were my friend—but I realize now that I was wrong. Real friends help each other out—they don't stab them in the back like this"! Travis yells. "Travis—", Louise begins, but he cuts her off again. "I can't believe you Louise—", **_"ENOUGH"!_** Louise yells as she winds her arm back, and slaps Travis hard across the face.

I hear my parents gasp—they had just seen a side of Louise that no one ever wants to see. Travis's cheek looks sore and red as he turns and stares in shock at her. I reach up to my cheek and feel it as well as I mutter, "Ow…", that must have hurt.

"I know you're upset Travis! And the truth is I didn't want to take you away from Kylie—but what choice did I have?! If we stayed there any longer the kidnappers would have gotten Ayumi and then the stone would be in the wrong hands"! Louise says. "I know Kylie is important to you, Travis", Louise says as she puts a hand on his arm. "But right now, Ayumi's safety is more important", she says as she drops her hand.

Travis continues to stare at her in shock and then he sighs and shakes his head. "You're right, you're right", he says. "I'm sorry—I wasn't thinking", "It's okay, now we have to get out of here before the kidnappers get out of the hut—", Louise says, but I break her off and say, "Louise I've locked the door, they won't be able to get out", I say.

Unfortunately for me, the door to the hut burst open and hung loosely on its hinges. "You _locked_ it did you"? Louise asks as she glares daggers at me. "Eh heh heh….", I shrug sheepishily. "Come on, we've got to get out of here"! Louise says and she begins to run out of the park with Ayumi, followed by my parents, me and Travis.

I can't help but notice Travis look constantly back at Kylie who had emerged from the hut and was staring sadly at him. I sighed and focused my attention on getting out of the park—that poor guy really had no idea what he was getting himself into.

We ran into the streets of NYC, pushing past people who were on the streets and trying to avoid the kidnappers that had managed to make their way out of the hut and were now chasing after us. "We have to lose them somehow—we're not getting anywhere on foot"! Mr. Hiraga says breathlessly.

"There's our answer"! Travis points to car that was parked on the side of the road outside of a café. "A car"? I ask dumbfounded. "If I can just hotwire the car, then we'll be able to get away"! Travis says as he runs towards the car. Louise, my parents, and I all look at each other with confused glances, and then follow Travis towards the car. I for one was shocked that Travis knew how to hotwire a car.

Travis yanks open the door, pulls out two wires and tries to get them to charge. "Um…will we get caught"? Louise asks uncertainly. "And…what's 'hotwire' anyway"? The kidnappers advance on us as Travis mutters, "come on, come on", the two wires finally spark, and the engine roars to life.

"Quick, get in"! Travis says as he climbs into the driver seat. Louise sits beside him on the passenger side, and I sit in the back with my parents, and Ayumi. "Saito, you're going to need this", Travis says as he throws me a gun. "Where did you get this"? I ask him as I catch the gun. "I got it from the abandoned building—we're going to need it", he says as he points behind us.

The kidnappers had somehow spontaneously found a car of their own, and were sitting inside it glaring evilly at us. Travis put the roof down, and hit the gas pedal causing the car to lurch forward. "Mr. and Mrs. Hiraga—you have Travis's wand right"? Louise asks. "Yeah", Mr. Hiraga pulls out the wand from his back pocket.

"Please try to get the stone out of Ayumi so that we can destroy it right now and right here", Louise says. "Huh"? my dad asks but my mom nods and says, "Absolutely, leave it to us".

"GET BACK HERE"! The kidnappers roar as they fire spells at us while driving behind us. Louise turns around in her seat, and fires spells at them, as I try to shoot at them without hitting any of the pedestrians. "GIVE US THE DAMN STONE"! the kidnappers yell.

"You'll have to kill us first"! I growl and shoot the gun getting some of the kidnappers, but not completely injuring them. New Yorkers stared as a car sped past them followed by another car—to them it looked just like a race, but to us it was a life or death situation.

"Louise, what spells do we use"?! My dad worriedly asks her as she turns around yet again to fire a spell. "Say anything! – it'll grant magical powers to anyone who has it in its possession so anything will work"! Louise yells. "Okay…um…"! my dad trails off as he looks uncertainly at mom. "Oh, give me that"! my mom takes the wand away from my dad and says, _"Come on out…little stone",_ while pointing the wand at Ayumi who looked utterly confused.

I continue to shoot, but a scream makes me stop and I turn to Ayumi who has her hands over her right eye. My mom drops the wand in shock and hugs Ayumi hard. "I'm sorry sweetie—Louise honey, how do we get the stone out of Ayumi without hurting her"?! she asks as my dad picks up the wand from the floor of the car. "I don't know", Louise wails as she fires another spell at the kidnappers who were chasing us.

"That's why we have to get back to the magic academy"! she shouts. "And until then we have to keep getting away from those wackos that are after us"! Travis yells. "Travis, how exactly do you know how to drive a car"?! I ask him as I fire the gun again. "It's a long story"! Travis says as he continues to drive the car away from the impending kidnappers.

"So until we get to the magic academy…we just have to keep fighting off these kidnappers"? my dad asks. "Yep, that's pretty much it", I say as I shoot the gun again. "All right then…stop the car", my dad says. "HUH?! My mom, Travis, Louise and I ask him in shock. "You three take Ayumi and go somewhere safe, we'll take these bozos off of our tail", my dad says.

"Well…okay if you say so", Travis says as he slows down. "Wait! Are you crazy?! I don't want you two putting your lives in danger"! I say. "Son, if there's one thing that I learned from you is to always be brave in the face of danger…no matter how dangerous it may be", my dad says. "I've seen you fight with so much courage since we came here…and I have to say…I'm proud…that you're my son", my dad says. "We're both proud of you", my mom says as she smiles at me.

My heart swells with pride and I quickly say, "Be careful", before telling Louise to cast a spell so that the kidnappers wouldn't be able to see us getting out of the car. "Here goes nothing", Louise says as she casts a spell and instantly a thick fog covers the car, and the kidnappers. We could hear them saying, "What's going on"? "I can't see"! "Where the hell are they"?! as Travis, Louise, Ayumi and I escape from the car.

As the spell slowly begins to wear off, my dad climbs into the front seat and my mother clambers into the passenger side, and then speed off, with the kidnappers in hot pursuit. I watch them as they disappear, and then turn to Travis and Louise who was holding Ayumi. "Come on, let's go in here to think of a plan or something", I say as I push open the door to a store. I thought it was a café, but I was wrong—we had stumbled upon a club where there were people dancing and drinking their heads off. "Well…this isn't good", I mutter to myself as Louise and Travis stare at me quizzically.

We were attracting attention because of Ayumi and because of the way that we looked so I quickly ushered Travis and Louise over to table and sat them down. A waiter came and set glasses of drinks down in front of us and I said, "But…we didn't order any—", "It's on the house—everyone gets free drinks today", the waiter said boredly and then disappeared. "Saito…what is this place? And…what is this"? Louise asks as she picks up the glass.

"This place is kind of like a small party hut where people can come to hang out and dance and stuff", I say as I also pick up a glass and sniff it. I recognized it instantly as margarita, and the one that Louise was holding in her hand was also a margarita. I picked up another glass and sniffed that one, and it turned out to be tequila. "And uh…those are drinks", I say as Louise looks at the drink curiously in her hand.

"What kind of drinks"? Louise asks me. "Well…just like the wine that you drink back in Tristain…but…much…different", I say lamely. "What do you mean…'different'"? Louise asks me. "Uh…you'll find out once you drink it", I say and then my eyes widen in shock when Louise brings the glass to her lips and takes a sip. Louise's face goes a bit blank and she clutches at her head. "Oh…wow…", she says as she breathes heavily.

Travis and I exchange a look and then look at Louise. "Um…are you okay Louise"? I ask. "Huh? … of course I am", she says as she downs her glass of margarita. "What a rush", she says as she grabs another glass. "Louise wait—", I say but she grabs the glass of tequila and drinks that too. "This stuff is wonderful"! Louise says drunkenly as she grabs another glass and downs that too. Travis looks at me and then picks up a glass too. "What's so good about this"? he asks as he picks up a glass of margarita and drinks it in one gulp.

"NO! Travis—DON'T"! I yelp but Travis finishes the drink and then looks around woozily. "Wow…", he says as he steadies himself using the table. "Hit me again"! he says as he grabs a glass of tequila and downs that too. I watch in shock as Louise and Travis continue to drink the drinks at the table, until there are four left. They stare drunkenly at each other, and then burst into laughter. "Um…are you two okay"? I ask uncertainly.

"Of course! I've never been better"! Louise says in a slurred voice. "Yeah—in fact I think I'll have another drink", Travis says as he reaches for one of the glasses, but I take it out of his reach. He pouts at me and says, "You're no fun dude—you need to chill out", "You two have already had way too much to drink, we need to get you two out of here—and what about Ayumi?! Look at the influence you two are having on her"! I say indignantly as I show Ayumi to them.

Louise and Travis both look at Ayumi who looks worriedly up at me, and then they burst into laughter again. "let's go get some more drinks", Louise says as she shakily stands up. "Yeah—", Travis says, but I reach across the table and pull them both down. "Sit", I demand. "We're not leaving here until my parents come back", I say. "You expect us to sit around like well-behaved children"? Louise asks, shocking the wits out of me. She slams her hand down on the table and says, "Let's dance", "Huh"?! I say. "Come on Travis, Saito's being a party pooper", Louise says and then stands up, takes Travis by the hand and then go to the dance floor where numerous people are already dancing.

I didn't know that alcohol could have this sort of effect on Louise and Travis…I mean sure they were trying it for the first time and all but...argh I should have stopped them. "Daddy…is mommy okay"? Ayumi asks me. "Uh…yeah", I say to her. What else could I have said? That her mother and godfather were high on alcohol? Louise pulls off her jacket and throws it away as she begins to dance with Travis. Oh my god, she's taking her clothes off—I have to stop her! I begin to get up, but then notice Ayumi and then sit back down again, helplessly. A slow dance song that I didn't recognize comes on, and all the couples on the dance floor come together.

Travis pulls Louise towards him and they both start slow dancing with each other. A ripple of jealousy goes through me and I grab one of the glasses of tequila without realizing, and begin to drink. Travis twirls Louise around and dips her, and another wave of jealousy goes through me—why? They're just friends and they're drunk as well so I guess I really can't blame them. I finish my tequila and then grab a glass of margarita. Already, I had begun to feel the aftereffects of the alcohol.

Travis spins Louise around and this time, jealousy surges through me—who did he think he is? I grab another glass and down that down too. My head was swimming and I was feeling woozy and sick but I didn't care—I had to get to Louise. A guy came and sat down at the table and without thinking, I told him to watch Ayumi while I go to the dance floor. The guy nods and picks up a glass that the waiter sets down. Little did I know that the guy whom I had told to watch Ayumi—was one of the kidnappers.

I heard a voice as I left the table and I think Ayumi was calling me, but I wasn't sure. Travis twirls and dips Louise again, before pulling her close to him and then leaned in to plant a kiss on her lips. Luckily I arrived in time and stopped them, only to have Louise pass out in my arms. Travis and I begin making our way back to the table in a drunken stupor when I notice that the guy whom I had told to watch Ayumi, was picking her up and was about to take her away.

In my drunken state, I dropped Louise whom Travis grabbed and then pushed the kidnapper hard. He knocked into a table, sent glasses flying everywhere and caused people to scream. I grabbed Ayumi and then turned to Travis and began pulling him out of the club, pushing past people. I reached the door and two people whom I assumed were my parents pushed open the door and then led me, Travis, Louise and Ayumi into a car that was waiting for us.

My parents (or so I assumed), drove away from the club, and went towards a hotel. In my drunken state I had no idea what was going on…Travis had passed out moments after he got into the car, and Louise hadn't regained consciousness…Ayumi was sitting with my mom in the front. I made a promise to myself right then and there that I wouldn't drink again or make Louise and Travis drink; this was just too much.

We had arrived at the hotel, and by the time we all went to our room (with the concierge and bellboy bringing up a passed out Louise and Travis), I was knocked out.

**Kidnappers**

"We had come very close to getting the stone today—but again we failed", a kidnapper said angrily as he drove the car out of the cave that Mr. and Mrs. Hiraga had led them into somewhere on the outskirts of town.

"But next time we won't fail—next time we will surely have that stone in our grasp", "But until then we will have to come up with new battle strategies and tactics to get that stone", a kidnapper said.

"You're right…plus give that idiotic Kylie the punishment that she deserves…she'll regret betraying us", Kylie had gone back to Tristain after escaping the kidnappers in the hut back at the park, and had changed sides upon realizing that she was in love with Travis.

"This time…we will _not_ fail…and then **_everyone_** will bow down to us".

* * *

Chapter 17 up!

Sorry I took so long to put it up, but Fanfiction wasn't working yesterday, and it wasn't working this morning either but somehow I managed to get it up.

Anyways I think this is one of the longest chapters that I have ever written for this story-and i hope you all enjoy reading it :)

Sorry if the ending sounds suckish but the other chapters will be better...but until they're uploaded I hope u all enjoy this one :)

Shout-out to all those who have been reading my story so far, u guys are awesome!

Till next time,

C.C.C.C


End file.
